Será que é difícil entender que te amo!
by Darklokura
Summary: Harry e Gina namoravam nos tempos de Hogwarts, porém algo acontece e os faz seguir caminhos diferentes. Anos mais tarde o destino resolve os unir e um explosão de sentimentos acontece.
1. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I **

**.**

Cidade de Londres - Inglaterra.

**.**

- Ótimo - Resmungou Harry em voz alta sem perceber.

- O senhor falou comigo? - Perguntou o garçom, desviando o olhar do balcão que limpava para o moreno.

Despertado de seus pensamentos por aquela pergunta dirigiu seu olhar para frente, um garoto loiro de olhos castanhos que deveria ter no máximo 16 anos o encarava, _jovem demais_ para qualquer conversa, pensou Harry.

- Não! - Respondeu Harry seco.

- O senhor esta com algum problema? - Perguntou o jovem sustentando um sorriso simpático.

Harry deu um leve sorriso em retribuição, porém nenhum pouco verdadeiro, aquela pergunta para ele no mínimo era irônica, mesmo que o garoto, autor da pergunta, não fizesse ideia de quem _**ele**_ era. Apenas balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa deixando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios petrificados.

O olhar desconfiado do jovem mostrava que não havia acreditado nele, mas nem tivesse um dom para adivinhação seria impossível descobrir o que carregava por trás de sombrios olhos esmeraldas.

_Problemas,_ pensou, sentindo as mãos tremerem levemente. Deu um gole de sua bebida especialmente forte, seu líquido desceu rasgando por sua garganta. _Problemas?_ Repetiu mentalmente e um leve riso de escárnio escapou por seus lábios. Problemas literalmente era o que não faltava na vida do Eleito. Na verdade não se lembrava do dia em que não os teve, desde a rejeição de seus tios em sua infância ao motivo que o levará aquele bar. Talvez o fato de ter vivido boa parte do tempo fugindo de um psicopata preconceituoso que poderia usar de magia negra sem qualquer remorso tenha sido um problema, mas ao menos _esse_ tinha sido resolvido. Novamente tomou mais um gole da sua bebida e olhou para suas mãos, mesmo que nada houvesse nelas as sentia sujas de um sangue invisível, se fechasse os olhos se recordava com invejáveis detalhes cada milésimo de segundo do que antecedeu na batalha final e seu único consolo nesses momentos era que Voldemort foi derrotado para sempre, sem qualquer chance de retorno.

Suas mãos voltaram a tremerem, sempre acontecia quando se deixava recordar daqueles momentos. Colocou a bebida em cima do balcão e recolheu as mãos para dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta.

Não se arrependia do que havia feito, havia sido necessário, as únicas alternativas que tinha era morrer ou matar, o velho dilema que não mais o perturbava. Hoje em dia tinha as mãos tão sujas com o sangue dos malditos adoradores das trevas como qualquer outro auror de destaque e por nenhum momento pensou em desistir da carreira, ao contrário, havia adquirido um estranho e inexplicável gosto por aquele trabalho.

O que lhe perturbava era as lembranças daqueles que perdeu no meio do caminho, eram tantos mortos, todos aqueles que um dia ele considerava como da própria família... Suas noites eram preenchidas dos mais diversos pesadelos, e era exatamente por isso que procurava dispensar qualquer companhia feminina que tivesse, não queria e nem iria dividir com ninguém o remorso que carregava no peito.

O barulho do sino tocando da porta lhe indicou que mais alguém havia adentrado o bar. Uma mulher por volta de seus quarenta anos adentrou o local e foi para trás do balcão beijando a face do garoto a sua frente, este corou com a demonstração de afeto soltando um exasperado _"Me solta mãe_". A mulher pareceu se divertir com o constrangimento do filho e sumiu para dentro do que o moreno considerou ser a cozinha, porém nada disso lhe prendeu a atenção, mas sim os cabelos dela que eram... _**ruivos.**_

Por mais agradáveis que fossem as ruivas que se aproximavam dele, ele não conseguia confiar em nenhuma delas, lógico que havia uma única exceção denominada Molly Weasley porém isso era porque ele a considerava como uma segunda mãe, mas qualquer outra mulher com essa característica seria facilmente rejeitada por ele. Toda vez que estava na companhia de alguma se sentia agitado e com vontade de sair correndo para o mais longe possível.

Tudo isso se deve ao fato de ter sido um perfeito tolo no passado, um dia foi apaixonado por uma garota ruiva, essa lhe roubou seu coração perturbado e ao invés de desgostar disso ele se encantou com a possibilidade de amá-la, alguém por quem lutar, alguém com quem poder sonhar em ter uma família que lhe foi negada na infância. Ao menos era o que acreditava na adolescência mas em troca de todo o seu fascínio recebeu em troca foi uma traição da forma mais inescrupulosa que poderia ter. No percurso também perdeu a melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, a garota mais inteligente que conhecerá foi incapaz de compreender algo tão simples, e seu orgulho juntamente com seu coração ferido não lhe permitiu qualquer outra opção além de se afastar dela.

_- Um brinde aos problemas! _–Pensou com sarcasmo.

Voltou a entornar o restante do líquido de seu copo, voltando a enchê-lo com a garrafa ao seu lado. Muitos haviam lhe aconselhado a deixar o passado de lado, mas ele nunca chegou a tentar, queria guardar aquela experiência com ele, por mais dolorosa que fosse. Somente assim poderia garantir que não se deixaria ser humilhado e ferido por qualquer outra pessoa.

O jovem lhe dirigiu um olhar penalizado, provavelmente havia notado sua perturbação.

- São apenas... Problemas de trabalho. – Mentiu Harry - Mas obrigado por perguntar. – Respondeu educadamente.

Por fim o jovem somente sorriu para Harry e foi em direção a uma mesa onde havia duas jovens sentadas, provavelmente duas universitárias, eram muito bonitas e o jovem garçom se empenhar tanto em ser cuidadoso e atencioso, era evidente seu interesse nelas.

Harry estava em um bar trouxa sentado em uma banqueta, uma banda de adolescentes tocavam um dueto romântico, os vocalistas da banda, uma menina loira e um menino de cabelos tingidos de azuis arrancavam suspiros do seu pequeno público. Deveria ser uma música conhecida já que eram acompanhados por algumas das mulheres que se arriscavam a cantarolar o refrão.

Cada pessoa naquele bar estavam perdidas em seus próprios mundos, alguns haviam ido ao bar na tentativa de espantar a solidão, enquanto outros tinham largos sorrisos e se divertiam ora com a música, ora com conversas animadas.

Seus olhos se perderam em sua própria figura, claramente ele não era um daqueles que estava se divertindo. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos e sem nenhum corte, escondendo facilmente sua cicatriz assim como seus olhos. Rony e Vanessa costumavam brincar que seus olhos tinham duas cores o verde esmeralda sem qualquer sinal de vida e o verde-musgo que lhe dava um ar tenebroso, mas para ele nada mais soara do que uma observação desnecessária, afinal para que lhe serviria saber a cor ou o brilho dos seus olhos? Preferia mil vezes que as pessoas a sua volta reparassem em suas qualidades como auror, ao invés, por exemplo, de um objeto de desejos sexuais reprimidos como aquela matéria do Seminário das Bruxas lhe mostrará.

A matéria que estava se recordar era a enquete em votação entre o público feminino da revista sobre: "_Que parte do corpo de Harry Potter você amaria por as mãos"_, só de lembrar a menção de determinados membros de seu corpo seu rosto já corava. Desde que aquela maldita edição foi lançada com os resultados tinha que aceitar provocações de no trabalho, Rony tinha um prazer insano de sempre fazer algum comentário relacionado aquela vergonha, e nessas horas não negava ser irmão dos gêmeos.

Rony, seu melhor amigo gostava sempre de provocá-lo, dizia que fazia aquilo apenas para lhe arrancar alguma reação humana, para lembrá-lo que ainda era capaz de tê-las. Bobagem, sempre era educado com todos no trabalho ou em outros ambientes, até mesmo se deixava ter breves relacionamentos com algumas mulheres interessantes. Todavia nada daquilo era suficiente para o ruivo, que dizia se tratar apenas de reações calculadas.

Admitia que havia construído uma muralha em volta dele, sentimentos não eram confiáveis e por isso evitava ao máximo se envolver, e quando percebia qualquer envolvimento por parte de sua parceira se afastava de forma educada mas clara, para que a companheiras percebesse que de fato não era homem para relacionamentos duradouros. Entretanto isso não queria dizer nada demais!

Esse pensamento lhe levou ao motivo por estar naquele bar trouxa desconhecido por todos, precisava refletir o que vinha fazendo. Havia cometido uma "grande burrada", se envolveu romanticamente com a única mulher que mereceu seu respeito durante todos esses anos de amargura com o sexo feminino. O pior de tudo era que Vanessa se encontrava cada vez mais voltada ao relacionamento deles, enquanto ele procurava a cada momento uma desculpa, apenas um motivo para não encontrá-la.

Era um tolo, concluiu novamente. Deveria ter se aproveitado da chance quando acabaram o namoro na primeira vez, mas em um ato desesperado havia concordado em reatarem, com falsas esperanças que seria capaz de reviver uma parte que a muito morrera dentro de si.

Colocou novamente as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e acabou encontrando dois pergaminhos, tinha sido escalado para uma nova missão por Kingsley Shacklebolt, dessa vez seu chefe havia sido extremamente misterioso não fornecendo qualquer detalhe, mas nada daquilo importava, seria apenas mais uma missão onde iria cumprir com exatidão.

Com gestos lentos e exaustos olhou para fora e observou o frio que fazia do lado de fora, arrumou-se dentro de seu casaco ajeitando por cima o cachecol, bebeu o último gole de sua bebida. Tirando da carteira uma quantia mais alta do que a necessária a largou no balcão vazio, sabia que o jovem garçom logo viria buscar.

Saiu pensando na carta que havia sido enviado horas antes por seu amigo Ronald.

.

_"Harry, acabei de receber a sua carta e apesar de estar muito puto com você agora, tanto que estou realmente tentando buscar minha "paz interior" para não ir aí e enfiar um belo foco nesse seu olho míope!_

_Quero lhe dizer para guarde a merda das suas desculpas para qualquer outro idiota, pois eu não quero mais saber delas. Você é meu amigo, meu MELHOR amigo e vai ao meu casamento, com ou sem missão._

_Lembre-se de que sou um Weasley e nada do que diga me fará mudar de ideia._

_Hermione como sempre não disse nada quando lhe contei sobre sua carta, mas eu a conheço Harry, ela ficou decepcionada e antes que me manda mais uma carta dizendo que não são mais amigo e blá blá blá... EU respondo que me recordo dessa IDIOTICE dos , francamente, depois ainda me acusam de ser insensível e lerdo!_

_Pois é, Ronald Weasley acha que Hermione Granger - que ela não saiba - e Harry Potter são dois grandes idiotas por não perceberem que o que ficou no passado deve permanecer lá._

_Para sua informação, eu irei cuidar especialmente que não faça nenhuma besteira por aí, e se for necessário tenho certeza que consigo convencer Carlinhos a me emprestar um daqueles dragões e irei botar fogo nesse seu traseiro que tantas mulheres admiram!_

_Mamãe esta mandando um beijo e o convidando a vir nos visitar quando puder._

_Pense nisso."_

_**Rony Weasley**_

**...**

**...**

Cidade de Nova York - EUA

**... **

(Algumas horas antes...)

…

Todos haviam sido convocados para uma reunião de emergência, por ser extremamente cedo muitos se encontravam jogados dormindo na antessala da diretoria. Alguns estavam apenas encostado na parede olhando para o relógio esperando que desse logo à hora combinada, enquanto outros cochilavam na fileira de bancos a esquerda do estreito corredor, a atenção de todos os acordados foi direcionado a uma ruiva que havia descido do elevador naquele momento, com passos largos e decididos caminhou por todo o corredor até alcançar o último banco ao qual pertencia a uma loira que dormia tranquilamente. Os colegas de trabalho que estavam acordados a assistiram curiosos se curvar sobre a "vítima" e respirar profundamente, em seguida o "bom dia" dado aos berros desencadeou uma porção de sobressaltos e olhares furiosos.

-Sua louca, o que foi isso? -Perguntou à loira, indignada. -Perdeu o juízo que lhe restava?

Enquanto a loira falava a ruiva mantinha em seu semblante o sorriso mais inocente que podia fazer. Internamente seu desejo era de explodir em gargalhadas, afinal enfim tinha conseguido lhe dar o troco do susto que levou no mês passado.

-Jéssica, querida, se eu sou louca como insinua como poderei perder algum juízo? Não sou Medibruxa, mas diria que a loucura seria exatamente uma perca de juízo, ou seja, os loucos não podem perder o que já não possuem... Mas você é loira então... Bom... deixa para lá! –Falou levantando os ombros como se desistisse de explicar algo para uma criança com dificuldade de aprender.

A loira abriu a boca pronta para soltar uma enorme quantidade de impróprios, entretanto antes que o fizesse a porta que dava aceso a sala da diretoria tinha sido aberta, permitindo enfim o seu acesso. Alguns ainda resmungavam coisas inteligíveis para a ruiva que apenas sorria em retribuição, sem o menor constrangimento pelo que havia feito.

A sala era enorme e tinha uma longa mesa em um retângulo que cabiam por volta de trinta pessoas. Nas duas extremidades haviam dois homens, seus olhares eram nada amistosos.

Um dos ocupantes era um homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos gélidos, sua face cheia de rugas geralmente demonstrava sua impaciência e desgosto em estar ali. Não era atoa que ele fosse o mais odiado por qualquer funcionário de todo o Ministério, e por incrível que pareça esse mesmo homem, era o próprio Ministro. Todos sabiam que estava sendo pressionado por seus inimigos para abandonar o cargo e o seu ar de superioridade e o descaso para com toda a população bruxa vinha ocasionando uma série de manifestações populares, ninguém ficaria surpreso no dia em que fosse colocado para fora do Ministério.

Por sua vez, do lado oposto estava um outro homem, uma versão mais jovem e encantadora do primeiro. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam sempre cuidadosamente arrumados, olhava qualquer funcionário com respeito e sempre carregava um sorriso simpático ao cumprimentar todos quando entrava e saia do trabalho. Mas nem por isso escapava das mais diversas fofocas, afinal era filho do Ministro, e como se não fosse o suficiente, recentemente havia sido nomeado como chefe dos aurores apesar de todo o esforço realizado pelo próprio pai de derrubar a indicação dele para o cargo.

Naquele momento o chefe dos aurores lançava um olhar exasperado ao Ministro, vendo que não iria se retirar da sala. Fez um sinal para que toda sua equipe sentasse e assim que eles fizeram se ergueu. Adrian trocou um olhar cansaço com a loira e a ruiva que estavam próximas a ele, era evidente que a presença do pai, Brian, o incomodava.

Ao perceber o ar cansado do chefe e amigo, tanto a loira quanto a ruiva expressaram olhares preocupados. Apesar de não ser segredo para ninguém sobre o clima tenso entre os dois, apenas as duas sabiam ao fundo o que acontecia entre pai e filho, uma verdadeira guerra fria, desde opiniões políticas quanto a herança deixada por Claire Hart. Assim que todos se encontravam acomodados, iniciou a reunião.

-Sinto muito por tê-los obrigados a acordarem tão cedo para esta reunião, porém, me vi obrigado a fazer isso diante de alguns imprevistos ocorridos essa manhã. –Falou o mais novo. -Antes de começar a falar sobre as novas missões gostaríamos... -Falou lançando um olhar irritado ao Ministro sentado do lado oposto. -... de discutir sobre os relatórios das missões anteriores.

Geralmente os relatórios eram entregues diretamente a Adrian, em individual, onde cada um relatava seus feitos, as dificuldades encontradas e as motivações de determinadas decisões, porém naquela manhã após insistência do Ministro se viu obrigado a mudar não só toda a sua rotina como a de sua equipe, mas o que mais irritava é que sabia exatamente o porque daquela imposição.

Passada uma hora e meia ainda escutavam o início do terceiro relatório, aquilo estava consumindo mais tempo do que eles esperavam. Jéssica suspirou em desanimado enquanto trocava olhares de profundo tédio com a ruiva, mas para o azar de ambas seus gestos discretos não passaram despercebidos pelo ministro.

-... Ao percebemos o esconderijo agimos com...

-Vejo que as senhoritas estão dando um profundo descaso a essa reunião. – Ele interrompeu bruscamente a fala do auror.

O silêncio reinou na sala, o auror que relatava perturbado permaneceu com a boca aberta enquanto fitava confuso o Ministro, este último não se importou em virar o centro da atenção, pelo contrário, sua pose voltou a ficar com ar de superioridade, enquanto olhava as duas aurores as desafiando a contrariá-lo.

Um pequeno estrondo se foi ouvido na outra extremidade da mesa, havia sido Adrian que socou a mesa com o punho, como previa seu pai estava atrás de uma desculpa para frustrar com seus planos. Estava muito enganado se achava que iria permitir comandar sua equipe!

-Desculpe, mas o que o senhor está querendo dizer com isso? -Jéssica perguntou com um falso ar de preocupação, porém a leve curva de um começo de sorriso a entregava.

- Quis dizer exatamente o que você entendeu menina, as senhoritas ficam sentadas ai trocando olhares em um sinal claro de descaso para com seus colegas de trabalho. Deveriam se envergonhar disto! –Falou o homem com um sorriso provocativo.

Adrian viu a loira se erguer de sua cadeira, mas antes que a coisa fugisse do controle foi até ela e tocou delicadamente seu ombro, esta apenas respirou profundamente e cruzou os braços.

-Senhor Ministro, espero que tenha consciência que se insultar novamente de qualquer forma um dos membros da minha equipe, terei todo o direito de pedir que se retire desta sala! -Falou o mais firme que conseguiu, Brian arqueou a sobrancelha como se estivesse o desafiando a cumprir sua ameaça, todavia para a surpresa da equipe não falou nada. - Agora se nos permite podemos continuar a lhe informar sobre nossos relatórios...

A partir daquele momento, todos só falavam aquilo que lhes eram questionados pelo chefe, dessa forma os relatórios começaram a serem mais rápidos. Quando chegaram na parte em que as missões eram distribuídas Jéssica e Gina passaram a ficar inquieta, afinal ambas por motivos distintos sofriam tanta pressão quanto Adrian, e por isso as missões destinadas a elas eram sempre as piores, ou como elas chamavam, era o resto. Exatamente por isso, por diversas vezes ambas sonhavam no dia em que fossem criar coragem e desistir da carreira, tinham inclusive planejado abrirem alguma loja em sociedade.

Adrian pegou uma pasta azul nas mãos e a olhou em silêncio, pelo seu olhar era claro que estava tomando uma importante decisão. Levantando a vista da pasta o deixou recair sobre o Ministro, ou como o chamava como pequeno, papai. Desde a morte de sua mãe aquele homem que um dia chegou a admirar se tornou um político arrogante que não media esforços em pisar em todos que lhe desagradassem ou lhe trouxesse algum risco, e nesse todos poderiam incluir _ele_ e _seus amigos_.

Estava prestes a tomar uma decisão sem volta, sabia que aquele gesto iria por fim a qualquer conversa que poderia ter entre eles. Desviou seu olhar para as duas mulheres que sempre estavam ao seu lado, aquelas que ao seu lado aguentou as diversas injustiças que Brian Hart era capaz, e por elas colocaria fim em um delas.

-Hoje me foi passado uma missão especial do ministério da Inglaterra, me pedindo para que se destaque uma de minhas aurores, devidamente qualificada, e indicasse para uma missão em Cambridge. -Fez se uma pausa onde todas as aurores mulheres se entreolhavam sorridentes. –Estive analisando o perfil esperado dessa auror, suas características e experiências, sendo assim decidi destacar a Weasley.

Uma cadeira foi derrubada bruscamente enquanto um Brian Hart furioso se erguia.

-Você não pode fazer isso! -Gritou o Ministro.

Com intensidade na voz, Adrian respondeu:

-Não só posso como já fiz, Ginevra Molly Weasley vai a esta missão. Estou cansado das suas interferências onde não deve senhor Ministro!

Incrédulo por ter sido desafiado em frente a todos aqueles aurores, mas confiante de que eles um dia se arrependeriam de tê-lo desafiado, saiu da sala batendo a porta a suas costas.

Depois da partida do ministro o clima se tornou mais leve, o que permitiu que várias brincadeiras fossem feitas à custa deste. Muitos cumprimentaram Gina por sua mais nova missão, essa mal podia esconder a felicidade por finalmente ser reconhecida ao invés de reprimida para mais uma missão sem a mínima importância para a sociedade bruxa. Porém não podia negar que o olhar triste de Adrian lhe preocupava tanto quanto lhe perturbava, seu sorriso morreu em seus lábios ao lembra-se de um garoto de cabelos negros e com aquele mesmo olhar estampados em seus olhos verdes.

Acordando do transe viu que todos se retiravam menos Adrian e Jéssica que permaneciam calados em seus devidos lugares, alguns aurores que se retiravam tinham caras desanimadas por provavelmente terem que trabalhar, enquanto isso os que estavam de folga saíam sorridentes fazendo piadas dos colegas de plantão.

Quando o último auror passou pela porta, deixando os três sozinhos, Jéssica se levantou e foi até o namorado, ao parar em suas costas passou a lhe massagear os ombros tensos arrancando um gemido de satisfação.

.

.

.

_**N/A: Olá, essa fic é de minha autoria, a primeira versão dela foi escrita em 2005, ou seja, a muitoooooooo tempo! Tenho atualmente 17 capítulos prontos, estou relendo a fic para corrigir possíveis erros antes de encerra-la como ela merece.**_

_**O fato de posta-la novamente se deve há algumas pessoas que nunca desistiram dela, como, por exemplo, a Andressa também conhecida como Dressa Potter, por isso dedico a fic para ela, Carol e Anny por me aturarem no MSN pedindo socorro ou lendo cenas e dando palpites. =D**_

_**Infelizmente até que termine os capítulos, serão no máximo 21, irei postar um por mês. Todavia, estou terminando uma Song Rony/Hermione que fiz praticamente toda no trabalho, irei postar novamente "Apenas Uma Segunda Chance" corrigida, entre outras que tenho postadas como a "St. Mungus, Muito além que um Hospital" que será devidamente corrigida (erros de gramática, ortografia).**_

_**Obrigado a todos que não desistiram, e se em minhas adaptações fico feliz com comentários imaginem fic de autoria própria, falto dar saltos de alegria! =D**_

_**Ass: *Lily Van Phailaxies* ou *Darklokura***_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capitulo II:**

.

Logo que saiu do bar decidiu voltar para casa a pé, assim teria mais tempo para achar uma solução para o seu _problema_. Por sorte as ruas estavam praticamente desertas, o que era verdadeiramente um milagre para aquele horário e se tratando de uma cidade como Londres.

Um casal passou ao seu lado discutindo.

-Amor, hoje é dia 9 de fevereiro! -Resmungou o homem, deveria ser uma data importante para ele.

A garota pareceu raciocinar um pouco, logo Harry percebeu a face dela se tingir de rosada segundos antes de se jogar nos braços do namorado.

O moreno se afastou deles, lhes dando privacidade, porém antes de se afastar ainda pode ouvir os pedidos de desculpas dela.

Harry riu levemente com a cena dos dois namorados, afinal alguém estava se dando bem naquele dia... Porém seu sorriso se desmanchou ao se recordar do que aquele homem falou, agora entedia o porquê estava tão irritado naquele dia 9 de fevereiro, todo ano se sentia deprimido naquela data, era o dia em que foi traído por Ginevra Molly Weasley!

De repente se viu perdido em meio às lembranças daquela que lhe fez sofrer tanto quanto amar.

_Estava novamente naquele lugar, distraído olhando as estrelas de forma intensa, aquela vista incrível era proporcionada apenas em um lugar: na torre de Astronomia. Tinha consciência que a qualquer momento alguém poderia encontrá-lo e provavelmente isto lhe acrescentaria mais uma detenção para sua enorme lista, mas não estava nem um pouco preocupado para o que pudesse acontecer. Afinal tudo o que poderiam fazer era obrigá-lo a passar algumas horas desagradáveis fazendo alguma tarefa inútil, grande coisa._

_Não saberia dizer exatamente quando e nem o porquê ultimamente todos seus pensamentos eram voltados para uma única jovem de cabelos flamejantes, essa por sua vez parecia não reparar ou não dava a mínima para os seus olhares. _

_Se deitou no chão e cruzou os braços em baixo da cabeça. _

_Como se não bastasse o fato de não ser correspondido, estava apaixonado pela irmã do seu melhor amigo. **Você é um grande idiota, Potter! **_

_Gina tinha tido uma apaixonite por ele quando era mais nova, porém ele nunca antes se preocupou em trocar mais do que três palavras com ela. Pelo menos não até vê-la passear de mãos dadas com Dino Thomas, companheiro de dormitório._

_Ao lembrar das mãos dos dois entrelaçadas sentia o sangue ferver e sua visão ficar um pouco turva, se o colega grifinório soubesse a raiva que estava sentindo iria começar a dormir de olhos bem abertos!_

_Passaram-se minutos, horas, e continuou deitado no chão daquela sala deserta. Pelo menos naquele lugar poderia fingir não ser Harry Potter e se lamentar como um garoto qualquer por ter perdido **a garota. **Só gostaria de ter certeza que Dino soubesse o quanto especial aquela ruiva poderia ser, mesmo com todo aquele temperamento. Gina era perfeita aos seus olhos, desde seu sorriso meigo aos socos e tapas que distribuía quando irritada._

_Viu as nuvens começarem a mudar de tonalidade e aquilo o preocupou, Hermione provavelmente comeria o seu fígado!_

_Pensando nisso que se virou para sair mas parou surpreso ao perceber que a grande dona de seus pensamentos estava ali, saindo discretamente._

_Sem se conter um genuíno sorriso da felicidade correu até ela lhe segurando o cotovelo._

_-Meu Merlin! –Ela exclamou arregalando os olhos castanhos, para Harry ela estava encantadora. - Assim você me mata de susto! _

_Ela riu, porém não conseguiu ocultar o nervosismo._

_Harry ao vê-la rir não conteve o enorme sorriso nos lábios, talvez fosse impressão dele, mas ela parecia ter corado um pouco._

_-Por que veio aqui? -Perguntou esperançoso._

_Dessa vez era inegável que ela estava envergonhada, sua face estava tão vermelha quanto a de Rony quando era pego no flagra. Por sua vez, ele a cada segundo sentia o peito se encher de esperança._

_-Eu vim aqui... -Ela começou com grande esforço, molhou os lábios secos e tentou prosseguir. -Por que estava preocupada com você... –Gaguejou a ruiva se sentindo patética, mas ao perceber que o moreno sorria cada vez mais tentou corrigir. - Quer dizer o Rony me disse... –Arregalou os olhos castanhos ao ver a sua perigosa e tentadora aproximação. -A Hermione ela estava perto..._

_A cada palavra dita, o sorriso dele se alargava mais. Não tinha mais qualquer dúvida do motivo que a tinha levado ali, sabia que estava por causa dele, porque estava **preocupada com ele**! _

_Antes que pudesse se conter estava com o corpo ao dela, acariciou a face pálida dela como se fosse algo extremamente precioso e delicado. Seus olhos cor de mel por um momento se desviaram para o seus lábios, a viu molhar o lábio inferior involuntariamente com a ponto da língua. Temia o momento que Gina recobrasse a consciência do que estava acontecendo, por isso segurou seu queixo de maneira firme o puxando para perto do dele, e antes que ela pudesse reagir pressionou seus lábios nos dela, a princípio viu a dúvida preenchê-la, porém logo a sentiu entreabrir os lábios lhe dando passagem para aprofundar o beijo. _

Esfregou a mão na face com força, afastando as recordações do primeiro beijo deles, não deveria estar se lembrando dela, não depois de todos esses anos! Porém contra tudo o que seu lado racional lhe gritava ele ainda sorria ao recordar os lábios macios e vermelhos dela.

De onde estava poderia enxergou o condomínio que morava, e isto o fez estancar e arregalar os olhos. Maldição estava sorrindo igual um adolescente apaixonado ao se lembrar **_dela de novo!_** Apressou-se em direção a seu apartamento, se recusava a pensar nela daquela forma novamente, só um grande idiota sem orgulho agiria daquela forma, e definitivamente Harry James Potter não fazia parte daquela lista.

Entrou no prédio que morava e teve sob o olhar de censura da velha sindica, cumprimentando-a se dirigiu ao elevador, algumas mulheres que saiam dali o mediram enquanto este cansado adentrava o lugar e apertava o número do seu andar, fingia não notá-las.

Ao abrir a porta do seu apartamento algo pulou em seu pescoço, um perfume enjoativo invadiu suas narinas o obrigando a se desvencilhou do abraço enjoado. Sem qualquer remorso pelo gesto indelicado adentrou completamente no apartamento indo direto ao frigobar, com uma garrafa de whisky e um copo voltou para sala.

Zangada, a mulata bateu a porta e a trancou jogando a chave no colo dele.

Não disse nenhuma palavra a ela, apenas se serviu em silêncio e passou a tomá-lo calmamente enquanto a assistia lhe fuzilar com as mãos na cintura.

-Você não vai dizer nada? -Perguntou incrédula, seus negros cabelos cacheados balançaram com o gesto de cabeça indignado, seus olhos chocolates ficaram levemente marejados, cruzou os braços em cima dos avantajados seios.

-O que você quer que eu diga?

-Oi Vanessa, seria um ótimo começo! –Ela disse com ironia. -Você sabe quantas horas passei sozinha? Por acaso se quer se recorda que hoje eu iria fazer o jantar para nós? –Sua voz falhou levemente, e ela teve que parar e respirar profundamente antes de prosseguir. -Sem falar do tempo que gastei atendendo a chata da sindica.

Harry se sentiu um miserável, porém não gostava de sentir-se pressionado e tudo o que Vanessa fazia depois que ficaram juntos era tentar arrancar atitudes que não poderia ter.

-_Oi Vanessa_. – Disse de mau gosto.

Caminhava em direção ao quarto quando a sentiu lhe segurar o braço com força. Com raiva virou-se pronto para dizer poucas e boas para ela, porém parou automaticamente ao ver que as lágrimas que ela seguravam corriam livremente por sua face. Arrependido por seu comportamento tentou abraçá-la, reconfortá-la, mas desta vez quem se desvencilhou de seu carinho foi ela.

-Desculpe Van...

Sem dizer nada a mulher levantou a cabeça lhe lançando um olhar zangado onde dizia perfeitamente para ficar calado, Harry nervosamente colocou as mãos no bolso, percebendo a seriedade do que viria a seguir, por sua vez Vanessa tentava ao máximo conter as lágrimas traiçoeiras.

-Cansei, não vou mais te desculpar essas atitudes. Do que adianta continuarmos fingindo? –Sua voz demonstrava que finalmente havia tomado uma decisão difícil. -Esse relacionamento nunca irá dar certo se apenas um de nós esta envolvido nisso. Assumo minha responsabilidade, eu quem pedi uma segunda chance, mas que droga Harry! Você esta aí, preso ao maldito passado, não sei o que aconteceu e na verdade nem me importo mais, porém não é justo, não com você e muito menos comigo! –Lágrimas corriam pela face da morena enquanto ele a olhava com remorso. – Procure-a, diga tudo o que precisa dizer de uma vez por todas e esqueça, se desprenda do passado e talvez você seja capaz de prosseguir, mas não agora.

O moreno mantinha os punhos semicerrados dentro do bolso, era difícil de refrear a vontade de protestar contra aquilo, nunca voltaria a falar **dela,** ou pior, com **ela**. Porém não ousaria interromper o desabafo da namorada.

-Eu... –Sua voz voltou a falhar e ela abaixou a cabeça. –Te amo. –Murmurou timidamente. –Mas... acabou, não vou mais fingir que ficar ao seu lado esta me machucando.

Afastou-se dele e foi até a mesa de centro onde estava sua bolsa a abriu e dela tirou uma chave, caminhou até o moreno e o pegou pelo braço que se matinha rígido o levando até a porta, de costas e com o olhar fixo nos dele conseguiu abrir. Respirou profundamente, reunindo a coragem que precisava para desistir de um amor, no entanto antes disso se permitiu despedir dele, na ponta dos pés agarrou sua face com as duas mãos tremulas e lhe beijou com ardor. Não havia engano, aquele era o último que trocariam, sem deixar de beijá-lo tirou a chave da fechadura e a colou em seu bolso esquerdo.

Deu um passo para trás e com um último sorriso forçado saiu do apartamento, não ousaria olhar para trás novamente.

Não houve despedida, nenhuma maldita palavra. Parado na porta a assistiu entrar no elevador de cabeça baixa, lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Seu coração se apertou ao ver o sofrimento que havia causado na mulher que tanto tinha lhe dado força nestes últimos meses, mais uma vez Harry Potter tinha sido um monstro sem sentimento.

Com a certeza de que não poderia deixá-la sair de sua vida daquela forma desceu as escadas correndo, pulando de dois em dois degraus, quando estava próximo a portaria esbarrou em um homem que vinha na direção oposta, gritando desculpa terminou de descer os lances de escada. Não se importando com os olhares curiosos do porteiro e da sindica correu até a morena que estava do outro lado da rua em frente ao seu carro.

-Vanessa espera! -Pediu o moreno a alcançando, este ofegante se curvou apoiando as mãos no joelho tentando recuperar o fôlego. -Não podia deixar você partir sem te dizer nada! – Confessou pouco antes de se erguer e olhá-la seriamente. -Sinto muito, nunca fui bom quando o assunto é relacionamentos. Deveria ter sido sincero desde o começo, você merece alguém que saiba lhe tratar com toda a admiração e amor do mundo, você é uma mulher maravilhosa e eu sou um grande tolo por ser incapaz de amá-la. Por favor, Vanessa sei que fui um lixo pra você, mas, por favor, me perdoe?

O moreno se ajoelhou perante a figura surpresa da morena, alguns curiosos que passavam por eles pararam para assistir a cena. Vanessa por sua vez se agachou e colocou as mãos do moreno entre as suas, seus olhos brilhavam de forma amorosa para o homem, soltou uma das mãos dele e lhe beijou demoradamente o lado direito de sua face.

-Tem como não te perdoar? –Perguntou tentando soar divertida, mas sua voz vacilou por um momento. -Me faz um favor sim, procure-a!

Sem ter mais o que dizer, os dois levantaram e se abraçaram. Vanessa sabendo que naquele momento estava perdendo o homem que amava e Harry sabendo que estava deixando partir uma das mulheres mais especiais que poderia conhecer. Naquele momento suas vidas tomavam novos e diferentes caminhos.

Gina encarou o amigo seriamente, sentia a culpa lhe dominar. Adrian estava daquele jeito por ter enfrentado o pai e tudo unicamente para ajudá-la, pensou durante alguns minutos em que o silêncio se tornava cada vez mais incomodo, tomando sua decisão fez menção de dizer algo mas antes uma voz grave se tornou presente.

-Você vai a esta missão Gina.

Gina bufou. Como ele sabia? Deveria ser mesmo muito óbvia para Adrian saber exatamente o que estava se passando por sua cabeça, fixou suas íris castanhas nas deles e elas brilhavam em determinação, suspirou cansada, ele havia tomado sua decisão e nada o faria voltar atrás... A menos que alguém falasse em seu favor.

Virou-se para a loira a sua frente e ela apenas negou com um aceno de cabeça. Desta vez deixou-se escorregar pela cadeira enquanto soltava um resmungo de indignação, tinha sido vencida em uma votação inexistente.

-Olha, eu sei o que passa dentro dessa sua cabeça, então vamos deixar algumas coisas claras: não é por que eu tive uma discussão com meu **_querido_** pai que vou deixar você estragar sua oportunidade de se tornar a auror número um!

A loira fez um leve barulho com a garganta, e quando recebeu o olhar confuso do namorado, respondeu com seu sorriso típico.

-Adrian, não vamos exagerar. Gina só seria a número um se **_eu_** não estivesse aqui, lógico que número dois se encaixa perfeitamente para ela. –Falou parando de massagear o namorado e jogando os cabelos para trás enquanto dava seu sorriso mais confiante.

O moreno simplesmente revirou os olhos, como foi achar uma namorada de ego tão grande?

-Acho que a tinta afetou seus neurônios, querida loira oxigenada, porque qualquer um é capaz de ver que eu ganharia facilmente o título de melhor auror. - Falou a ruiva imitando o gesto da loira, fazendo seus cabelos flamejantes esvoaçarem para trás de forma sexy, acrescentando um beijo jogado no ar. - Mas como sou uma pessoa boazinha deixarei pegar o segundo lugar. – Concluiu por fim.

Mulheres! Poderia viver mil anos e nunca as entenderia. Uma hora estavam desanimadas, com baixa autoestima, na outra com um comentário seu ego crescia contaminando a todos a sua volta. Revirou os olhos pela segunda vez seguida ao perceber a leve discussão das duas sobre quem era melhor, porém tinha plena consciência de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira que as duas faziam para descontrair o ambiente.

Levantou-se e pegou a loira pelos braços, ela se virou surpresa para ele que apenas sorriu de fora maldosa. Isso a fez arregalar os olhos prevendo seus atos, mas era tarde de mais, antes que fosse capaz de reagir ao seu ataque estava encurralada e se debatia, altas gargalhadas preencheram o ambiente após o inesperado ataque de cócegas.

Gina se manteve de canto rindo, Jéssica se contorcia perante aos ataques, vez ou outra ela tentava contra-atacar mas nenhum deles surtiu o efeito esperado.

Adrian enquanto a atacava dava sonoras risadas ao ver seu esforço, os cabelos sempre cuidadosamente arrumados tinham se desmanchado e agora estavam jogados para frente.

-Será que devo deixar o casal a sós? – Questionou Gina com diversão.

Tão logo falou se arrependeu, o sorriso maldoso do moreno se alargou mais com a possibilidade da nova vítima. Com pesar o assistiu finalmente largar a loira na cadeira e caminhar lentamente em sua direção, quando Adrian estava próximo começou a correr e qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar que este a seguia insistente com as mãos erguidas e os dedos se mexendo rapidamente. Para quem visse de fora a cena seria no mínimo cômica, para não dizer patética, três aurores devidamente treinados fazendo guerra de cócegas. Sua distração foi seu erro, graças a isto ele foi capaz de alcançá-la.

-Agora você vai pagar por rir de mim!

-Ah não, por favor...

-Tarde de mais mocinha, agora terá que pagar pelos seus pecados.

Quando a loira recuperou um pouco da sua força foi em passos cautelosos até o moreno, o atacou pelas costas. Este surpreso se virou tentando se livrar dela, porém foi a vez da ruiva de ataca-lo. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, ora fazendo cócegas no moreno, ora gargalhando recebendo o ataque dele, exaustos e com lágrimas de tanto rir concordaram com uma trégua.

Se alguém entrasse naquela hora iria com certeza pensar em algo diverso da realidade. Estavam em estado lastimável, jogados molemente no chão, um por cima do outro, suas roupas amassadas e seus cabelos totalmente embaraçados. Entreolharam-se com sorrisos cansados. Poderiam ter acabado de fazer uma brincadeira infantil, mas quem foi que disse que adultos às vezes não poderiam agir como crianças novamente?

-O que vão pensar quando nós três sairmos desta sala?- Perguntou Adrian.

-E quem disse que vamos sair daqui tão cedo? -Perguntou as duas mulheres juntas.

-Pensei que queriam ir para casa. -Comentou divertido.

-Desse jeito querido? –Perguntou Jéssica apontando para si. -Nunca!

**_..._**

**_Uma semana depois_**

**_..._**

Dormia tranquilamente no sofá quando de repente a campainha começou a tocar incansavelmente. Imerso em sono tentou abafar o som tampando a cabeça com o travesseiro, porém de nada adiantou, após ter falhado miseravelmente ergueu um pouco a cabeça sonolento, a única coisa que conseguiu enxergar foi borrões a sua frente, tateou a cômoda ao seu lado até finalmente achar o que procurava, colocou seus óculos antigos e olhou o relógio forçando seus olhos para se manter abertos. Soltou alguns palavrões ao ver o horário, extremamente cedo por sinal.

Quem seria o chato a incomodá-lo a esta hora da manhã?

Procurou ignorar a campainha, mas essa parecia penetrar em sua mente, ecoando de forma irritante, com um grito de raiva e frustração chutou para longe suas cobertas enquanto se levantava e arrastava-se até a porta com a pior carranca que possuía.

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com um homem vestido elegantemente em um terno de gala, era alto, ruivo, de olhos azuis e um sorriso incrivelmente irritante.

-Bom dia. -O ouviu dizer alegremente enquanto invadia o seu apartamento.

Assistiu incrédulo o ruivo se jogar no seu sofá, não sem antes jogar ao chão as roupas ali largadas. Arregalou as íris esverdeadas com tamanha ousadia do amigo, mas ele pareceu não notar. Folgado, pensou enquanto empurrou a porta com força fazendo esta se fechar em um enorme estrondo, provavelmente depois disso teria que escutar um grande discurso sobre bons modos da sindica bisbilhoteira.

-O que tem de bom? –Se lembrou de responder.

Ronald Weasley fingiu não tê-lo escutado, mesmo com todos os resmungos do amigo.

O ruivo parecia estar desligado sobre o que Harry fazia no momento, se preocupando apenas em cruzar os braços atrás da cabeça para se apoiar neles enquanto analisava detalhadamente o apartamento.

-Pensei que seus pais tivessem lhe deixado uma herança. - Comentou repentinamente Rony em tom casual.

Harry que estava em seu pequeno frigobar ergueu as sobrancelhas em confusão, parando de preparar os drinques e passando a prestar atenção nele.

-E deixaram.

-E onde esta? -Perguntou com uma curiosidade idiota, afinal de contas ele sabia muito bem de tudo isso.

-Dentro do meu colchão. –Respondeu o moreno carregado de deboche, ao receber o olhar aturdido do amigo se lembrou do fato dele não conhecer alguns "costumes dos trouxas". -Em Gringotes, onde mais estaria Rony?

O amigo apenas balançou os ombros com pouco caso, provavelmente ainda tentando entender sua piada de péssimo gosto. Com mau humor terminou de servir os drinques e se dirigiu até o ruivo, estendendo um dos copos em sua direção.

-Não deveria beber a essa hora da manhã. - Repreendeu-o de forma séria.

Então agora aquele ruivo sabia ver as horas? Perguntou-se Harry irônico, quando o assunto é tirá-lo da cama enquanto praticamente quebrava sua campainha o horário era esquecido.

- Se não queria beber era só falar. -Falou dando as costas ao ruivo e indo se sentar em uma poltrona vaga. –Além do mais Hermionizinha, isso daqui é só para acordar. Afinal tenho um amigo intrometido e sem qualquer senso de horário, que invade minha casa fazendo perguntas incoerentes. Aliás, quase me esqueço de perguntar: O que queria fazendo estas perguntas, Weasley?

Desviou o olhar dele e voltou a observar a casa do amigo com um sorriso falsamente inocente nos lábios.

-Estava pensando que seria melhor você parar de ser pão duro e contratar uma empregada, sua casa até mesmo para um homem solteiro esta inabitável.

Fixou seu olhar no ruivo, por um curto período já que não resistiu à curiosidade de observar seu apartamento. Assustou-se ao ver que o amigo estava certo.

Começou a olhar detalhadamente a sala, sua estante estava cheias de capinhas de Cd jogadas, seu tapete negro quase não se mostrava pelo tanto de roupas sujas e sapatos largados de qualquer forma, em seu frigobar as bebidas estavam espalhadas, assim como, os copos usados. Sua cozinha pelo pouco que via estava com a pia cheia de louça, em cima do fogão sabia haver uma panela cheia com uma coisa gosmenta que tinha tentado preparar no dia anterior, há dois passos a direita estava a mesa onde esquecida sobre ela havia uma pizza descoberta praticamente inteira.

Coçou a barba por fazer se lembrando do banheiro e do quarto que mesmo não dando para vê-los de onde estava sabia perfeitamente que seu estado não era melhor do que aquele. Suspirou se dando conta do trabalho que teria para arrumar tudo aquilo.

-Você, por acaso, não teria o telefone de uma empregada, ou teria? –perguntou deixando a bebida de lado.

Rony gargalhou alto antes de responder:

-E quem em perfeito juízo arrumaria isso?

...

Gia correu até sentir os músculos do corpo implorar por descanso, com os fones de ouvido e a música alta tentou se esquivar do grudento vizinho, mesmo quando ainda namorava o inútil do Dimitri o insistente vizinho vivia arrumando desculpas para encontrá-la.

Rangeu os dentes ao vê-lo se aproximar, porém quase foi capaz de gritar de alegria quando viu a velha Sra. Lawson pedir para ele descarregar suas compras do carro.

Se aproveitando da chance oferecida pelo destino voltou a correr, porém dessa vez de volta para casa. Ainda precisava acertar os últimos detalhes antes de sair em missão.

Assim que atravessou a porta tratou de trancá-la e fechar as janelas, apenas para garantir que nenhum outro incidente como o da última vez acontecesse. Assim se lembrava do chato do Luke, mais conhecido como "vizinho-grude" invadiu sua casa pela janela porque supostamente escutou gritos. Era incrível o dom que tinha para atrair os homens errados.

Entrou no banheiro e deixou seu corpo relaxar na enorme banheira, sentiu cada músculo tenso se render a água morna, fechou os olhos e se permitiu simplesmente relaxar, porém um leve barulho no andar de baixo lhe fez voltar a ficar alerta, se envolveu pelo robe.

Com a varinha em punhos procurou fazer o menor possível, assistiu o vulto de alguém alto e magro entrar em seu quarto, em segundos estava chutando a porta e apontando a varinha para o invasor.

-Eí, abaixa isso, sou eu! –Falou Jéssica que segurava em suas mãos uma toalha.

Gina abaixou a varinha e sua face ficou perigosamente vermelha, poderia ter atingido a amiga com um feitiço perigoso.

-Qual é a sua dificuldade em usar a porta? -Perguntou Gina irritada.

Jéssica arqueou a sobrancelha e continuou a limpar a face fuja de fuligem.

- Sr. Grude. –Falou como se aquilo explicasse tudo, e realmente explicava. – Não tinha combinado de irmos juntas?

Gina balançou a cabeça concordando e foi em direção a cama onde estava com a roupa separa, após agarrá-las voltou ao banheiro.

Enquanto isso, Jéssica se entreteve com a caixinha de música da amiga. Se ela tivesse prestado maior atenção teria reparado que a pequena bailarina ruiva era na verdade uma miniatura da ruiva.

Gina saiu do banheiro e estancou na porta ao escutar a música, aquela música lhe trazia tantas lembranças...

_Havia passado da hora de recolher, ao invés de ficar dentro do salão comunal ao lado de seus amigos, era arrastada pelos corredores do castelo pelo moreno de olhos verdes. Ele lhe conduziu por diversos corredores desconhecidos por ela, deixando cada vez mais sua curiosidade aguçada. _

_-Vamos Harry, me diga onde estamos indo. –Pediu novamente, o obrigando a parar._

_-Surpresa. –Falou Harry parando e apertando sua bochecha esquerda levemente._

_Voltaram a andar, porém dessa vez acabou fazendo com que ela de desequilibrasse, como não percebeu voltou a puxá-la o que foi desastroso para ambos. Gina caiu por cima do namorado que soltou um urro de dor._

_Se afastou dele com olhos preocupados, mas para sua surpresa ele passou a rir._

_-Essa doeu. - Comentou o moreno se levantando e a ajudando se erguer._

_-Me desculpe. - Pediu timidamente._

_Harry sorriu compreensivo, fazendo um leve carinho em sua face rosada, aproximou seus lábios e os beijou ternamente, não queriam que o beijo terminasse. Entretanto, ao escutarem passos de alguém se aproximando não foi preciso dizerem nada, logo os dois estavam correndo pelos corredores novamente._

_Harry abriu o mata do maroto, era o Seboso! Fez uma careta ao pensar no escândalo que o professor de poções faria caso conseguisse pegá-los aquela hora._

_Dobraram a esquerda e entrando mais uma vez em um longo corredor que havia uma única porta no final._

_-Espero que goste. –Falou Harry no ouvido da ruiva que se arrepiou com o contato._

_Abriu a porta e fez sinal para que ela entrasse primeiro, assim que ela o fez logo abriu um grande sorriso ao perceber seu encantado._

_Recentemente Gina tinha lhe confessado o quanto se sentiu deprimida por não ter sido convidada por ele para o Baile de Inverno. _

_-É lindo! –Ela disse se virando na sua direção, sustentava nos lábios um sorriso radiante. –Como conseguiu me esconder isso? –Perguntou curiosa._

_-Precisei da ajuda de Rony e Hermione. –Confessou levemente corado. _

_Gina riu pelo constrangimento dele e se jogou em seus braços. Logo os braços dela se enrolam no pescoço dele, ambos sentem aquele frio costumeiro na barriga, fazia tão pouco tempo que estavam juntos que ainda não tinham se acostumados que um pertencia ao outro, ele, Harry Potter era dela!_

_Com esse pensamento acabou com a distância de seus lábios e o beijou._

_-Me lembre de agradecer aqueles dois. –Pediu ela._

_Harry riu e logo a puxou para mesa, onde puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse._

_-Lembrarei, assim que ela parar de reclamar com Rony por não ser romântico._

_Gina tentou prender o riso, mas acabou cedendo, o irmão e a cunhada não tinham jeito!_

_Por alguns minutos permitiu-se admirar a decoração que estava perfeita, coisa que só poderia ter sido obra de Hermione Granger._

_Todas as paredes da pequena sala estava coberta de gelo prateado e cintilante, com centenas de guirlandas de visco e azevinho cruzando o teto escuro e salpicado de estrelas – o mesmo feitiço que era utilizado no salão principal. No canto ao lado de uma pequena pisca de dança, havia uma mesa iluminada com lanterna, que acomodava duas pessoas. _

_Mal terminaram de comer e Harry já a conduzia para a pequena pisca, com um aceno de varinha uma música começa a tocar, fato esse que surpreendeu a ruivinha._

_Quando sentaram ele lhe estendeu um pequeno embrulho, ansiosa tratou de abri-la logo e se deparou com um caixinha de música, dentro dela havia uma bailarina que era a sua miniatura._

_-Quando me contou sobre o Baile, tudo que consegui fazer foi imaginá-la comigo, com toda a certeza a dança teria bem menos assustadora. –Falou arrancando uma risada dela. -Nos dias que antecederam você passou a dominar meus sonhos, sempre dançando._

_-Harry... – Gina sussurrou com a voz embargada, seus olhos castanhos mel brilhavam emocionados. –Eu... é lindo!-Concluiu sem palavras._

Gina parou de se arrumar e rumou até a amiga, fechando a caixa que tocava aquela suave música que tanto lhe confundia. Sentiu os olhos da amiga sobre si com uma muda pergunta, apenas mirou a caixinha com tristeza, mas logo tratou de esconder.

-Digamos que me traz péssimas lembranças. –Esclareceu Gina voltando a se arrumar. –Eu sei que deveria me livrar dessa coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo é bom guarda-la para me lembrar o quanto idiota eu fui.

Jéssica balançou a cabeça concordando, sabia que a amiga não estava falando de um namoro recente, aquela caixinha deveria ser presente do famoso herói que havia destruído o coração da amiga quando adolescente.

-Falando em coisas que deve jogar fora, acho que não percebeu que ainda tem um porta-retratos com o Dimitri em sua sala. –Comentou Jéssica com asco ao dizer o nome do trouxa que era empresário e recentemente havia se tornado um político,

Gina pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, como se para lembrar-se de tal objeto.

-Preciso literalmente fazer uma limpeza no meu apartamento, estou acumulando coisas inúteis.

-Se quiser, eu posso jogar aquele retrato fora enquanto se arruma. –Comentou Jéssica rindo.

Com um aceno em concordância viu a amiga descer as escadas em direção a sua sala, a loira teria tanto prazer quanto ela teve ao terminar seu relacionamento com o homem, logo após descobrir o mau caráter que ele era.

_-Ginevra! –O homem gritou exaltado._

_Os dentes de Gina rangeram, enquanto se virava na direção dele, sua face estava totalmente tingida de vermelho e suas mãos tremiam levemente. Por pouco não tinha tirado a varinha do bolso e lançado uma azaração nele._

_-O que quer? –Ela perguntou furiosa._

_Ele se aproximou dela e cometeu o erro de tocá-la, um terrível erro por sinal._

_Devido aos treinamentos de auror, Gina era uma das especialistas em auto defesa e qualquer um dos colegas sabia que tocá-la naquelas ocasiões implorar por sentir dor. Com poucos golpes ela lhe segurou o braço, o puxou de forma que a sua perna lhe pudesse dar uma rasteira e assim que ele caiu pisou em seu pescoço, o braço ainda em sua posse com grande possibilidade de ser quebrado com o menor movimento dela._

_-Não. Ouse. Me. Tocar! –Gritou a ruiva palavra por palavra._

_Ele apenas balançou como pode a cabeça concordando._

_Ainda o segurando disse: _

_-Você nunca teve interesse naquele orfanato, não foi? - perguntou com ódio, ele tentou falar porém Gina aumentou a pressão do seu pé no pescoço dele, o deixando cada vez mais vermelho. –Você é podre Dimitri Tremayne, eu sinceramente pensei que você queria ajudar aquelas crianças... –Sua voz parecia cada vez mais revoltada, assim como seus olhos que pareciam estar em chamas de tanta raiva que sentia. –Pode se candidatar, fingir-se o quanto quiser de alguém importante, mas você sabe **quem** eu sou, e principalmente, o **que** eu sou. Então se eu souber que você se quer **pensou** em prosseguir com isso... irá pagar muito, mais muito, caro! _

_Terminando de dizer isso a ruiva o soltou e chutou suas costelas, pelo barulho do choque aos ossos, com certeza tinha quebrado algo nele._

_Dando as costas ao homem, sem se importar com seus gritos de dor, Gina foi até a saída e antes que entrasse no taxi gritou: "E esta tudo terminado, se você não entendeu ainda!"_

Novamente Gina despertou de suas recordações, ao menos dessa ultima havia orgulho. Tinha feito o que queria, e graças a sua ameaça o orfanato continuava funcionando e recebendo verbas maiores. Tudo isso porque o novo senador Dimitri Tremayne tinha medo de uma visita da ex-namorada.

...

-Não que esteja reclamando. -Começou Harry quebrando o silêncio. -Mesmo que você mereça. -não deixou de acrescentar. -Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa em especial para você vir me visitar a esta hora e desse jeito?

Rony olhou pra si mesmo, só agora havia se lembrado que ainda vestia sua veste de gala, passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos o bagunçando um pouco ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava sua postura no sofá.

-É que eu vim direto da festa de ontem do ministério.

Lembrava-se muito bem da festa, como sempre seu "querido" chefe, havia obrigado a todos os aurores para que comparecesse a bendita festa, se recordou que chegou com quarenta minutos de atraso e isso só atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade dos jornalistas, e foi um verdadeiro desafio se livrar deles.

Quando imaginou que estava livre e enfim poderia se dirigir a mesa de honra, onde se encontrava a única família que conheceu, os Weasley's. O patriarca Arthur Weasley, após a guerra havia se tornado o novo Ministro da Magia, porém ainda era o mesmo homem simples apaixonado por coisas do mundo trouxa. Harry que pensava em se juntar aos ruivos, teve seus planos rudemente interrompidos ao ser abordado por uma grande massa de mulheres da alta sociedade que se diziam fãs dele. Demorou-se uma hora conversando com elas, até que teve a brilhante ideia de pedir licença para ir ao toalete. Sabendo da impossibilidade de ter alguns minutos de paz com os amigos, preferiu se retirar da festa, afinal seu dever como funcionário do Ministério já estava cumprido.

-Eu estive lá. –Comentou com desgosto.

-Fiquei sabendo, só estranhei você não ter ido falar com nós. – Comentou o ruivo com olhar intenso sobre ele.

-Iria se não fosse impedido por um número considerável de abutres.

Rony gargalhou com o comentário do amigo, viu Harry o olhar com curiosidade, tentando adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça, e ele apenas agradeceu mentalmente que este fosse péssimo em Legilimência.

-Vim conversar sobre sua missão. - Comentou Rony tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo.

-Olha Rony se for para falar do casamento, eu realmente sinto muito, mas não sei nada sobre minha nova missão e não poderia lhe deixar na mão sendo seu padrinho e acabar não aparecendo.

Ronald lançou um olhar que dizia claramente que não havia acreditado em sua desculpa. Tomou o cuidado de guarda mentalmente que deveria depois matar o amigo por causa disso, mas naquele momento era necessário se concentrar no motivo de estar ali. Tinha que avisá-lo sobre o conteúdo da carta que Kingsley, por sorte estavam em reunião e soube de primeira mão sobre um detalhe inesperado daquela missão. Suspirou cansadamente, com certeza Harry teria um duplo ataque quando soubesse.

-Na verdade o que vim fazer aqui esta relacionado a sua ...

Porém não houve chance de terminar sua frase pois uma coruja começou a bater na janela, o moreno arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiado ao ver o desanimo na face de Rony, pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas a coruja batia com mais força no vidro, antes que o quebrasse foi atendê-la.

Abriu a janela e a mesma invadiu seu apartamento deixando cair em sua mesa um jornal, partindo em seguida. Harry lançou um rápido olhar a Rony que parecia ter estranhado tanto quanto ele o jornal. Sabia que o moreno não possuía nenhuma assinatura.

Harry, com profundo desgosto viu seu nome na pagina principal, em baixo um título ridículo: "Harry Potter ataca novamente". Haviam duas fotos dele, uma tirada na companhia de Vanessa em uma festa de aniversário de um colega de trabalho, reconheceu como sendo no começo de namoro deles, e a outra era do evento daquela noite, onde estava rindo de forma forçado ao lado daqueles abutres que lhe cercaram na noite anterior.

Título ridículo, foto de merda, e jornalista Filho da Puta era tudo o que passava pelos pensamentos dele.

Durante os minutos que se passaram Rony ficou assistindo-o proferir uma série de palavrões, que nem ele mesmo conhecia, suspirou novamente, não iria conseguir contar o que havia descoberto na noite anterior. Talvez... fosse melhor ele descobrir por si só.

.

.

.

**N/A: Ola, como vão vcs? Não sei quem esta lendo... espero que alguém esteja gostando da fics, dei uma leve mudada antes de postar, colocando a menção ao Dimitri, afinal como minha amiga Anny falou: "Não gosto do Harry garanhão e a Gina bobinha sozinha". Pois bem, ela NÃO esteve sozinha todo esse tempo, e isso só fará diferença no final... Como? Isso vcs terão que ler para saber.**

**Praticamente os primeiros capítulos são uma introdução ao que vai acontecer, então relaxem que tem MUITA coisa pela frente.**

**Obrigada a todos pelo carinho, e até o próximo capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**.**

Logo que elas entraram na sala de reuniões a primeira ação de ambas foi procurar por Adrian, mas este surpreendentemente não estava na sala, trocaram um olhar que revelava a preocupação de ambas, afinal era de costume que o amigo chegasse primeiro que todos, os aguardando. Nesse momento sentiram alguém tocar em seus ombros delicadamente, viraram-se e se depararam com o moreno lhes sorrindo.

-Acho melhor irem para seus lugares. -Comentou sorrindo.

Permitiram-se entreolharem pela segunda vez com desconfiança, porém permaneceram caladas, pelo menos por enquanto. Cumprimentaram os outros presentes ao mesmo tempo em que Adrian mexia em alguns papéis.

Além dos três havia dois aurores e a secretária do moreno. Ela havia pintado os cabelos longos de loiro, usava sempre vestidos curtos e uma maquiagem carregava, o que a deixava um tanto vulgar.

Jéssica nunca havia gostado da secretaria, era atirada demais, e não poderia ignorar o fato que apesar de ser auror formada preferia misteriosamente trabalhar como uma mera secretária, coisa que só decidiu após conhecer o seu _**noivo dela**_.

Sem perceber o olhar de reprovação da noiva para com sua secretária, o moreno passou a distribuir cópias do material que carregava para todos os presentes, sua face demonstrava que estava desgosto por algo com relação a missão.

-Este relatório que acabei de lhes entregar é o que recebi ontem a noite do ministério Inglês, devo dizer que as noticias que trago não são tão boas quanto gostaria que fossem, mas antes de falar o porquê preciso explicar melhor esta missão. –Falou procurando uma página especifica. - Se os senhores mudarem para página 5, encontrarão o nosso objetivo principal. - Enquanto falava todos mexiam em seus relatórios.

–Ginevra, sua missão é se infiltrar junto de um auror inglês na cidade de Cambridge, pelos meus dados será uma recém-casada. Ocorre que ultimamente o Ministério recebe informações de magia negra em alguns bairros trouxas e você e seu parceiro terá o dever de investigar discretamente cada um deles e achar os responsáveis, é fundamental que vocês tentem descobrir se há algum relacionamento entre estes incidentes.

-Que espécie de Magia Negra esta sendo praticando? -Perguntou Bob, um auror de 40 anos com cabelos grisalhos.

Adrian respirou profundamente, mas soltou o ar ao remexer em sua pasta de documentos.

Silêncio, era tudo que tinha restado após aquela pergunta feita pelo auror, Adrian parecia concentrado em achar alguma coisa importante antes de responder a pergunta do colega de trabalho, enquanto isso todos olhavam para ele esperando calmamente por maiores informações, ou quase todos, já que a secretária deste parecia mais interessada em admirá-lo.

Jéssica se apoiou em um dos braços e ficou assistindo em silêncio o namorado revirar os papéis, revirou os olhos, conhecendo a organização do noivo talvez fosse demorar para encontra-lo. Procurando se manter ocupada desviou o olhar para o restante dos membros da reunião, Bob e Martins conversavam em sussurros, Gina lia alguma coisa qualquer em seu relatório, sorriu ao imaginar a felicidade dela com aquela oportunidade. Desviou o olhar para Kate - a secretária- a mulher estava com o corpo totalmente virado na direção de Adrian e havia aberto mais um botão da sua blusa revelando assim a peça íntima que usava, seus olhos estavam carregados de promessas indecentes enquanto o secava. Ela praticamente possuía uma placa dizendo "Me Coma".

Com mãos trêmulas, procurou fechar os olhos e se controlar. Sempre soube que a mulher dava em cima do seu noivo, mas ela nunca deixou de forma tão clara.

Ao abrir os olhos, fitou o noivo, este parecia completamente alheio aos olhares da secretária, o que era impossível devido a forma descarada com que lhe olhava. Por diversas vezes haviam discutido sobre isso, ela insistia em mostrar que aquela falsa mulher inocente estava interessada nele e ele dizendo que era tudo fruto da sua imaginação ciumenta. Logo sua mente foi invadida de suspeitas com relação aos dois, afinal haviam começar a namorar escondido, e até hoje, mesmo eles estando noivos, ninguém além de Gina sabia sobre o relacionamento deles. Lógico que existiam boatos, mas em nenhum momento eles foram confirmados por nenhum dos dois, ela até gostaria, mas Adrian insistia em permanecerem daquela forma alegando que assim evitariam maiores problemas com o pai.

Será que ele... Oh, Adrian que não fosse louco de fazer isso com ela, senão procuraria o irmão mais velho de Gina e faria do noivo ração de Dragão.

-Achei! -Exclamou Adrian chamando a atenção de todos a ele.

Profundamente irritada e cheia de suspeitas, desviou os olhos para os relatórios a sua frente, escondendo as mãos ainda trêmulas em baixo da mesa. Era momentos como esse que se amaldiçoava pelo dia em que aceitara namorarem escondidos, não queria aquilo, mas após perceber o ódio que Brian Hart sentia por ela e sua família foi impossível não aceitar.

-Confesso que não fiquei satisfeito com este relatório que me foi enviado, o ministério parece não querer confiar algumas informações para nós, portanto não tenho como afirmar com exatidão o que está acontecendo neste bairro em Cambridge, assim como, o motivo de pedirem alguém daqui ao invés de uma auror deles. –Explicou com sinceridade. - Recebi esta carta de manhã de Arthur Weasley, ministro da magia da Inglaterra, na carta ele me faz um pedido de confiança, conheço este homem e seu caráter e posso dizer que ele tem minha total confiança. –Gina procurou conter o sorriso orgulhoso quando ele mencionou seu pai.

Gina que prestava total atenção no que o amigo dizia desviou sua atenção alguns segundos para amiga, surpreendente a loira estava de cabeça baixa olhando fixamente para o relatório. Pelo canto dos olhos analisou a postura dela, sua postura era mais ereta que de costume e sua respiração estava rápida, se tratando dela aquilo só poderia ser um sinal de que estava com raiva.

-Enquanto estiver em sua missão Weasley, nos enviará relatórios semanais através de sua auxiliar, para isso destaquei a auror Jéssica. –Falou ele com um gesto finalizando a loira, as duas mulheres o olharam de forma diferente, o deixando confuso. – O voo de vocês partem daqui quatro horas, será de Nova York a Londres, direto. Terão tempo de se instalar no hotel que Kate reservou e daqui três dias se apresentaram ao Ministério Inglês.

Alheio as reações deles, lhe estendeu alegremente as passagens, como Jéssica era a mais próxima dele foi ela que de forma brusca as arrancou de sua mão. Confuso arqueou a sobrancelha para a noiva, mas ela desviou o olhar.

Por sua vez, Kate assistiu a cena com esperança e uma alegria mal disfarçada. Aquela maldita não só sabia sobre eles, como também estava feliz em vê-los "brigados".

-Existe mais alguma coisa que precisamos saber, Sr. Hart? –Jéssica lhe perguntou formalmente.

Bob deu uma cotovelada no outro homem, e os dois trocaram olhares divertidos. Gina suspirou sabendo que logo aquela cena seria o assunto de muitos colegas de trabalho.

-Er... Não, acho que já podemos considerar como encerrada essa reunião. - Respondeu ainda confuso.

Levantando-se em um sobressalto, não dando qualquer oportunidade de Adrian aborda-la, saiu da sala. Gina passou por ele e em um sussurro lhe disse que conversavam mais tarde e correu atrás da amiga.

O moreno por sua vez bufou em pura frustração. Nem ao menos se lembrava de ter feito algo para provocar aquela reação dela.

...

Algumas horas se passaram desde a visita do melhor amigo e decidiu que não ficaria mais nenhum minuto trancado em casa, se ergueu pegando o pouco pó-de-flú que ainda possuía. Não era um dos admiradores daquele transporte mágico, porém não daria nenhuma oportunidade para algum paparazzi.

-Recanto do Tom. –Gritou jogando o pó em si ao entrar na lareira.

Ao abrir os olhos estava em uma antessala do Caldeirão Furado, Tom, há muito tempo atrás tinha lhe dado aquela senha para evitar os acidentes que aconteceram nas outras vezes, quando aparecia no meio do Caldeirão Furado e as pessoas se jogavam em cima dele, abriu a porta e logo escutou um berro.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin, é Harry Potter!

Com um resmungo Harry apertou a mão que a mulher lhe estendia, assim como diversas outras. Após conseguir escapar da multidão com a ajuda de Tom, Harry foi para a entrada do Beco Diagonal, antes se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade.

O Beco Diagonal estava mais movimentado que da última vez que esteve lá, isto se devia sem dúvida as férias escolares que estavam acabando, logo mais um ano letivo iria se iniciar e portanto, famílias entravam e saiam de lojas carregando diversas sacolas de materiais.

Com enorme dificuldade deslizou de um lado ao outro da grande rua, desviando de adultos e crianças empolgadas que iam e vinham de todas as direções. Ao passar pela loja de quadribol sentiu a saudade do tempo em que era ele e Rony que babam pelos novos modelos de vassouras, Hermione por sua vez tinham os olhos brilhando de curiosidade e empolgação na Floreios e Borrões.

Caminhou lentamente pelas ruas graças aos obstáculos, parando apenas ao chegar no número 93. Impossível de não se impressionar com que os gêmeos haviam conquistado após a abertura da loja, tinha sido ampliada e agora ocupava as duas antigas lojas ao lado. Porém, mesmo assim o espaço estava repleto de clientes ansiosos e artigos de brincadeiras.

Em sua fachada ainda era possível ler diversos cartazes cômicos referentes aos comensais da morte e Voldemort, o que na opinião de Harry era um alívio que após tanto sofrimento e percas, tivesse algo para amenizar aquele sufocante sentimento.

Por debaixo da capa tentou adentrar a loja, todavia o número elevado de clientes impossibilitou sua tentativa. Irritado tirou a capa de invisibilidade de cima de si, ninguém pareceu vê-lo, o que de fato agradecia. Todavia, antes que pudesse se iludir com a esperança de não ser reconhecido um garoto choroso esbarrou nele.

-Harry Potter! -Exclamou o garoto, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do que havia lhe feito chorar.

-Shi! -Pediu Harry desesperado olhando para os lados, esperando que ninguém houvesse escutado.

O menino arregalou os olhos mais ainda e tampou a boca com as pequenas mãozinhas, porém era tarde demais, a atenção de todas estavam voltadas a eles. Vendo-se cercado de pessoas desconhecidas, o pequeno voltou a ficar com os olhos marejados, aflito olhava para todos os lados como se procurasse por algo, ou alguém.

Harry sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com o olhar de admiração das crianças, ainda não tinha se acostumado a situações como essas.

-Por favor, deixem o Harry passar. - Pediu Alice em cima do balcão, para conseguir olhá-lo.

Apesar de ter chamado a atenção da multidão, ninguém parecia pré-disposto a cumprir com sua solicitação.

Sentiu pequenas mãos lhe agarrarem as pernas, na altura do joelho, ao olhar para baixo viu a mesma criança que tinha denunciado sua presença olhar a multidão aflito. Com pena, se curvou e o pegou no colo, fingindo não se importar com sua pequena plateia.

-Qual seu nome? -Perguntou paciente.

-Dean. –Respondeu o encarando.

Sorriu e estendeu a mão ao pequeno.

-Prazer Dean, eu sou Harry. -Falou mesmo sendo totalmente óbvio.

O menino apertou a mão do homem e riu, com aquela risada infantil contagiante.

-Eu sei. –Falou divertido.

-Então Dean, onde estão seus pais?

O garoto voltou a olhar em volta de forma agitada, mais logo desistiu e encarou tristemente Harry.

-Não sei, eles sumiram. -Falou fazendo pequenos gestos com as mãos.

Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar em volta, Fred e Jorge vinham em sua direção em passos rápidos, por um milagre misterioso todos respeitavam os gêmeos Weasley, mas o moreno suspeitava que devido a fama de suas peças que faziam todos terem medo de aborrecê-los.

-Olha só Fred, não é o nosso querido herói, Harry Potter?- Falou Jorge falsamente impressionado.

-Vamos ver... Magro igual uma vassoura, cabelos indomáveis, olhos verdes assustados? É ele sim! – Concluiu Fred. – Que honra recebê-lo em nosso humilde estabelecimento.

-Claro que isso só ira acontecer se nossos fiéis e queridos clientes deixarem ele entrar na loja. -Comentou Jorge, olhando a multidão.

Fred colocou a mão em seu pequeno cavanhaque como se estivesse avaliando algo muito importante.

-Seria um tanto arriscado para ele, não é mesmo Jorge? -Perguntou com um sorriso nada inocente em seus lábios.

-Oh...claro, claro, imagine o quanto de apertões em sua parte traseira o nosso pobre e indefeso herói poderá levar. –Falou Fred com um falso tom preocupado. -Se não estou enganado ele até ousou a ganhar de nós quando ficou no oitavo lugar dos traseiros masculinos mais bonitos do mundo bruxo!

O garoto assim como todas as crianças idolatravam os Gêmeos Weasley pela sua irreverência. Em meio ao pequeno dialogo dos ruivos, este não se aguentou e começou a gargalhar no colo de Harry.

-Esta aí algo que não entendo, tenho certeza que minha parte traseira é mais bonita da de todos os que ficaram em nossa frente.

- É visível que a jornalista não teve uma amostra justa da perfeição que...

-Não ouse completar esta frase, Fred Weasley! –Falou Angelina que acabara de chegar.

Angelina era uma mulher linda, de pele morena, seus olhos castanhos constatavam de forma perfeita com seu tom de pele, era alta e esbelta, e ultimamente estava trabalhando como artilheira na seleção da Inglaterra. Todos se viraram para ela surpresos, seu semblante estava contorcido em raiva e suas mãos haviam ido parar em sua cintura.

-Oi amor. –Disse Fred timidamente, sabia muito bem que Angelina tinha aprendido algumas formas de como intimidá-lo com sua mãe, coisa que seria eternamente "grato" a matriarca Weasley.

A morena revirou os olhos, ignorando o olhar do marido e se virando a Harry, abriu um grande sorriso, o que fez Fred resmungar, para diversão de todos.

-Como vai Harry? -Perguntou Angelina simpática.

Harry riu sobre o ar indignado de Fred, piscando de forma sexy na direção da ex companheira de equipe, disse: -Melhor agora, e você?

Ela olhou de esguelha para Fred antes de responder.

-Poderia estar melhor.

Antes que continuassem a perturbar o gêmeo, uma mulher gritou pelo nome de Dean chamando a atenção de todos. Surpreso o moreno viu ela se jogar em seus braços, mais especificamente, no que estava em seus braços, ou seja, o menino que começou a chorar assim como sua mãe.

Alice se aproximou envolvendo a cintura de Jorge, enquanto todos assistiam divertidos. Não era todo dia em que poderiam ver Harry Potter extremamente envergonhado.

-Dean, você quase me mata de preocupação. -Falou a mulher, com a criança agora em seus braços, distanciando suas faces para olhá-lo nos olhos. –Nunca mais saia do meu lado sem me avisar, assim você mata a sua mãe do coração filho!

O garoto a abraçou fortemente e algumas lágrimas inocentes escorreram por seu rosto.

-Eu não fiz de propósito, mamãe. -Confessou agarrando o pescoço da mulher em um abraço. -Eu juro! Não quero que a senhora morra nunca mamãe!

Depois que os dois se separaram a mulher se jogou nos braços de Harry novamente, o moreno estava com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa enquanto ela o agradecia diversas vezes.

-É... Na verdade eu não fiz nada. -Confessou timidamente bagunçando os cabelos.

Percebendo pela primeira vez a atenção que estavam chamando, Alice, desta vez com a ajuda do marido e amigos, conduziu todos para dentro, inclusive o pequeno e encantador Dean e sua mãe. Após muita conversa e muitas fotos que Dean insistiu em tirar com seus ídolos, mãe e filho se despediram deles e voltaram para casa. Os gêmeos com toda a sua persuasão convenceram Harry a se juntar a eles em um jantar na Toca.

...

Adrian com olhos tristes procurava entender a noiva que havia se recusado a atender suas ligações, assim que a reunião acabou e antes que pudesse alcançá-las assistiu a loira seguida da ruiva sumirem.

Provavelmente Gina tinha ido ajudar a amiga a arrumar suas coisas, queria ter tido tempo de falar seus planos com ela antes mas havia fica preso em uma reunião com seus superiores, aparentemente Brian Hart estava tentando dificultar as coisas para ele.

Meia hora depois da partida delas tinha recebido uma coruja de Gina, dizendo para buscá-las em meia hora na casa dela. E foi exatamente o que fez, só não esperava ter sido tratado tão friamente por aquela que se dizia apaixonado por ele. Ela havia até mesmo recusado-se a sentar ao seu lado e como se não fosse o suficiente puxou Gina para o banco de trás o deixando como um perfeito motorista, talvez eu devesse sugerir usar um cape.

Gina se sentia perdida entre a briga dos amigos, sabia que os dois viviam brigando e por diversas vezes se encontrava entre os dois, aquele fogo cruzado a deixava totalmente irritada, mesmo que devesse já estar acostumada com toda a prática adquirida com Rony e Hermione.

O moreno voltou a arriscar-se olhando pelo retrovisor, surpreendeu-se aos seus olhares se encontrarem, mas para sua exaspero ela desviou o olhar emburrada logo em seguida. Céus o que tinha feito para merecer uma noiva tão cabeça dura quanto esta loira?

-Cambridge é uma cidade linda, estou louca para poder passear naqueles lugares antigos, dizem que por ter uma aparência antiga dá um ar muito romântico.

O sinal estava fechado e Adrian aproveitou para frear bruscamente, as duas tiveram o corpo impulsionado para frente mas graças aos cintos nada aconteceu além do choque do corpo ser jogado novamente ao banco. Ele se virou com um olhar cortante para a dona da frase.

-COMO É QUE É?

Jéssica e Adrian trocaram olhares raivosos e Gina desejou ter ido sozinha ao aeroporto.

-O que é o que, Hart? –Perguntou a loira com a voz baixa e perigosa.

-O que VOCÊ quer dizer com isso, Srta. Landon? –Perguntou a encarando com uma mescla de raiva e magoa. –Tem a audácia de dizer na minha frente que quer sair para lugares românticos quando eu, o _**seu noivo**_, não irá nesta viagem!

-Tenho a mesma audácia que você, Sr. Hart. Contratou uma secretária que é apaixonada por você, cujo vive lhe paparicando com a SUA permissão. –Respondeu a loira com os olhos transbordando raiva.

Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes sem emitir som algum, gostaria de se defender da acusação dela porém a conhecendo aquilo só serviria para mais trocas de farpas. Uma buzina soou no carro atrás e ele percebeu que o sinal estava novamente aberto, com olhar entristecido se virou e colocou o carro em movimento.

Jéssica que esperava por alguma resposta do namorado, sentiu algo dentro dela se contrair ao mesmo tempo em que segurava as lágrimas que queriam ir aos olhos quando ele não lhe respondeu. Ele não se preocupou em negar, pensou amargurada. Sentiu o coração se apertar ainda mais quando o viu ajustar o retrovisor, de forma que sabia mal poderia vê-la.

Depois que conseguiu colocar as malas das duas em um único carrinho voltou até o banco passageiro e pegou uma pasta preta, entregou para a mais próxima dele – Jéssica - evitando qualquer contato entre suas mãos.

-Os crachás darão acesso a sala de reuniões do Ministério Inglês, não os percam de maneira alguma. –Falou em tom sério, deixou seu olhar pairar sobre um velho casal do outro lado da rua. - Cuidei de escrever uma carta ao chefe de aurores com as suas recomendações assinada por mim, entreguem a ele assim que o encontrarem. -A loira o encarava seriamente, parecendo querer dizer algo. –Qualquer problema com a missão é só mandarem um Patrono que encaminharei reforços.

O silêncio predominou entre o trio, Gina ao ver o quanto a amiga era orgulhosa bufou e se dirigiu a Adrian, dando um abraço forte nele e um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Cuide-se. –Pediu, tendo como confirmação um aceno da ruiva.

Virou-se e foi embora deixando os dois sozinhos, Adrian finalmente encarou a loira que por sua vez retribuiu o olhar, nenhum deles sabia o que fazer. Tinham raiva um do outro, por motivos diversos, entretanto não eram capazes de negar que existia um sentimentos muito maiores entre eles.

-Não irá nos acompanhar? -Perguntou Jéssica, tomando coragem.

Adrian apenas encolheu os ombros como se não tivesse escolha e se desencostou do carro, quando passou pela loira pegou o carrinho desta e começou a empurrá-lo para dentro sem dizer nada a "dona".

Encontraram a amiga um pouco mais adiante, ambos estavam distantes um do outro e tinham o olhar contrariado. Gina ao vê-los daquela forma suspirou de forma cansada, tomou a decisão que acabaria com aquilo senão eles ficariam arrasados por não terem se resolvidos antes que partissem para a missão.

De forma decidida parou em frente aos dois, ignorando qualquer olhar estranho que estivesse sobre os três, apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente para a face de Adrian enquanto dizia de forma irritada.

-Acho melhor vocês dois se resolverem logo, porque não quero ver nenhum dos meus melhores amigos sofrendo por uma besteira tão grande. Cuidarei de despachar as malas e nesse meio tempo tratem de conversarem!- Falou Gina, logo depois deu as costas aos dois levando com certo sacrifício o carrinho para longe deles.

-Então... -Disseram juntos.

Adrian sorriu brevemente mais logo desfez o sorriso e tratou de se manter sério, esperou durante um tempo para ver se Jéssica tomava alguma atitude, mas esta parecia querer a mesma coisa dele. Maldito orgulho.

-Você é mesmo teimosa, mais que loira ciumenta eu fui arrumar. –Disse Adrian chamando a atenção desta.

-Como? -Perguntou confusa.

-Não acredito que irá continuar com esta infantilidade Jéssica. -Falou exasperado. –Mais que merda! Eu te amo demais para acreditar que uma besteira de ciúmes pode nos separar.

A loira pareceu se indignar com o que o namorado disse:

-Se sou tão besta, porque continua comigo? –Perguntou com os olhos marejados, ficou de costa para ele e disse com a voz entrecortada. – Então porque não vai atrás da sua querida Kate?

Adrian foi até ela e fez com que a namorada vira-se para si. Seus olhos transmitiam insegurança e tristeza, não disse nada, beijou o mais docemente que conseguiu, se separaram com certa relutância.

-Não acredito que Kate é apaixonada por mim, pelo menos nunca notei nada. –Jéssica revirou os olhos e abriu a boca para lhe dizer algo, mas ele a silenciou com o olhar. –MAS prometo que me manterei o máximo possível longe dela se isso te faz feliz. Talvez peça para Rick transferir ela discretamente para o setor dele. – Isto sem dúvida arrancou um sorriso radiante da namorada, mas o moreno ainda se encontrava sério. –Nunca mais ouse acreditar que te mandei nesta missão para vê-la longe de mim. –Ela fez um ar surpreso e ele arqueou a sobrancelha divertido. –Ora, me dê um crédito, afinal sou chefe dos aurores!

Ela riu e o beijou de forma mais ardente, porém ele teve que a afastá-la ao ouvir o assobio de uns adolescentes a espera do embarque.

-Acredite minha ciumenta, tudo o que mais quero é ficar perto de você. –Ele pegou a mão dela entrelaçou o seus dedos, mas antes que pudesse ir de encontro a Gina disse. –Pelas barbas de Merlin, nada de lugares românticos!

Jéssica riu da cara do namorado e o agarrou em um abraço forte enquanto Adrian a levantava do chão.

...

-Oh Harry querido! -Foi à primeira coisa que ele escutou antes de ser abraçado fortemente por Molly, que lhe prendeu em um abraço sufocante, porém repleto de carinho.

Separam-se deixando um Harry extremamente corado com a respiração ofegante e uma feliz Molly Weasley. Fred e Jorge riram descaradamente da cara do moreno, enquanto Angelina e Alice apenas sorriam discretamente, todos receberam os costumeiros abraços e comentários da Sra. Weasley, antes dela se virar em direção da cozinha, falando com sigo mesmo sobre aumentar os lugares na mesa.

-Aonde vai mamãe? -Perguntou Fred ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava no sofá.

A Sra. Weasley se virou com um largo sorriso para os cinco jovens.

-Irei chamar o resto da família, é claro. -Respondeu empolgada.

-FESTA? -Exclamaram os gêmeos juntos.

As mulheres dos gêmeos reviraram os olhos e fingiram que aqueles dois irresponsáveis não eram seus respectivos maridos. Como o esperado os dois trataram de se afastar delas cochichando animadamente algo em que Harry pode escutar entreouvir algumas palavras que reconheceu como "arranhas" e "vingança", pelo visto Rony iria ter problemas para dormir.

Logo a Sra. Weasley retorna pra sala com um grande sorriso, ao passar pelos filhos e ver a agitação deles solta um suspiro cansado, afinal de contas era mãe deles e os conhecia demais para saber que teriam mais uma amostra da "Gemialidades Weasley". Há muito tempo havia desistido de conseguir que algum juízo entrasse na cabeça daqueles dois, portanto simplesmente deu as costas e voltou para a cozinha, cantarolava canções que deixaria Ginevra exasperada, Gina... lembrar que a filha estava longe a fazia se sentir levemente deprimida, tratou de afastar aqueles sentimento negativos, eles não combinavam com aquela noite em que teria a presença de suas eternas crianças.

Minutos se passaram e Harry ficou apenas observando Winky ir de um lado ao outro organizando a enorme sala, quando tudo parecia pronto ela se virou a Harry e fez uma grande reverência, o fazendo recordar-se de Dobby.

-Oh, Harry Potter, que prazer revê-lo. –Falou a elfo.

-Como vai Winky? -Perguntou Harry simpático.

-Oh muito bem, é muito bom voltar a servir uma casa, principalmente à dos bondosos Weasley. –Falou a elfo doméstica feliz.  
Harry concordou com um aceno.

-Tem notícias de Dobby?

Ao mencionar Dobby os enormes olhos castanhos da elfo adquiriram um brilho diferente do comum, e sua pele se tornou um pouco rosada para a surpresa de Harry, este segurou-se para não rir da cara da pobre elfo.

-É... Dobby sempre que pode vem me visitar, Harry Potter pode deixar um recado a Dobby, Winky terá prazer em dar notícias do senhor. Dobby ficará muito feliz em saber que o senhor lembrou-se dele.

-Apenas diga que um dia passarei em Hogwarts para conversarmos. -Falou Harry sem graça.

Olhou para o lado e Angelina e Alice estavam em uma conversa entretida sobre quadribol.

Alice assim como Angelina era jogadora de quadribol, só que a diferença era que jogava no time Appleby Arrows, no norte da Inglaterra, nesse time poderia ter um contato maior com o público e tempo ao seu marido. Há alguns dias havia recebido um convite praticamente irresistível, assim como Angelina, de fazerem parte da seleção da Inglaterra. Porém Alice tinha conversado muito com o marido e ambos achavam que era a hora ideal de aumentar a família.

...

-Folgada! -Jéssica resmungou para a parceira.

Gina estava com um sorriso triunfante sentada na poltrona que dava para a janela, enquanto Jéssica sentava na que dava para o estreito corredor. A americana ao ver a alegria da amiga bufou e cruzou os braços em um gesto totalmente infantil, passando então a observar o restante dos passageiros que ainda estavam a arrumar sua malas. Após o estreito corredor havia mais duas fileiras, e a menos de um metro de distância haviam um homem de branco, com um terno muito justo para a barriga protuberante e meio careca as secando. Sob aquele olhar asqueroso se remexeu-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona, olhando fixamente para o banco da frente.

Enquanto isso, Gina assistiu com ar divertido a amiga ficar encabulada com o olhar persistente de um dos passageiros e ficou pensando em qual seria a reação de Adrian se estivesse as acompanhando, provavelmente seriam expulsos do avião.

Escutaram o breve discurso da aeromoça sobre segurança e estavam prestes a colocarem os fones de ouvido quando alguém ao lado delas perguntou:

-São modelos? -Era o careca gordinho com olhar pornográfico.

-Não. -Respondeu Jéssica secamente.

-Poderiam ser... -Comentou o homem falou passando a língua pelos lábios.

Eca, pensaram as duas.

-Obrigado, eu acho. -Falou Jéssica com grande esforço. -Se não se importa eu gostaria de assistir ao filme. -Disse apontando para a pequena tela.

Durante alguns minutos ainda tiveram que aturar olhares do homem, e quando a loira se ergueu para ir banheiro o viu a seguir de forma nada discreta. Irritada se dirigiu até uma das aeromoças e comunicou o que estava acontecendo, pouco depois um dos funcionários caminhou até elas as convidando a se sentarem na primeira classe, lançando um olhar ameaçador ao careca do outro lado. Prontamente a seguiram.

Depois disso Gina que estava eufórica em rever a família, a sua casa, começou a tagarelar sobre diversos momentos da infância que compartilhado com os irmãos e amigos.

...

Os primeiros a chegarem foram Rony e Hermione, Fred e Jorge trocariam um breve olhar antes de atacá-los. Fred apertava o irmão em um abraço urso dando fortes tapas em suas costas enquanto Jorge rodopiava Hermione sem parar. Parando eles apenas quando as mulheres os puxaram para longe do pobre casal. Ao soltarem a morena essa foi obrigada a ser amparada pelo noivo, devido a tontura que sentia.

Após muitos palavrões por parte de Rony, risadas por parte do gêmeos e broncas realizadas pela Sra. Weasley, todos voltaram a se comportar normalmente. Harry e Hermione apertaram a mão formalmente, desde que haviam brigado alguns anos atrás se tratavam de forma educada mas fria.

Todos, menos a Sra. Weasley, conversavam algumas banalidades na sala quando Percy e sua esposa Penélope, grávida de seu primeiro filho, entraram. Fred ia se levantar para abraçá-la quando Angelina o conteve de forma brusca.

-Aí amor. –Reclamou o homem massageando o braço puxado. -Sei que você não vive sem o seu Fred aqui, mas precisa me puxar com tamanha força? -Fred enlaçou a cintura dela que o olhou irritada.

-Para de ser descarado Sr. Frederico Weasley, sei muito bem o que o senhor pretendia fazer. Esqueceu que Penélope está grávida seu inconsequente! - Falou dando um tapa no braço do ruivo.

-Mas eu nem fiz nada e já estou apanhando! –Falou se desviando do outro tapa que receberia dela. -Ta vendo mamãe como essa mulher me trata?

Depois disso todos riram, com exceção da Sra. Weasley e Angelina, ambas desaprovavam o comportamento dele, afinal estava muito próximos aos trinta anos.

Molly e Hermione saíram em direção à cozinha com o pretexto de irem ajudar a Winky com a comida, suas alegações era que estavam dando muito trabalho para a pobre elfo. Ninguém ousou protestar, conheciam as duas muito bem para saber que nada que dissessem faria alguma diferença.

O Sr. Weasley foi o último a chegar já que nem Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur e Ginevra poderiam comparecer, pois moravam em outro país.

Logo que Arthur pisou em casa foi recebido pela Sra. Weasley, que o abraçou fortemente. Este riu e lhe beijou os lábios ternamente a fazendo corar pela presença de seus filhos e noras. Harry se encontrava na lista de filhos.

Como o jantar ainda demoraria algum tempo Fred e Jorge decidiram então propor um pouco de diversão, conjurando um tabuleiro de um jogo bruxo, após promessas que nada de estranho, constrangedor ou perigoso fosse acontecer todos concordaram em participar, inclusive Arthur.

Cada ponto que um dos gêmeos marcava pequenos fogos de artifício explodiam um pouco acima de suas cabeças. Harry foi o primeiro a ser eliminado, sendo seguido por Alice e Penélope, sem conseguir se concentrar no jogo que praticamente estava no começo e também não muito disposto a participar da conversa das duas mulheres sobre o bebê, decidiu dar uma volta até a hora que o jantar fosse servido.

-Então aqui é a famosa A'Toca. -Comentou Jéssica largando suas malas de qualquer jeito no gramado.

Não houve resposta, Gina apenas olhava fixamente sua antiga casa. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que um nó se formava em sua garganta. Tinha muita saudade daquele lugar, era o seu lar, o seu refugio. Foi tão difícil abandonar tudo e partir para um país desconhecido, mas sabia que tinha feito o certo, não poderia ter ficado, principalmente não depois que se viu sozinha e apavorada pelo rumo em que sua vida se direcionava.

O jardim continuava imenso e bem cuidado. Daquele lugar que estava conseguiu ver sua árvore favorita, estava um pouco distante mais era indiscutivelmente ela. Deixou um leve sorriso surgir em seus lábios, havia praticamente passado toda a sua vida em cima daqueles galhos se escondendo de todos, lá era o lugar onde o seu mundo de fantasia poderia ser alcançado.

Ao longe viu seis malditos gnomos retornarem aos terrenos da toca. Riu e uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, algumas coisas não mudariam nunca e uma delas era aquelas criaturas mordedoras insistentes.

-Bonita a casa. –Comentou a loira atrás de si. –Aliás, o lugar é lindo!

Virou-se para a amiga e deu sorrindo.

-Me lembro até hoje o quanto difícil havia sido para deixá-la reta, antigamente ela possuía 7 andares e era totalmente torta, só Merlin sabe o tanto de magia era preciso para mantê-la em pé. -Falou de forma divertida.

Passou a admirar a casa branca e vermelha dos pais da ruiva, era enorme, tinha 4 andares uma enorme varanda cercada de flores, e um grande jardim, se olha-se mais adiante poderia até mesmo enxerga o começo de um lago. Um lugar perfeito para uma família perfeita.

-Vamos?- Perguntou Jéssica.

-Vamos! -Respondeu puxando todo ar que conseguia para os pulmões.

Deixou suas malas jogadas de qualquer forma no gramado, sabia que depois poderia pedir a ajuda de alguns de seus irmãos para aquilo, junto de Jéssica caminharam até a varanda, ao pisar Gina encarou a amiga com insegurança.

-Deveria ter avisado que estava vindo.

Jéssica revirou os olhos impaciente.

-E estragar a surpresa? Sua mãe vai explodir de felicidade! Só eu me lembro dela implorar que você viesse visitá-la umas quatro vezes nesse ano. -Falou a loira com paciência só poderia tentar entender o que amiga estava sentindo, mesmo que nunca tivesse se afastado mais do que um mês do pai. – Largue de lado essa insegurança besta, temos uma enorme família para abraçar, estou até sentindo falta do abraço quebra-costela da Sra. Weasley. –Comentou piscando para a amiga que deu um leve sorriso.

Gina desviou o olhar para a janela e viu algumas luzes coloridas aparecer junto do barulho de pequenas explosões, sem pensar direito sobre o que fazia correu para porta a escancarando, tentou correr para dentro mas se chocou fortemente com alguém que caiu a levando junto.

...

Abriu os olhos e tentou ver exatamente o que tinha esbarrado nele, só que para variar seus óculos haviam sido quebrados pela queda. Tentou mexer o braço mais este estava dolorido de forma que o fez desistir da ideia por alguns segundos.

Estranhou não conseguir ouvir as sonoras gargalhadas dos gêmeos, principalmente naquela situação, procurou novamente alcançar a varinha e desta vez ignorou qualquer dor que poderia sentir.

-Reparo! -Sussurrou apontando a varinha para as lentes do óculos.

Assim que os colocou, seus olhos verdes se arregalaram em espanto ao vislumbrar a imagem de uma mulher ruiva de olhos cor de mel, de pele macia e muito branca. Sua cabeça pareceu rodar por alguns instantes até que seu olhar se desviou ao decote da moça que além de estar em cima dele ainda o mantinha bem perto de seus olhos. Não podia ser ela, mas se fosse porque ela estaria ali, _**justo agora**_?

Sentiu um doce perfume de lírios lhe embriagar e sua esperança de estar errado sumiu. Ainda perturbado fez questão de bater a cabeça no chão novamente de forma dolorida, como se a dor fosse despertá-lo de seu secreto pesadelo.

...

Graças ao que tinha esbarrado ao entrar, a queda havia sido amortecida. Sentiu algo macio receber todo o impacto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa se recordou do motivo que a levou entrar daquela forma, seus olhos fizeram uma pequena busca no lugar a procura de um invasor, mas não encontrou nada além de sua família sentada em volta de um jogo onde fogos de artifício explodiam sobre suas cabeças. Todos a olhavam aparvalhados.

Seu rosto estava cada vez mais quente sob os olhares surpresos e até mesmo assustados de alguns presentes. Reconheceu cada um dos presentes, tratou de dar um sorriso tímido, mas por dentro se odiava por ter feito papel de idiota.

Em baixo de si sentiu alguma coisa se mexer e isso chamou a sua atenção sobre o que tinha esbarrado. Ao se virar pode ver o olhar arregalado de um homem de cabelos bagunçados e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Seu susto foi tamanho que foi impossível conter um grito de espanto ao reconhecê-lo.

-VOCÊ? -Perguntou com raiva, o fazendo encará-la com desgosto.

.

.

.

_**N/A: Foi recentemente corrigido por mim, porém estou a espera do arquivo da minha beta. **_

_**Qualquer erro me avisem!**_

_**Obrigado**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

**.**

-VOCÊ! –Exclamou ela com fúria.

Na sua cabeça tudo aconteceu de forma muita rápida, impossibilitando-o de assimilar corretamente o que acontecia. Tentou se concentrar e se recordar de como exatamente chegou naquela situação, naquele dia tinha acordado sentindo-se sufocado e foi visitar os gêmeos, que logo o convenceram a vir visitar a Toca, até alguns minutos estava feliz por sua escolha em aceitar o convite e decidiu até mesmo dar uma volta nos jardins e foi exatamente nesse momento que viu tudo desmoronar ao ser literalmente e dolorosamente atropelado pelo seu passado.

Levantou-se de forma brusca como se o simples gesto de ficar próximo dela fosse algo imperdoável. Respirando profundamente procurou manter o quase inexistente autocontrole, bloqueando qualquer impulso. Virou-se para os Weasley em busca de alguma justificativa, entretanto estes pareciam tão ou mais impressionados que ele.

Seu olhar foi direcionado a mulher loira em pé ao lado da porta, estava visivelmente confusa, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram adquiriram um brilho de compreensão.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas em desconfiança, mas logo sua atenção foi desviada para a ruiva que se levantava. Sentiu-se desconfortável perante todos aqueles olhares embasbacados, como em todas as situações em que ficava deslocado passou a bagunçar os cabelos já desalinhados, um discreto tique nervoso que tinha herdado do pai.

De repente, viu-se despreparado para aquela situação. Estava totalmente desprotegido e inquieto, consequentemente passou a se irritar com suas próprias reações. Precisava arranjar uma forma de se afastar dali o mais depressa possível.

A primeira a se recuperar do choque foi Molly, que tratou de se jogar chorosa nos braços da filha, a apertando em seus braços enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam a camisa da caçula.

Em seguida, assistiu em câmera lenta cada um dos Weasley abraçarem as inesperadas visitantes. Enfiou as mãos no bolso e olhou discretamente para ruiva, de alguma forma ela pareceu pressentir seu olhar e o encarou com genuína raiva. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sarcástico, ao menos não era o único afetado com o encontro.

Aproveitou a distração de todos e passou cautelosamente por eles em direção a saída, ao pisar nos jardins avistou ao longe as malas que possivelmente pertenciam aquelas duas. Como nunca pensou na hipótese dela voltar à Inglaterra? Harry Potter, seu idiota!

Apressou os passos e foi em direção ao morro. Agora que estava longe de todo sentiu um enorme peso cair sob os ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que algo em seu peito comprimia seu coração. Com a respiração descompassada andou lentamente e incerto. Alcançou os limites do feitiço anti-aparatação e se permitiu contemplar a casa dos ruivos, tinha um gosto horrível na boca, era amargo assim como os sentimentos que lhe enchiam o peito, os mesmos sentimentos que anos atrás carregava.

...

-VOCÊ? –Não conteve o grito.

O susto foi tão grande que não conteve o impulso de recuar, demonstrando estar acuada. Sabia que tinha tido uma atitude ridícula e vergonhosa, entretanto totalmente involuntária. Recuperando-se parcialmente do choque, o fitou por alguns instantes e se sentiu indignada ao vê-lo admirar seu decote de forma descarada.

Prestes a esbofeteá-lo o viu sacudir a cabeça e desviar o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia de forma rápida, da mesma maneira inconsciente que ela agiu segundos atrás. Vê-lo tão perto de si sem ter se preparado antes, era o mesmo que receber um balde de água fria quando se estava dormindo, apenas raiva e um torpor que não a deixava raciocinar direito. Pensava estar preparada para o momento em que o encontraria, teve até mesmo a ilusão de que quando o olha-se não sentiria nada em relação a ele, seu corpo tremeu como prova do seu engano.

Algo queimou em sua pele, e como um ímã seus olhos se encontraram brevemente, o que só não durou mais pois havia se forçado a desvia-los, afinal não confiava o suficiente em suas reações para se dar a este luxo.

Antes de ter qualquer reação foi agarrada pelos braços reconfortantes da mãe, Molly Weasley, a mulher mais forte, chorava e ria alegremente em meio ao abraço. Por um breve momento esqueceu-se do que sentia por aquela pessoa horrível a suas costas, estava protegida e o mais importante: acolhida, durante todos esses anos nunca sentiu que sua casa fosse outra além daquela, em todos os lugares que morou sempre tinha a impressão de estar na casa de outra pessoa, um lugar ao qual não pertencia. Sempre teve falta de alguma coisa, e hoje ao retornar soube exatamente o que.

Molly foi apenas a primeira de uma longa fila de abraços apertados e sussurros de saudades. Um nó se formou em sua garganta ao ser acolhida por todos aqueles braços másculos e superprotetores, estava de volta com os irmãos. Não lhes confessaria nunca, mais tinha saudades de implicar com eles.

Abraçava Fred quando seu olhar se perdeu pela sala e pode ver ao longe **ele**. Seus olhos estavam firmes sob si, Não escondia a incredulidade em vê-la de volta e muito menos o típico sorriso sarcástico que estampava em seus lábios, ela sempre soube que era para afetá-la. Procurou manter o semblante impassível, mesmo que gostasse que ele soubesse que seria fácil para ela lhe acertar a face com socos.

Evitou estragar qualquer felicidade que sentia naquele momento, desviou sua atenção novamente para sua família, porém segundos depois não resistindo à tentação olhou para onde minutos antes estava seu maior inimigo, Harry Potter, e se surpreendeu ao não encontra-lo.

-Mas... Cadê o Harry? -Perguntou Penélope, assim que haviam acabado a sessão de abraços.

Por alguns segundos um constrangimento tomou conta de todos na sala, afinal era de conhecimento geral que tanto Harry quanto Gina não suportavam a presença um do outro, e nenhum deles na euforia do reencontro percebeu a partida do moreno.

O constrangimento foi quebrado com a chegada de Winky, que os chamou para jantarem, pois o mesmo estava servido.

Abraçada a Fred e Jorge, passou por Rony que olhava seriamente para o jardim, antes de entrar na cozinha Jorge o abordou.

-Você não vem Roniquito? -Perguntou Jorge rindo da careta do irmão.

Se limitando apenas a fazer um gesto obsceno para o irmão, os seguiu até a cozinha.

...

Passaram-se horas e desde que chegará o moreno se encontrava na mesma posição: estirado no sofá com o olhar perdido no teto, como se através desse pudesse desvendar algo profundamente interessante.

.

_Harry estava sozinho na casa dos tios, quando ouviu alguém bater a porta._

_-O que raios vocês dois vieram fazer aqui tão cedo? E ainda com estas caras! _

_A morena lhe lançou um olhar que exibia uma grande fúria contida, preferiu portanto se calar e sentar-se em um dos sofás, de preferência um que o fizesse ficar em segurança das mãos ameaçadoras da amiga._

_De soslaio olhou Rony, este apenas lhe retribuiu de maneira tímida. Literalmente bufou de raiva, sabendo que o amigo não se meteria em uma briga entre os dois melhores amigos, sendo que a morena além disso era namorada dele._

_-Ela está indo embora Harry. -Falou Hermione o encarando com impaciência._

_Este permaneceu alguns minutos impassíveis até fazer uma pequena careta de compreensão para depois se levantar e andar calmamente até a cozinha, de costas para a amiga perguntou de forma casual, menosprezando qualquer sentimento que pudesse ter com aquela revelação._

_-E para onde Hermione?_

_Ouviu uma exclamação de puro exaspero sair dos lábios semicerrados da morena, essa parecia querer manter o pouco controle que tinha, e a sua atitude como era previsto estava a frustrando seriamente._

_-Nova York. –Falou tentando novamente ver alguma reação que seja dele. –Estados Unidos, Harry, isto é outro país!_

_-Eu sei que é outro país Hermione, tudo bem que não era o melhor da classe como você, mas nunca cheguei ao ponto de ser um trasgo. –Respondeu com irritação._

_Ao voltar da cozinha carregava em seus braços uma bandeja com uma vara de suco e copos. Em sua face conservava um sorriso sarcástico, aquilo foi a gota d'água para Hermione._

_Viu a amiga vir em passos decididos para cima dele, que estremeceu com a ameaça no olhar furioso dela. Ela estava com a face extremamente vermelha, um sinal claro de eminente perigo. Qualquer um temeria se visse Hermione Granger vir em sua direção daquela forma, ele por sua vez pensou em fugir, mas era tarde de mais. Parada a sua frente, a assistiu agarrar o colarinho de sua camisa e empurrá-lo para parede enquanto a bandeja e tudo o mais caia no carpete novo da tia Petunia._

_-Sabe... –Começou Mione com a voz baixa e perigosa. –Ao meu ver, Harry "querido", você é realmente um trasgo. –O moreno abriu a boca para protestar mais a amiga foi mais rápida. –Só um trasgo mesmo para não conseguir entender que tudo o que foi visto em Hogwarts não passou de um grande _**equivoco,**_ esta na hora de parar com essa mania de enxergar apenas o que lhe é esfregado na sua cara! –Cuspiu as palavras sem conseguir se conter. -Acorda Harry, enquanto ainda há tempo. - Suas mãos tremeram levemente. -Já passou na sua cabeça que você pode estar simplesmente ERRADO? –Falou com um tom de voz que deixava claro que era isso que pensava. –Você vai se arrepender disso Harry, e eu não vou fazer nada para ajuda-lo._

_Estava visivelmente aturdido com a reação violenta da amiga, não entendia como ela poderia se voltar contra ele daquela forma, principalmente após saber sobre tudo o que havia acontecido há alguns meses atrás. Será que era difícil para ela entender que a culpa não era dele?_

_-Você só pode estar louca se acha que irei implorar para ela ficar, ainda mais depois de tudo! –Disse com raiva._

_-Acorde homem! –Nesse momento ninguém além de Rony tinha mais controle sobre o que fazia. –Para de enxergar com esse maldito orgulho e abra os olhos para o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. Você a ama, e nem ouse negar isso para mim Harry. –De repente a voz da amiga voltou a soar baixa e magoada. –Não a deixe ir!_

_- Eu não consigo! -Ele falou irritado._

_Hermione olhou para o amigo, aquele em que com os anos se tornou um irmão. O mesmo irmão que viu cometer um erro atrás do outro desde que terminará o namoro._

_-Harry, você sabe que é o meu irmão e nada vai mudar isso, mas se não for atrás dela eu não mais o reconhecerei. -Sua voz cortou com um pequeno soluço, era doloroso dizer aquilo. _

_Isso pareceu chamar a atenção de Rony, este tocou levemente os ombros da namorada que continuou a segurar a gola da camisa de Harry em suas mãos. Em sua ação não havia mais ameaça, era apenas medo, medo que se o soltasse ele fosse capaz de fugir para longe de si, a cada dia assistia aquele que considerava como irmão se tornar um estranho, alguém sem sentimento, a guerra estava conseguindo transformar o herói em seu próprio inimigo e ninguém parecia se importar com isso._

_Harry bateu a cabeça levemente na parede ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua boca incrivelmente seca, sua mente conturbada estava cada vez mais pesada e seu coração parecia que alguém apertava lhe causando a mais profunda e silenciosa dor._

_Esforçou-se em olhar diretamente nas íris castanhas e decepcionadas de Hermione, sentindo como se algo estivesse entalado em sua garganta o impedindo de respirar. Suas mãos que até então estavam inertes tomaram vida própria quando tocaram levemente as da morena que ainda lhe segurava, sem grande dificuldade a afastou de si, escutando o soluço alto da amiga que foi amparada pelos braços de Rony, trocaram um olhar repleto de significados a fazendo se desmanchar em lágrimas._

_-Eu fiz minha escolha, se irei me arrepender ou não é algo que não tem nada haver com você. Porque não consegue deixar de ser enxerida pelo menos uma vez na sua vida?! - Sua voz soava rouca e vez ou outra falhava levemente, Rony o olhou com raiva, provavelmente se ela não estivesse agarrada a ele teria lhe socado o nariz. –Por que não vai embora? Afinal você esta do lado dela mesmo._

_Nada mais foi preciso ser dito, em um minuto os três estavam se olhando e no outro Hermione saia correndo da casa, sendo seguida pelo namorado, após lhe socar merecidamente._

.

E esse foi o triste fim de uma amizade de anos de confiança, dedicação, carinho, amor. Uma amizade supostamente inabalável.

-Nada é inabalável! -Concluiu Harry em pensamento.

Ainda perdido em seus devaneios pode ouvir o som da campainha soar repetidas vezes, bateu a mão na testa com raiva pensando em algumas maldições que poderiam ser proferidas contra a visita indesejável.

…

Depois do jantar com a família onde todos aproveitaram a companhia da caçula Weasley e sua amiga, esqueceram-se do fato do moreno ter saído de forma tão drástica. Gina foi para o antigo quarto acompanhada da amiga.

Não pode deixar de notar que seu quarto se encontrava exatamente como havia deixado anos atrá paredes ainda exibiam um papel de parede rosa suave, a cama de madeira era de solteiro e apenas por isso coubera no pequeno espaço em baixo da janela. Lembrava das noites em que abria a cortina e fica acordada boa parte da noite apenas admirando as estrelas. No canto direito do quarto havia uma pequena escrivaninha de aparência antiga, mas ainda sim conservada, passou todo o começo da adolescência escrevendo poemas de amor. Será que ainda existia algum guardado? Se perguntava mentalmente.

E coberto por dois pôster de bandas bruxas estava o pequeno guarda roupa, ao abri-lo notou que sua mãe havia lançado um feitiço para conservar e proteger suas roupas que estavam penduradas em cabides, como se esperando pelo seu retorno.

-Seu quarto é bem bonitinho. - Respondeu a loira que estava sozinha com a amiga ali. -Não me leve a mal ruiva, mas esse quarto não é nada parecido com o seu de Nova York.

Gina retirou o cabide com a vestimenta de Hogwarts, deslizou a mão pelo respondeu a amiga, sua voz estava rouca.

-Quando estava a caminho de Nova York, prometi para mim mesma que teria uma vida nova, totalmente diferente da qual eu vivia aqui. –Respondeu distraidamente. –Naquele dia eu decidi amadurecer, mesmo que fosse da forma mais difícil.

Nesse momento Fred e Jorge trouxeram as malas das duas, que agradeceram enquanto a mãe da ruiva conjurava uma segunda cama para uma encabulada Jéssica.

Deitaram-se mais cedo do que de costume, cada uma imersa em seus pensamentos, após alguns minutos em um silêncio sufocante a loira decidiu quebrá-lo de uma vez por todas ao ver o brilho de tristeza no olhar perdido da amiga.

-Anda ruiva. –Falou a loira chamando a atenção de Gina que a encarou com confusão. –Diga logo de uma vez por todas o que esta passando por essa sua cabecinha ruiva.

Gina a olhou com tristeza enquanto se sentava, encolheu as pernas e as abraçou em um gesto de fragilidade. Jéssica se sentou no espaço deixado pela amiga.

-Me enganei ao aceitar voltar. - Confessou a ruiva de forma dolorosa.

–Não poderia ter voltado a esse lugar. Vê-lo só fez acordar uma mágoa que tinha trancafiado, é como se o meu coração voltasse a entrar em chamas.

A loira sorriu de forma compreensiva, depois desviou seu olhar para o teto.

-Lembra da primeira vez que te vi? -Perguntou Jéssica, no que Gina confirmou levemente. –Naquele dia eu tinha acabado de brigar com meu pai, ele queria que eu larga-se o curso de auror. Ele nunca me explicou o porque, mas me disse que Brian Hart, o ministro, era o seu inimigo e que ele faria o possível para me atormentar. -Ela respirou profundamente, aquela havia sido a primeira briga séria entre pai e filha. -É lógico que fiquei furiosa, vi meus sonhos serem atormentados por um homem que eu deveria respeitar mas que já me odiava, quando entrei naquele refeitório naquela manhã meu humor era um dos piores e decidi que você seria minha vitima perfeita quando esbarrou em mim. Acho que poucos podem dizer que teve um começo de amizade como a nossa.

Gina deu risada, era verdade, elas tinham se conhecido em um acidente nada agradável, o mais incrível foi que em meio a um bate-boca as duas de forma totalmente inusitada começaram uma amizade.

-Como se eu pudesse esquecer, você disse naquele dia palavras que nem mesmo um bando de torcedores de quadribol teria coragem de dizer. –Comentou divertida.

-Verdade, mas a culpa não é minha se cresci cercada de homens! – Falou enquanto balançava os ombros de maneira displicente. – Naquele dia mesmo não conhecendo ninguém e com uma louca gritando com você, nunca deixou de se manter firme e me desafiar. – A caçula Weasley corou levemente com o comentário. –Desde aquele dia eu vivo tendo a confirmação de que não importa o que aconteça, você sempre conseguirá superar. –Se voltou para Gina novamente com seriedade. – Seja para o que for e como for eu estarei aqui para lhe ajudar, Adrian sabia o que estava fazendo quando lhe escolheu. Ele acredita que você consegue superar isso, e eu também.

…

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com a imagem de uma mulher de estatura média, um pouco robusta, de olhos cor de mel e cabelos flamejantes. Seu semblante transparecia cansaço mas ainda mantinha um leve sorriso em seus lábios avermelhados.

Durante um bom tempo a olhou de boca aberta como se ela fosse do outro mundo, ela por sua vez parecia cada vez mais sem graça. De repente percebeu o que fazia, e se afastou de forma a dar passagem para a mulher a quem considerava como mãe.

Harry conduziu Molly até a sala, sentindo-se corar cada vez mais ao ver o olhar aparvalhado e contrariado da matriarca dos Weasley. Droga, deveria ter dado um jeito no seu apartamento antes que isto acontecesse.

Ela pareceu se esquecer por alguns segundos do que estava fazendo e se virou com a face carrancuda e as mãos na cintura.

-O senhor pensa em arrumar está bagunça quando? –Perguntou como sempre mandona.

O moreno apenas deu um sorriso sem graça, bagunçou os cabelos de forma desleixada.

-Para dizer a verdade, penso em contratar uma empregada. -Comentou encabulado.

-Mas você não pode dormir neste lugar, não desse jeito. -Exclamou a mulher, se virou e passou a analisar o apartamento atentamente sob o olhar curioso de Harry. –Eu falei para Arthur que vocês estavam saindo de casa cedo demais! Onde já se viu morar em apartamento assim. -Falou resmungando enquanto arrancava a varinha do bolso do casaco, avaliando as coisas a sua volta atentamente. -Vejamos o que podemos fazer. –E logo começou a fazer pequenos gestos com a varinha enquanto sussurrava alguns feitiços.

Aos poucos Harry foi vendo as coisas voltarem ao seu devido lugar, tentou impedir a mulher mais de uma vez de fazer isto por ele, mas ao receber um olhar de censura deixou que trabalhasse enquanto seguia todas as ordens dela. Fizeram diversos feitiços em silêncio e após duas horas de muita magia tudo parecia em seu devido lugar. Largaram-se no sofá e se serviram do refresco que ela mesma fez questão de conjurar na poltrona a sua frente.

-Nem sei como lhe agradecer Sra. Weasley. –Falou Harry constrangido.

-Ora Harry, você está cansado de saber que pra mim é como um filho. Um filho bem bagunceiro, devo acrescentar. -Falou divertida o fazendo corar e murmurar obrigada novamente, ela abanou a mão demonstrando que não precisava daquilo. -Ora, deixe disso. O que é arrumar umas bagunçinhas quando se teve sete crianças em casa, e olha que Fred e Jorge valiam por quatro.

Os dois ficaram durante um tempo apenas apreciando o silêncio daquela madrugada, cada um buscando as palavras certas, por mais carinho que houvesse entre eles ainda assim era constrangedor o que havia acontecido no passado, e isto trazia alguns momentos desconfortáveis até hoje.

-Queria que soubesse que Gina não nos avisou que estaria vindo. –Despejou a Sra. Weasley de uma vez.

-A senhora não precisa me explicar nada, Molly. –Respondeu Harry tranquilamente. -Independente do que tenha acontecido entre... bom... ela é sua filha e não posso e nem quero trazer nenhum transtorno para vocês. -Ele manteve a cabeça baixa, não queria encontrar seu olhar. Engoliu em seco. –Não fiquei nenhum pouco chateado, prometo. –Tentou encontrar a melhor maneira de se expressar, mas só podia ser sincero com ela. –Apenas não poderia continuar ali, não com ela lá.

Às vezes a verdade doe tanto quando se é ouvida que nos faz considerar que o melhor para aquele caso seria mentir. Naquele momento, Harry se perguntou porque não tinha mentido. Os olhos da matriarca marejaram e ela teve que morder o lábio para não deixá-las escorrer por sua face. Ela ainda teve o gesto de dar leves tapinhas em seu joelho, lhe mostrando que estava tudo bem.

…

Um leve barulho de uma pena riscando um pergaminho. Foi o que a ruiva ouviu assim que acordou, se espreguiçou lentamente em sua cama ainda sem abrir os olhos. Oh, como era bom dormir! Sua vontade era de ficar ali deitada o dia inteiro e esquecer que existia um mundo cheio de obrigações lá fora. Porque não tinha vindo antes? Poderia ter aproveitado há muito tempo a companhia da família.

_"-Céus como era bom estar de volta. –Pensou com alegria, mas logo fez uma leve careta ainda olhos fechados. –Não posso esquecer o porquê estou de volta."_

Voltou a prestar atenção ao som da manhã, fora a pena riscava o pergaminho também poderia identificar o canto dos passados e o baixo ranger de madeira ao ser pressionada pelos passos de alguém grande.

Esticou-se na cama e entreabriu o olho esquerdo apenas para ver a imagem da amiga girando distraidamente a pena entre os dedos, viu o exato momento em que o rosto dela pareceu se iluminar com alguma ideia, voltando a escrever com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Provavelmente não havia se dado conta que era observada.

-Se você não parar de fingir que esta dormindo, iremos acabar nos atrasando para a bendita reunião.

Estava enganada, ela havia notado. Arqueou a sobrancelha e a americana riu divertida enquanto assoprava o pergaminho afim de ajudar a tinta a secar.

Após fazer toda a sua higiene pessoal encontrou Winky na cozinha preparando a mesa, Jéssica já estava sentada esperando pacientemente pelo seu café da manhã, enquanto lia o profeta diário.

-Winky onde minha mãe foi? -Perguntou a elfo, logo que notou a ausência da mãe.

Essa tremeu levemente a mão derramando um pouco de suco na toalha limpa da mesa, a caçula dos Weasley a olhou curiosa.

-Winky não sabe, menina Weasley. –Falou a elfo.

A americana sorriu divertida para a amiga. Gina revirou os olhos e a mandou voltar a atenção para o jornal.

…

Escutou com pesar o despertador tocar, permanecendo alguns minutos a mais com os olhos fechados, estava cansado demais. Tinha passado praticamente a noite toda acordado e aqueles feitiços para arrumar o apartamento realmente consumirá a sua energia.

A imagem de longos cabelos flamejantes, lábios vermelhos cereja e seios fartos lhe preencheu a mente. Seu coração bateu de forma acelerada e ele logo tratou de culpar a raiva.

Pensando calmamente em tudo que estava acontecendo era como se estivesse de alguma forma a conspirar para aquele confuso momento, era estranho que após meros dias em que terminou com Vanessa, sua ex retornou de sei-lá-onde para infernizá-lo. Era um rato preso em uma armadilha.

Antes que pudesse desistir da ideia de sair da cama se ergueu rapidamente e se trancou no banheiro, assim espantaria qualquer tentação de permanecer envolvido pelo lençol de seda.

Não se encontrava totalmente desperto quando visualizou o relógio da parede, havia demorado mais do que poderia no banheiro e agora estava atrasado. Lançou um olhar exasperado ao seu reflexo do espelho, sua face indicava que não havia pregado os olhos na noite anterior.

-Cadê a Vanessa para me ajudar com algo como isso? Qual será a merda do feitiço que tira isso. –Resmungou para si mesmo, olhando com desagrado as olheiras arroxeados em baixo das ìris esverdeadas.

Colocou as calças e o sapato ainda olhando pro relógio, vendo que não teria mais tempo carregou a camisa e o casaco consigo, ao fechar a porta de sua casa por coincidência do destino o elevador parou no seu andar, algumas senhoras estavam dentro do pequeno espaço, devoraram com os olhos seu tórax nu. Assim que chegou na portaria tinha acabado de abaixar a camisa, fato esse que não deve ter agradado nenhum pouco a sindica que vinha em sua direção, sua cara não estava nenhum pouco amigável.

Bufou de forma irritada e desviou da velha quando ela apontou o dedo acusadoramente, a deixou boquiaberta no saguão do prédio e partiu com um discreto sorriso.

Chegando ao ministério passou por todos rapidamente distribuindo discretos acenos aos conhecidos, correu e entrou no elevador antes que a porta fechasse.

-Sétimo andar, por favor. –Pediu ao adentrar no elevador.

Enquanto a porta se fechava seu olhar impaciente permanecia fixo nos pequenos números acima da porta, eles mudavam conforme o andar que atingiam.

Bateu na porta e está se abriu quase no mesmo instante, evitou olhar para qualquer um dos membros da reunião, pois sabia que era observado com olhares recriminadores. Preocupou-se em fingir que estava arrumando a manga da camisa, por conhecer muito bem aquela sala caminhou até onde ficava o seu lugar de costume, evitando continuar fazendo papel de ridículo colocou um sorriso simpático nos lábios e ergueu o olhar, mas nada o faria se preparar para o que veria.

...

Meia hora antes do combinado as duas se apresentaram para a atendente do Ministério, a mulher as encarou com desgosto até seu olhar recair sobre o sobrenome Weasley do segundo crachá.

-Ginevra _**Molly Weasley. -**_Leu em voz alta, se arrumou o máximo que conseguiu e mudou totalmente o comportamento com as duas, de aborrecida tornou-se atenciosa e educa -Oh, a sala de reunião dos aurores é no sétimo andar, sigam em frente e entre a primeira a direita que encontraram os elevadores.

Jéssica arqueou as sobrancelhas em desconfiança enquanto a ruiva revirava os olhos de desaprovação, sem nem ao menos agradecer a mulher as duas pegaram seus crachás e seguiram na direção indicada, o que fez com que a atendente resmungar em desgosto.

-Eu ouvi! –Exclamou a ruiva virando-se repentinamente para atendente.

Quem estava perto riu da cena, afinal não era todo dia que uma atendente do Ministério ficava tão irritada, pelo contrário, elas que costumavam tirar a paciência dos visitantes.

-Por favor, poderia apertar o sétimo andar? –Pediu a ruiva.

O homem apenas acenou afirmativamente, enquanto o elevado subia as duas conversava animadamente.

-O que faremos quando sairmos desta reunião chata?-Jéssica perguntou animada.

-Que tal irmos para casa e descansarmos?

A loira arregalou os olhos incrédula e começou a passar a palma da mão na fronte da amiga, como se estivesse a medir sua temperatura.

-Não, não esta com febre. –Falou Jéssica em voz baixa, para exclamar logo em seguida sobressaltando os dois. -Já sei!

-O que?-Gina perguntou mal-humorada.

Se aproveitando do fato do elevador estar cercado de espelho a loira dirigiu seu olhar para um deles e começou a ajeitar sua roupa de forma pomposa, aquilo lhe lembrou muito de Draco Malfoy. O que arrancou uma leve risada da ruiva.

-Vamos me diga sua farsante. Onde você colocou minha amiga?

Gina passou alguns segundos ainda a encarando bobamente para depois bater a palma da mão em sua própria testa e resmungar algumas coisas ininteligíveis onde só se entendia pequenas palavras como louca, besta e inacreditável.

-Não acredito que você quer ir para casa. -O tédio e a decepção eram visíveis na voz da loira.

As duas se encararam por um tempo até que Gina olhou para o teto do elevador e jogou os braços pra cima em sinal de desistência.

-E para onde você quer ir?

-A pergunta certa é: Para onde não iremos ruivinha!

Isso fez com que ambas acabassem por rir, como duas mulheres adultas poderiam se comportar como crianças de uma maneira tão natural, sem ao menos se preocupar com o que poderiam pensar delas.

Desceram do elevador e ficaram esperando na antessala por um longo período até que o chefe da sessão viesse enfim até elas, mostraram seus crachás. Kingsley, velho conhecido da Ordem, primeiro pareceu extremamente surpreso ao ver a caçula dos Weasley. Posteriormente a cumprimentou com entusiasmo as convidando a entrarem. Porém estava tenso e tinha certeza que ambas as aurores havia percebido isso.

…

Harry por pouco não deu as costas e voltou para o seu apartamento. Porque, só poderia aquilo ser fruto de alguma alucinação! Ela não estava ali. Por Merlin, ela _**não podia**_ estar ali!

Parado e com o olhar fixo em um único ponto, sentiu duas mãos lhe tocarem os ombros gentilmente o conduzindo para o outro lado da mesa. Porque seu costumeiro lugar se encontrava ocupado. Okay, ele não era um cara sistemático, nunca teve nenhum impulso sobre esse tipo de coisa. E a questão principal não era o lugar ocupado, e sim o ocupante, ou melhor _**a ocupante**_.

Recebendo leves e amigáveis tapas no ombro, que lhe diziam claramente para manter a cabeça fria.. Harry abaixou os olhos para os papeis a sua frente e respirou profundamente, precisava botar em pratica todo aquele treinamento sobre auto controle. Ao voltar a erguer a cabeça, Kingsley o olhou, conhecia o chefe e sabia que ele dava aquele olhar sempre que precisava conversar com alguém a sós depois.

Pensou que estava com cara de bobo, mas teve o consolo de saber não ser o único.

Do outro lado da mesa, Ginevra Weasley tinha o semblante tão incrédulo quanto o dele.

-Agora que todos estão presentes. - Kingsley começou a dizer, arrancando a atenção de todos para ele. -Daremos início a reunião.

O chefe de aurores não era mais Gawain Robards, ele havia fugido na época em que o Ministério estava cheio de espiões, alguns diziam que ele foi pego em uma emboscada por lobisomens partidários de Voldemort. Sendo assim, Kingsley Shacklebolt foi indicado a assumir o cargo, era um homem de fibra e não havia dúvida sobre de que lado estava, era um dos homens de Dumbledore e em nenhum momento se negava em afirmá-lo.

Na sala havia poucas pessoas, apenas as que de fato participariam da missão. Isso era um velho costume de guerra que Kingsley adquiriu, só confiava às informações para aqueles que as executaria. No total era apenas Kingsley, Rony, Ginevra, Jéssica e Harry.

Esse último, fingia-se de compenetrado, mas mentalmente estava em um conflito interno. Alguns dias atrás foi informado sobre o conteúdo da missão, assim como, sobre o reforço que viria dos Estados Unidos e com toda sua arrogância em nenhum momento pensou na possibilidade de ser justamente a auror que mais odiava no mundo. O correto ao seu ver seria se erguer daquela cadeira e recusar trabalhar com ela, porém se desistisse iria demonstrar insegurança e imaturidade, e não daria aquele gosto para ela. Se ela poderia ignorar o fato deles se conhecerem, ele faria o mesmo.

…

Gina entregou a carta de recomendação feita por Adrian, o que fez com que o homem negro as encara-se de forma amigável.

-Sendo vocês as aurores, não irei há necessidade de verificar suas recomendações. – Ele falou com um sorriso.

Encabuladas sentaram-se. Ele pediu calmamente para que elas se acomodassem e aguardassem o restante da equipe, enquanto isso Ginevra falava sobre como conhecia Kingsley Shacklebolt, e ele lançava feitiços no vazio acima da mesa.

Logo Rony entrou pela porta e abraçou as duas de maneira animada. Não perceberam quando a porta foi aberta dando passagem para um homem alto, esbelto, de cabelos arrepiados que andava de forma distraída.

Apenas quando Rony se afastou, perceberam a presença de Harry. Levaram um susto ao vê-lo de maneira tão inesperada, ao menos tinham se preparado para o caso de encontrá-lo nos corredores, mas não ali, não naquela sala pequena e com uma única saída, e principalmente não consideraram a ideia absurda de trabalharem juntos.

Passaram uma boa parte do tempo se encarando, ambos sabiam que o outro não iria dar o braço a torcer e portanto não desistiriam da missão, para si próprio aquilo seria algo imperdoável.

Depois de algum tempo, que para eles pareceram horas, acabaram por entrar em um acordo silencioso de se ignorarem, como se nunca estivessem se visto antes.

-Vamos dar início. –Começou a falar Kingsley, quando todos estavam sentados confortavelmente. –Há alguns meses em Cambridge vem ocorrendo uma série de desaparecimento e mortes, nesse bairro foi detectado uma grande quantidade de desaparecimentos e mortes. Descobrimos através de pesquisas feitas por um dos nossos aurores que existe um nível considerável de magia negra vinda daquele lugar, infelizmente não conseguimos detectar exatamente quem esta a utilizando.

Kingsley deu uma pausa enquanto bebia um leve gole de sua garrafa de água, pegou um controle remoto na mão e apontou para o telão a suas costas, isso surpreendeu as duas mulheres, que não estavam acostumadas a verem alguém do Ministério usar aparelhos trouxas.

-Utilizamos algumas das tecnologias trouxas que achamos interessantes no auxilio a nossos aurores. -Explicou ao notar a curiosidade de ambas com o meio utilizado.

As duas concordaram com leves acenos, no que ele deu uma risada.

-Essa é uma história bastante interessante, mas acho que devem perguntar a Hermione Granger, ela foi a grande responsável por isso. –Falou com certo orgulho.

Rony estufou o peito orgulhoso da noiva, enquanto Gina e Jéssica trocavam um olhar divertido, até mesmo a americana havia se simpatizado muito com a futura cunhada da amiga quando a conheceu na noite anterior.

Gina desviou o olhar e viu um leve sorriso na face do moreno, este por sua vez ao sentir o olhar dela sobre si tirou rapidamente o sorriso dos lábios e desviou seu olhar para o chefe.

-Podemos prosseguir? –Pediu Harry incomodado.

Rony pareceu repentinamente entristecido com a atitude de Harry.

-Oh sim, me desculpem. Acabei me desviando do foco. –Falou enquanto apontava novamente o controle remoto para o telão que passou a mostrar a foto de um casal em frente a uma loja de vestido de noiva. – Estes são os futuros marido e mulher Sr. Eric Johnson e Melane Padalecki, casal este em que vocês iram se disfarçar. -Deu uma leve pausa para olhar intensamente tanto Harry quanto Gina, que sentiram-se desconfortáveis. –Os dois iram se casar daqui 5 dias e em seu casamento encontraram algumas das pessoas mais perigosas que existem em nosso mundo bruxo, por isso necessito da máxima concentração e profissionalismo dos dois nesta missão, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de por tudo a perder! –Falou pela primeira vez com o semblante sério e olhar penetrante, tanto o moreno quanto a ruiva entendeu exatamente do que ele falava.

A loira levantou a mão interrompendo a pressão que o casal de aurores sentiam naquele momento, chamando para si a atenção de todos, inclusive do homem negro.

-Sim, Srta. Landon?-Perguntou de forma educada.

-O Sr. esta me dizendo que eles se passaram por pessoas de verdade? Mas qual seria o sentido disso?

Sorriu-lhe brevemente e se sentou de forma mais largada em sua poltrona, contemplando a foto do casal no telão.

-Não só estou dizendo que se passarão por pessoas de verdade como também por um casal bruxo muito esperto que já roubou mais de 24 milhões de dólares. – Ergueu a cabeça levemente para trás e disse de forma calma. –Você deve reconhecê-los pela marca que eles deixam após cada roubo.

-Um galeão. –Falou Harry sem perceber. -Então quer dizer que vocês finalmente descobriram quem são esses filhos da mãe? –Perguntou por mais óbvio que fosse a resposta, queria apenas ter a confirmação do que há tanto tempo havia sido o trabalho de vários colegas seus.

-Não só descobrimos como juntamos provas contra eles. –comentou de forma serena. –Mas, a melhor parte ainda esta por vir. - Voltou a virar a poltrona para poder ficar de frente a eles. –Ninguém sabe na verdade que eles foram descobertos. Ninguém deve tomar conhecimento desses disfarces, porque não pretendemos denunciá-los pelos seus crimes agora.

Como assim eles não serão denunciados? O que Kingsley estava aprontando? Seja o que fosse que o chefe tramava, sabia que tinha sido pensado nos mínimos detalhes. Kingsley nunca dizia nada que não tivesse a absoluta certeza que iria funcionar.

-Qual o objetivo disso? Afinal com as provas o que impede de denunciá-los? –Perguntou Harry o que todos estavam tentando descobrir em silêncio.

Os olhos escuros de Kingsley começaram a brilhar, este parecia estar a se divertir muito com tudo isso.

-Digamos que no momento Eric e Melane se tornaram bastante uteis para nós, e ninguém pode desconfiar que eles foram descobertos senão tudo estaria perdido. Por hora, estou a espera de uma pessoa que irá dar maiores detalhes para os senhores, por enquanto basta saber de que esses serão seus futuros daqui poucos dias.

Harry e Gina se viram calculando a data do casamento, no máximo teriam cinco dias antes de começarem a missão. Isso daria a eles menos tempo do que talvez precisassem para se acostumar com a ideia de que terão que conviver por um longo período disfarçados de recém-casados.

Ao olhar a foto novamente, passaram-se a imaginar como aquele casal. Eric era branco, de olhos azuis e cabelos negros que eram mais cumpridos do que os de Harry, pelo que via na foto ele mantinha um cavanhaque bem cuidado e era da mesma estatura que ele, tinha uma postura desleixada, até mesmo agradável. Melane e Gina tinha várias coisas em comum, como, por exemplo, o tom extremamente branco da pele de ambas, ou seus cabelos ruivos, apesar dos da Gina ainda serem mais flamejantes do que o da outra, infelizmente Melane era um pouco mais magra e baixa do que Gina.

Quem os visse nunca imaginaria que ambos eram ladrões, já que mesmo em fotos o casal mantinha uma pose simpática.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capitulo V:**

**.  
**

Seu olhar buscou analisar cada mínima reação do casal de aurores, sabia que iria lidar com rancor e este elemento era extremamente perigoso em uma missão, mas tinha esperança que ambos conseguiriam colocar de lado os problemas pessoais para trabalharem em equipe. Todavia, se demonstrassem nesse meio tempo que eram incapazes de lidar com a situação, adiaria a missão sem pensar duas vezes.

-Eric Ackles Johnson, é filho do grande empresário Jensen Johnson com a modelo Larissa Ackles Johnson. Larissa morreu quando Eric tinha oito anos, deixando uma grande fortuna como herança para seu filho, o pai como tutor legal administrou toda a fortuna. Logo após atingir os 18 anos, Eric perdeu o pai em um acidente de transito e desde então passou a administrar sua herança. Aparentemente sua falta de experiência chegou a quase ocasionar uma falência. Em meio a isso, Eric começou a se relacionar com uma jovem da mesma idade chamada Melane Padalecki. -Enquanto deu uma leve pausa, pode contemplar os olhos atentos e determinados de cada um dos presentes, por enquanto mostravam-se profissionais acima de tudo, mas algo lhe dizia que necessitavam serem testados antes, ainda tentando elaborar um plano continuou a relatar de forma automática a história decorada do jovem casal de criminosos. -Melane também é de uma família rica, porém ao contrário dos Johnson os meios utilizados pelos Padalecki para enriquecerem nunca poderão ser considerados dignos. Jared Padalecki, pai de Melane, passou a ensinar Eric suas táticas com esperança dele se casar com sua única filha, há dois anos quando Jared morreu Melane e Eric formaram uma quadrilha cujo já roubou milhões de dólares de bancos trouxas.

-Há 6 meses o casal anunciou a data da união oficial dos dois. Casamento este que ocorrerá daqui cinco dias. A imprensa diz que será o casamento do ano e devido a isso será alvo de diversos meios de comunicação. -Revirou os olhos, e depois se virou divertido para falar com eles. -Espero que vocês se divirtam em seus momentos de socialites. –A brincadeira fez com que tanto Jéssica quanto Rony rissem, apesar de saber o quanto difícil seria a convivência para Gina e Harry.

-Quer dizer que no casamento já estaremos disfarçados? O que iremos fazer com os elementos? –Perguntou Harry, fazendo o possível para bloquear qualquer sentimento ou pensamento que não envolvesse a missão.

-Essa parte eu deixo a nossa especialista explicar para vocês. – Falou Kingsley olhando para o relógio. –Ela deve estar aqui em alguns minutos.

Kingsley parou alguns segundos para beber um pouco de água enquanto se largava melhor na cadeira, por cima do copo olhava a imagem do casal, tentando buscar alguma falha em seu plano. Harry que estava calado até o momento pediu permissão a Kingsley para falar, este apenas deu de ombros.

-Não seria melhor prendê-los ao invés de usá-los como disfarce? Há alguma necessidade que sejam eles a entrarem em contato com os nossos comensais? -Perguntou o moreno, nenhuma das mulheres quis admitir, mas estas perguntas também lhe instigaram.

O chefe dos aurores fitou atentamente os poucos membros daquela reunião, por diversas vezes pensou em desistir daquele posto, muitos planos, muitos detalhes, e quase nenhum poderia ser revelado e naquela manhã a rotina se repetia, a única diferença era que aqueles a quem estava ocultando detalhes não eram apenas agentes seus, eram companheiros de guerra.

-Okay, como não tenho alternativa explicarei tudo desde o começo. -Falou enquanto se levantava. -Há exatamente oito anos atrás enquanto nós estávamos em guerra em um bairro de Trinity College morreram dois estudantes Ingleses, as autoridades trouxas nunca descobriram a causa da morte de dois jovens saudáveis, aparentemente sem sinal de envenenamento, ataque cardíaco, ou de qualquer agressão. Não existia explicação para a causa da morte. - Uma imagem de dois jovens substituiu a do casal até então exposta. -O ministério da magia enviou um de nossos aurores que rapidamente constataram terem sido vítimas da maldição imperdoável. Porém eram anos de guerra, qualquer louco partidário de Voldemort poderia ser o mentor de tal crime e naqueles dias difíceis nossa prioridade era outra, portanto inventamos uma causa da morte e paramos de investigar.

-E o que isso tem a ver com o que esta acontecendo hoje? -Perguntou a loira.

Kingsley a olhou com aparente calma perante a impaciência da loira. Sem dúvida seria um grupo interessante e turbulento, seria um trabalho árduo lidar com todos.

-Em breve entenderá. Passaram-se um mês e tivemos novas notícias sobre níveis elevados de magia naquele lugar, crianças sumiram com enorme frequência. Fizemos o possível para descobrir o que acontecia, lamentavelmente o Ministério estava cheio de agente duplos, tínhamos apenas um pequeno grupo de aurores que poderíamos confiar e a cada batalha eles vinham diminuindo, não poderíamos nos dar ao luxo de enviar um grande grupo para lá, mas sabíamos que tinha algo relacionado a Voldemort.

Como de costume, Harry ao escutar o nome de Voldemort sentiu todo o corpo ficar tenso enquanto seus olhos atingiam uma frieza imensurável. Não era fruto de trauma e sim das cicatrizes que aquele monstro deixará em si, sua morte não foi capaz de apagar toda a maldade que o atingiu, assim como, aqueles que ele amava. Nunca seria capaz de admitir, mas temia que ao contrário disso, ao matá-lo havia se tornado um pouco do seu próprio inimigo, pois naquele momento em que o conseguiu desarma-lo se viu sorrindo, repleto de ódio enquanto o atingia com o feitiço que o levou a morte. Engoliu em seco e erguu seu olhar que de repente se encontrou com o da ruiva.

.

_-... Quer saber Potter? Que você se exploda! Se não acredita em mim o problema é seu! Farei com que se arrependa disso pelo resto de sua vida, lógico, se Voldemort não te explodir com ele antes._

.

Transbordando com os sentimentos ruins que lhe tomavam o peito, lançou um olhar gélido a ruiva que durou apenas alguns milésimos de segundos, mas havia sido o suficiente para que ela entendesse do que ele havia se recordado.

...

Foi impossível não dirigir o olhar ao Potter após escutar sobre Voldemort, este parecendo sentir o meu olhar retribui por alguns segundos porém o suficiente para lhe assustar, aqueles olhos verdes que um dia a encantaram estavam modificados. Uma coisa que Gina se lembrava era das horas em que passou admirando-o sem que ele tivesse consciência disso, e as iris esverdeados era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção, não apenas pela cor, mas pelo que poderia encontrar através delas, tinham sempre um brilho de receio, amor e orgulho. Foi com trsiteza que perebeu que atualmente eram sombrios, opacos, e toda vez que se perdia neles era como se prometessem sofrimento e amargura eterna.

Lembrou-se do dia em que tudo que acreditava venho abaixo, do dia em que palavras foram jogadas ao ar na intenção de machucar um ao outro e sentiu-se envergonhada de muitas delas.

Será que parte daquele sentimento seria culpa dela? Como Weasley que era, seu orgulho lhe dizia que cada palavra dita anos atrás havia sido merecida, afinal naquela história ela que havia sido a injustiçada. Independente do motivo que o transformou naquela coisa, não se sentiria culpada, pois graças aquele homem tinha se tornado uma estranha na própria família, uma adolescente que no auge da dor sufocante encontrou a única saída, a fuga.

...

Kingsley não estava alheio a troca de olhares dos aurores, mas deseja sinceramente que ambos fossem capazes de deixar de lado todo o arrependimento e sentimentos inacabados em prol da missão.

Como amigo dos Weasley e companheiro de guerra de Potter, foi um dos poucos que acompanhara a história dos jovens, ninguém além da Srta. Granger sabia do real motivo que transformara o casal apaixonado em dois inimigos mortais. Entretanto, há quem diga que houvera uma grande traição entre eles. Particularmente não acreditava naquela teoria, provavelmente não haviam conseguido solucionar o mal entendido devido a inexperiência pela pouca idade que tinham na época. Talvez, o destino tinha dado uma segunda chance de uma forma estranha. Todavia isso seria eles que decidiriam. No momento tinha apenas que passar as informações necessárias e esperar que tudo desse certo.

-O bairro permaneceu durante muitos anos na mais absoluta normalidade, entretanto nos últimos seis meses registramos magia negra sendo executada naquele lugar. Até o momento um casal de bruxos foram mortos em sua casa, vítimas da maldição avada kedavra. - A imagem novamente foi substituída pela de um casal que tinha por volta de 20 anos, ambos estavam abraçados sentado em uma mesinha de um barzinho. - Com medo de ser algum grupo de comensal, mandamos um inominável investigar, este se passou por um parente distante que estava interessado na herança da jovem garota, a princípio deu certo pois nosso auror entrou em contato conosco transmitindo seus relatórios semanais. -Kingsley deu novamente as costas para eles, não sem antes Harry notar algo diferente no olhar dele. -Entretanto perdemos contato antes de receber qualquer informação.

-Não vejo como podemos nos infiltrar sem causar suspeitas, se seu auror foi mesmo descoberto eles estarão de olho em qualquer outro morador que se mostre minimamente suspeito. – Comentou a ruiva com desconfiança.

-Concordo senhor, talvez seja melhor reunirmos o máximo de informação possível sem utilizarmos estes disfarces. –Falou Harry olhando pro chefe.

Kingsley pareceu refletir por alguns segundos, mas não pareceu preocupado com o plano.

-Não temos outra forma além desta para conseguir as informações necessárias. Não irei colocá-los como iscas, portanto alerto a todos vocês que será uma missão particularmente demorada, vocês terão que ganhar a confiança deles e para isso acontecer não me importa se irão demorar meses ou até mesmo anos nesses disfarces! –Falou Kingsley fazendo um tremor atingir os dois aurores.

Harry se remexeu na cadeira desconfortável, enquanto semicerrava os punhos.

-Não entendo onde quer chegar com isto. –Confessou seriamente.

-Pode lhes parecer cruel o que irei dizer agora, mas nossa maior preocupação não é com relação as vítimas atuais. Depois que Voldemort foi morto, enquanto vocês provavelmente estavam fazendo seus respectivos cursos de aurores equipes foram enviadas para todos os lugares imagináveis. O trabalho deles eram simples, não permitir que bruxos como os dos comensais da morte voltassem a se repetir, não queríamos, ou melhor, não iremos permitir que mais nenhum lunático volte a se tornar tão forte e confiante quanto Voldemort um dia foi. –Falou Kingsley com a voz de um militar de ponta. –Por isso que fazemos missão integradas com outros Ministério, assim não demandamos diversos aurores de um único Ministério, e consequentemente aumentamos a aliança entre os ministérios.

Após isso algo em seu bolso soou, com um pedido de desculpas se retirou da sala dizendo que voltaria em instantes.

Gina e Jéssica trocaram olhares preocupados, não haviam sido alertadas sobre a possibilidade desta missão durar meses, ou... Só de pensar na outra alternativa tinha vontade de sair correndo para longe daquela possibilidade, mas essa atitude lhe custaria o cargo. Enquanto se formava seus treinadores os alertavam: um agente não tinha escolha a não ser cumprir ordens.

...

Ronald Weasley olhou para os papeis a sua frente em meios a pensamentos preocupantes.

Merlin que o perdoasse, mas que maldita ideia era aquela de juntar Harry e Gina em uma missão que poderia durar meses? Justamente os dois que para se falarem sem hostilidade precisariam de boas sessões de terapias intensivas?

Durante boa parte da reunião assistiu as reações de ambos, o melhor amigo poderia tentar mascarar os sentimentos com os demais, porém com ele era diferente. Tinha anos de experiência sobre os pequenos gestos de impaciência do moreno, e naquele momento era transparente o seu nervosismo devido aos nós brancos dos dedos que apertava com força desnecessária.

Desde a época de Hogwarts, as várias perdas que sofreu no decorrer de sua adolescência lhe ensinou a esconder seus sentimentos, constantemente era necessário que ele e Hermione se juntasse para brigar com ele, pedindo para se abrir com alguém. E isto funcionou até o fatídico dia em que Harry e Gina terminaram, depois disso os dois haviam se socado até que ambos precisaram ser encaminhados para enfermaria e foi naquela noite que escutou o amigo chorar desolado.

No dia seguinte ambos saíram da enfermaria sem se falarem, ao entrarem no salão principal todos fizeram silêncio e não foi preciso de mais nada para saber que eram o assunto do momento. Enquanto se sentava ao lado da irmã e da namorada assistiu de soslaio Harry sentar-se na ponta da mesa, as mãos semicerradas e olhar perdido. Quando algum sonserino que não reconheceu no momento, passou por trás dele fazendo alguma piada ele se enfureceu de tal forma forma que ao mesmo momento em que levantava todas as taças em cima das quatro mesas se quebraram.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a magia involuntária que Harry havia praticado, mas foi naquele momento que ele, Ronald Weasley, finalmente entendeu que Harry Potter precisava dele. E foi por isso que mesmo com ódio de todas as escolhas ruins que o amigo havia feito não conseguiu abandoná-lo. Harry tinha todos os motivos do mundo para tomar direções erradas, mas seria através da fidelidade da amizade que não desistiria.

Agora quando o assunto era a irmã caçula, não era necessário olhá-la para saber o que sentia. De todos os irmãos sempre foi mais apegado a ela, quando tinha cinco anos e vivia tendo crises de ciúmes da atenção que os pais dispensava a irmã, Arthur o levou para passear e o ensinou a arremessar pedras no lago. Quando o pequeno ruivo enfim tinha pegado jeito e carregada um sorriso de orgulho do próprio feito, o pai passou a lhe explicar a importância da responsabilidade que ele teria em cuidar da irmãzinha que sempre precisaria dele. Apesar de muito pequeno se recorda do momento em que chegaram em casa e Gina estava chorando no colo da mãe, ele havia se aproximou e sentou ao lado da mãe pegando a mão da irmãzinha e prometendo que lhe ensinaria a arremessar pedras no lago se ela parasse de chorar. Pouco depois Arthur, Molly e todos os filhos estavam reunidos no lago, fazendo um campeonato de arremesso de pedras, e Rony para cumprir sua promessa sempre tentava trapacear inventando que as pedras lançadas por Gina tinham ido mais longe do que na realidade haviam ido.

Anos depois havia fracassado na missão de proteger a irmã caçula, apesar de todo o cuidado que teve não foi capaz de evitar que em um determinado dia Gina viesse até ele com lágrimas. Ela havia lhe pedido para não fazer perguntas, e mesmo que tivesse vontade de arrancar o coração daquele que havia a feito chorar daquela forma, permaneceu quieto abraçado a irmã enquanto as lágrimas dela molhavam sua camisa. Com a ajuda de Hermione que a conduziu ao dormitório, Rony enfim pode ir atrás do suposto melhor amigo para ele lhe explicar direitinho esta história de magoar a irmãzinha dele. Como era esperado por qualquer um que o conhecesse, aquilo só poderia dar em um lugar: ala hospitalar.

Depois que toda a situação com Harry foi resolvida, se viu procurando a irmã novamente, ela passou dias pensativa e quando enfim lhe procurou foi para lhe pedir um favor. Usando a própria culpa contra ele o fez prometer que iria ajudá-la com algo, e foi contra sua vontade que se viu na sala de Dumbledore com os pais e a irmã, naquele dia conseguiu convencer os pais a permitir que sua irmã terminasse os estudos em outro país. Graças ao seu melhor amigo, tinha perdido sua irmãzinha.

Deixou cair ao chão, sem querer, o celular que segurava. Isso o fez acordar de seu devaneio com a certeza que estava na hora de concertar o erro do passado. Só iria permitir que aquela missão acontecesse após ter certeza que não estaria trazendo a tona toda aquela dor aos dois novamente.

...

Encontrava-se sentado em seu escritório, o olhar fixo no porta retrato a sua frente, na fotografia tinha a imagem de uma mulher de seus 20 e poucos anos que ria enquanto era rodopiava...

.

_Um lindo dia de verão com um sol ardente tinha saído para comemorar o aniversário de seu único filho, este encantado com o mar saiu saltitante em sua direção sendo seguido por sua babá, o que ocasionou que tivesse algum tempo para passar junto a sua esposa._

_-Beth! -Chamou Claire._

_-Sim?-Perguntou a babá do menino segurando firmemente a mão da criança que tentava se soltar para brincar no mar._

_-Cuidado com ele, não o deixe sair debaixo dos seus olhos e não vá muito longe também. -Respondeu preocupada._

_Com um leve aceno a mulher se afastou junto com a criança, ainda assim a mãe o seguiu com os olhos durante um bom tempo, até ouvir uma sonora gargalhada ao seu lado, com os olhos semicerrados encarou com desaprovação o marido que estava deitado na grama seca a olhando com deboche._

_-Posso saber por que esta rindo? -Indagou._

_Ainda sorrindo voltou a se sentar e fixou seus olhos nos da mulher, o carinho que um tinha pelo outro era invejável._

_-Você não cansa de se preocupar com o menino, deste jeito ele nunca saberá o que é viver. -Comentou._

_A face serena da mulher se transformou em uma carrancuda. Ela voltou a deixar os olhos semicerrados enquanto dizia em um tom baixo que não deixava de ser perigoso se tratando dela._

_-Se eu deixar ele perdido por ai é provável que ele não tenha uma vida para viver. -Retrucou._

_Depois disso foi um verdadeiro sacrifício fazer a mulher voltar a se divertir, já que Claire amava ser melodramática. Com a ajuda de seu filho e de um pouco de magia, conseguiu que a música preferida de sua mulher toca-se, logo seu filho passou a rodar em sua volta a fazendo rir. Aproveitou aquele momento para bater uma foto deles._

_._

Brian pegou o retrato da mesa e alisou de forma saudosa a imagem da mulher.

-O que aconteceu com nós Claire? -Perguntou em lamento.

Um calafrio percorreu pelo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que dois vultos lhe cercava, rapidamente pegou sua varinha e atacou um feitiço em um deles, porém eles eram muito rápidos para acertar. Ouviu passos decididos e apressados se aproximando, provavelmente eram os seguranças que haviam escutado o barulho.

-Com medo de nós? -Perguntou uma voz sarcástica conhecida.

Aquela frase foi o suficiente para que fizesse abaixar a varinha, os vultos pararam automaticamente. Os passos estavam cada vez mais perto, encarou com ferocidade o escuro onde haviam se escondido os invasores, seus ombros estavam tensos, o coração batia em uma velocidade acelerada devido a raiva que começou a lhe consumir. Ia abrir a boca quando...

-Senhor está tudo bem? -Perguntou um dos prováveis seguranças.

-Sim! -Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da escuridão.

-Mas, ouvimos... -Insistiu o segurança no que foi rudemente interrompido.

-Não quero saber o que você ouviu, já disse que esta tudo bem comigo. Agora se vocês prezam seus empregos parem de me perturbar.

-Sim senhor.

Silêncio foi tudo o que restou, tirando os sons baixos do passos dos seguranças se afastando, enquanto esperava eles se afastarem guardou a varinha no bolso do paletó, assim seria mais fácil de tirar caso eles tentasse algo e também não atrairia desconfianças, pois estaria "desarmado".

-Pois então... -Começou a falar seriamente. -O que querem de mim?

...

Quatro mortes e um desaparecido, causa das mortes eram as mesmas e praticamente no mesmo lugar. O que lhe intrigava era o inominável. Quem era ele? E por que não havia sido morto simplesmente assim como os demais? Teriam o sequestrado para torturá-lo?. Enquanto várias questões lhe perturbava passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros os bagunçando. Tinha uma sensação estranha com relação ao auror, o mais estranho era Kingsley, devido aos anos de experiência de guerra o viu noticiar a diversas famílias sobre o falecimento de seu ente, e toda vez carregava o mesmo tom de pesar e condolência. Porque o utilizou ao falar com eles? Seria este inominável conhecido deles?

Pegou o relatório que estava a sua frente e passou a folhear as páginas, voltando a encarar as fotos de Eric e Melane. Seria difícil se disfarçar de mauricinho.

A mulher o fez lembrar de algo que estava o incomodando muito. Respirou profundamente enquanto sua mão ia em direção a nuca e a apertava com um pouco de força, queria que aquela pequena dor fosse capaz de inibir qualquer outro sentimento.

Com esforço, manteve-se apático. Por dentro, era uma grande confusão de sentimentos,e a única coisa que tinha certeza era: pelo resto da vida não confiaria em Ginevra Weasley.

...

Gina sentia-se amargurada, com todo o direito do mundo poderia dizer que não tinha sorte. Por anos tentou se mostrar competente em seus estudos e nas missões destinadas a si, mesmos quando era destacada para missões de total afronta.

Sempre se manteve esperançosa sobre conseguir uma chance de mostrar suas qualidades como auror. Quando Adrian enfrentou o pai para enfim lhe dar tal oportunidade se tornou eternamente grata ao amigo, mal ele sabia que estava lhe enviando para seu pior pesadelo.

Em sua mente, palavras se repetiam: "casal de recém casados", "meses ou até anos". Suspirou com pesar e apoiou a cabeça no seu braço. Oh céus, havia sido um boa pessoa durante todos esses anos, sempre procurou ajudar os próximos quando possível, sempre que aquela vizinha idosa vinha lhe oferecer seus bolinhos horrorosos lhe sorria e mentia educadamente dizendo que eram os seus favoritos. E por fim, fazia mais de dois meses que não perdia a cabeça com os colegas de trabalho, ou seja, nenhum osso alheio foi quebrado recentemente. Então me diga Merlim, porque?

...

Kingsley abriu a porta sobressaltando boa parte dos presentes, arqueou a sobrancelha e deu espaço para que uma jovem mulata de cabelos e olhos chocolates entrasse.

Harry Potter ao reconhecer quem acompanhava Kingsley sentiu-se envergonhado, não esperava encontrar a ex-namorada justamente naquele momento que estava tão confuso.

-Isso esta ficando cada vez mais complicado. –Resmungou Rony, enquanto forçava um sorriso e acenava para morena que lhe retribuiu prontamente.

Jéssica se virou confusa para o irmão da amiga. Este ao perceber apenas deu de ombros, sem intenção de explicar aquela nova "peça do jogo".

A morena parecia visivelmente envergonhada ao dirigir o olhar para Harry, este a olhava como se não acreditasse no que estava fazendo ali, mesmo assim lhe retribuiu seu sorriso tímido. Enquanto sentava desviou o olhar para as duas mulheres, sabia quem elas era, e principalmente o que um delas era na vida do moreno.

-Garotas. –Falou tentando chamar a atenção das aurores. –Antes de mais nada, gostaria de apresentá-las a Vanessa Smith. –Sorriu para morena e depois olhou as jovens aurores. –E essas são Ginevra Molly Weasley. –A ruiva fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça a contra gosto. –E Jéssica Landon. –A loira deu um pequeno aceno com a mão de forma simpática.

Vanessa olhou para os presentes e em silêncio rasgou os papeis que carregava consigo, isto realmente surpreendeu a todos, inclusive Kingsley que a olhou intrigado.

-Desculpem, apenas após os observar percebi que os relatórios que carregava não são apropriados para situação. –Sua voz transmitia uma calma invejável. –Corrija-me se estiver enganada, mas acho que antes de qualquer plano será necessário averiguarmos a capacidade de trabalharem em equipe. É visível que existe uma empatia nesta equipe.

Kingsley balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-E o que você pretende.

-Nada muito grande, garanto.

.

.

.

**N/A: Sim, eu sei que demorei um século para postar, este capítulo era bem pior do que ficou agora, a ideia que Vanessa teve no final do capítulo foi algo que acabei de ter então será algo que ainda terei que elaborar melhor.**

**O porque da demora? Extremamente sincera sem inspiração nenhuma para escrever e sem tempo, a faculdade e o trabalho acabou me atrapalhando com relação as postagens, pois sempre penso: Se eu perder o tempo tentando escrever o capítulo não vou conseguir fazer "ISTO" e "AQUILO"(obrigações diárias)." Daí acabava não escrevendo.**

**Não, eu NÃO irei desistir da fic. Provavelmente vocês leitores desistiram, mas eu ainda irei concluir, tenho até o capítulo 16 pronto, só preciso fazer pequenas alterações com esta nova ideia que tive, mas pretendo escrever o mais rápido possível para um próximo post.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos pelos comentários do capítulo anterior, em especial a Dressa Potter e a Larissa Cardoso. **

**Então até o próximo capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

-Mas que... –Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Vanessa com certeza havia errado quando escolheu aquilo para ele. Ela não o obrigaria a usar aquela porcaria... ou faria? Torcia para que estivesse enxergado algo TOTALMENTE diferente da realidade, afinal aquilo poderia ter acontecido não é mesmo?

Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, na porta do quarto que ocupava soou uma gargalhada estridente.

-Vingança, vingança, rica vingança! –Cantarolou o ruivo.

Harry rangeu os dentes e passou a respirar profundamente e soltar o ar lentamente.

-Ela só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! –Falou furioso.

Rony se aproximou e deu três tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do amigo.

-Ora não é tão ruim assim. –Mentiu o ruivo descaradamente, sem se preocupar em ocultar o sorriso divertido que carregava.

Harry abriu os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar cortante, ergueu a varinha e estava prestes a transfigurar aquela abominação quando um jato de água lhe acertou a cabeça.

-Nem pense nisso! –Falou Vanessa invadindo o quarto e olhando debochada as vestes. –E trate de se arrumar logo que a ruiva já esta terminando.

Ambos os aurores esperava maiores protestos do moreno, mas este resignado pegou a vestes e se dirigiu ao banheiro o qual bateu a porta para demonstrar o seu desgosto. Em menos de cinco minutos saiu do banheiro vestido com aquela horrível vestes a rigor laranja abóbora.

Novamente risadas se fizeram presente, Ronald e Vanessa entretanto não se intimidaram com o moreno os fuzilando.

-Tantos vestidos lindo, tanta gente normal, tínhamos que fingir ser parente dos Lovegood! – Alguém exclamou exasperada do lado de fora do quarto.

O primeiro a se reunir com eles foi Kingsley, que curvou levemente os lábios ao vê-lo naqueles trajes, posteriormente Jéssica e Gina, a primeira revirava os olhos impaciente a uma ruiva furiosa com vestido amarelo-gema e brincos redondos laranjas.

Rony se aproximou da irmã e piscou para a loira que a acompanhava, antes a caçula dos Weasley pudesse ter qualquer reação se viu sendo arrastada em direção ao moreno, ou melhor, empurrada em sua direção de forma que se não fosse pelo ótimo reflexo dele teria caído no chão, porém não foi o que aconteceu já que mãos fortes lhe seguraram a cintura firmemente colando-a ele. Aturdidos com a aproximação só perceberam o plano do ruivo quando um flash os atingiu.

-Seria um homem morto, se não registrasse isso. – Comentou o ruivo divertido, com um aceno de varinha fez a máquina fotográfica desaparecer.

Harry e Gina se afastaram bruscamente, porém suas faces levemente coradas demonstravam o constrangimento que sentiam.

-Se eu fosse você, começaria a dormir de olhos abertos! –Ameaçou o moreno apertando a varinha no punho.

Kingsley arqueou a sobrancelha e fez um leve barulho com a garganta.

-Nada de ameaças Potter. Ronald não esqueça a postura que seu cargo lhe exige! –Reclamou o chefe deles, e depois fez um gesto para Vanessa se aproximar. –Esta na hora de serem informados sobre a missão de vocês.

Vanessa se ergueu e com um aceno fez surgir alguns papéis os quais distribuiu entre os presentes.

-A missão de vocês será bem simples, hoje nesse hotel haverá um grande leilão de objetos de pertencentes a Cassandra Vablatsky, para ser especifico nosso interesse esta unicamente na bola de cristal dela.

- Por que o ministério precisaria de uma bola de Cristal de alguém que escreveu "Esclarecendo o Futuro"? –Perguntou Harry.

Vanessa revirou os olhos e pediu para abrirem na página 7, todos obedeceram prontamente. Havia uma foto ampliada da Bola de Cristal, dentro dela havia uma espécie de fumaça esverdeada que se mexia aprisionada pelo cristal. Em baixo da fotografia alguns dizeres: "A Bola de Cristal que levou Cassandra Vablatsky ao reconhecimento após ajudar o bravo Harvey Ridgebit, especialista de dragões, a desvendar a localização do Dente-de-Víbora Peruano que quase devastou a pequena cidade de Glastonbury do Condado de Somerset, na Inglaterra".

-A Sra. Vablatsky infelizmente não se encontra em seus momentos mais lúcidos, dessa forma, sua única filha, Kristine, pediu a interdição da mãe e passou a organizar este leilão. –Explicou Vanessa. –Cassandra nada cobrou de Harvey pela ajuda, porém ao saber da morte do dragão pediu que o dragão morto fosse lhe entregue. Harvey não viu objeções já que é comum se utilizar dos restos mortais de dragões para os mais diversos produtos. -Falou no que um ar de compreensão atingiu a todos.

Dragões eram poderosos, mesmo após a morte. Um erro, uma parte utilizada da forma errada poderia ocasionar a morte de um desavisado.

-Temos uma testemunha que afirma que Cassandra criou um feitiço poderoso utilizando o coração do dragão e o aprisionou em sua Bola de Cristal. Portanto, temos que confiscá-la antes que caia nas mãos erradas. -Informou com o semblante sério.

-Alguma ideia do que esse feitiço faria? - Perguntou Ronald.

Vanessa trocou um rápido olhar com Kingsley, como se pedisse autorização a ele para prosseguir.

-Trata-se de algo que poderíamos considerar como uma "praga imperdoável", aquele que inalar essa "fumaça esverdeada" terá o dom da visão, as primeiras horas terá visões desde do passado ao futuro de qualquer pessoa, o segundo estágio geralmente ocorre após 18 horas da inalação onde o cérebro passa a ficar sobrecarregado levando o portador a loucura. -Vanessa suspirou. -No terceiro estágio ocorre após cinco dias, o agente tem uma espécie de aneurisma.

Pela primeira vez após muitos anos, Harry e Gina se entreolharam sem qualquer hostilidade. Após as palavras de Vanessa sobre a gravidade de tal praga não havia espaço para rancor, deveriam exclusivamente guardar qualquer sentimento que compartilhassem e destinar toda a atenção para a missão.

-E depois, ela simplesmente desaparece? - Perguntou Gina, desviando o olhar do moreno.

Dessa vez quem respondeu ao questionamento foi Kingsley.

-Segundo nossa fonte, a fumaça inalada saí do corpo do seu "hospedeiro" e se propaga no ar em busca de novas vítimas. Apenas com o uso do feitiço **_prehensione_** e algum recipiente feito de cristal puro poderá contê-lo. -Explicou Kingsley encarando seus agentes seriamente. -Como podem perceber, estou confiando seriamente em todos e principalmente nos dois. Nessa missão não há espaço para falhas, apenas trabalho em equipe.

Com um novo aceno de varinha Vanessa fez surgir dois saquinho azul os quais fez flutuar até a escrivaninha, posteriormente apontou para o quadro que ocupava o quarto e fez com que a imagem fosse substituída pela fotografia de Xenofílio Lovegood, ao lado de um casal tão excêntrico quanto ele. A mulher tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos cinza-prateados, seus traços eram muito parecidos com os da própria Ginevra, o homem por sua vez tinha cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro e uma barba que preenchia boa parte da face, porém sem exagero, e seus olhos eram de um verde mais escuro que os do Harry.

O moreno e a ruiva se dirigiam a escrivaninha e cada um abriu o saquinho com o seu nome.

Gina preferiu não olhar em nenhum momento para o homem ao seu lado. Pegou primeiro o estojo com as lentes coloridas. Após enfim conseguir colocá-las sentiu estranha ao piscar os olhos, não era doloroso e nem incomodo ao ponto de necessitar tirar, mas poderia sentir claramente aquela fina película. Com a varinha fez seus cabelos tingirem de loiros e crescerem até o final das suas costas como a mulher da foto, e por último, no final do saco encontrou uma escuta daquelas que os agentes trouxas usavam.

-Uma escuta? -Perguntou incrédula.

Vanessa levantou o olhar da papelada e fixou na ruiva.

-Sim, essa missão será para testá-los e portanto vocês serão monitorados através dessas escutas por Ronald, Jéssica e eu. -Falou apontando os outros dois aurores, ambos pareciam constrangidos com a situação. -Nós ficaremos aqui e acompanharemos a missão através dos computadores. -Falou apontando para três Notebook. -Caso precisem de reforços estaremos prontos.

Gina pareceu extremamente aborrecida com o fato de usar aquela escuta, mas não queria se mostrar despreparada. A princípio poderia não ter escolhido aquela missão, ou o parceiro, mas não permitiria sair dali sem o devido reconhecimento.

Alguns minutos depois Harry e Gina, estavam em um corredor tão estreito que mal impedia que ambos andassem lado a lado sem se tocarem, andaram em direção ao elevador onde desceriam até o enorme saguão e serião direcionados ao salão privado que estava ocorrendo a festa.

Um grupo de adolescentes passou por eles correndo de forma que Harry foi prensado contra Gina na parede.

O moreno apoiou a fronte na parede que a ruiva apoiava o corpo, de forma inconsciente passou o nariz pela curva do pescoço dela ansiando sentir o seu perfume floral, estava esperando por uma cotovela ou até mesmo uma joelhada mas ela apenas se mexeu desconfortável. Seu gesto não intencional só fez com os corpos se grudassem ainda mais. Aproveitou-se da oportunidade do momento e percorreu com um mão toda a extensão do braço esquerdo dela lhe causando arrepios, quando os olhos verdes mergulharam nos castanhos dela trouxe a mão dela para o seu peito, o pedindo para tocá-lo.

Gina não saberia dizer o que havia acontecido para chegarem naquela situação, mesmo sua mente lhe gritando ordens para afastá-lo seu corpo parecia reconhecer o dele e relaxou ocasionando um encaixe perfeito, um encaixe que só eles tinham. Uma das mãos deles guiou a sua até o seu peito. Incerta se queria empurrá-lo ou puxá-lo para mais perto prendeu entre os dedos o tecido daquela ridícula veste. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

- Grogan? – Perguntou alguém surpreso.

Aturdidos o casal olhou para o recém-chegado, visivelmente perturbados com aquela aproximação que tiveram antes de serem interrompidos.

- Conhece? – Perguntou Gina de forma que apenas ele ouvisse, foi com alívio que o viu acenar levemente.

- Hambledon Quince! –Exclamou contente enquanto abria os braços e recebia o suposto velho amigo.

Hambledon se afastou e logo abraçou Gina com a mesma animação.

- Não sabem como fico contente em vê-los, estava lamentando comigo mesmo por estar cercado dessas pessoas de mentes fechadas. –Hambledon revirou os olhos impaciente. – São todos uns cegos, incapazes de quebrarem velhos conceitos.

Harry soltou uma leve risada, mas logo tratou de disfarçar.

- Pelo que vejo, não andam aceitando muito bem a teoria da controversa. –Comentou Harry, arrancando alguns resmungos rabugentos do homem ao seu lado.

Gina trocou um rápido olhar com o moreno, mas foi o suficiente para compreender que era melhor mudarem de assunto.

- Sem ser indelicada, mas me surpreendo em vê-lo neste leilão Sr. Quince. -Ela disse com um leve sorriso.

Hambledon deu um leve sorriso, ao chegarem a ponto das escadas que levaria ao saguão fez um gesto para que o casal fosse na frente dele.

- Durante todos esses anos, Cassandra e eu mantivermos uma longa e duradoura amizade, vi seus sonhos mais secretos se tornarem realidade e se transformarem em um pesadelo. -Suspirou e olhou para frente com olhos vazios, como se estivesse a recordar daqueles momentos que relatava. - Foi uma época terrível para Cas, poucos sabem o quanto a pobrezinha se lamentou e se culpou pelo que aconteceu. E é por isso que não posso permitir que volte a acontecer, seria um baque forte demais para seu estado já debilitado.

O casal se entreolharam, estava mais que evidente que Quince sabia mais coisas do que esperavam. Os três adentraram ao salão sendo recepcionados por um morena, alta, de olhos castanhos.

- Nomes? -Perguntou com o olhar fixo na prancheta que carregava.

- Hambledon Quince. – Ele respondeu e a mulher lhe fez um gesto indicando que poderia entrar.

Harry se soltou do braço de Gina e se adiantou até a mulher.

- Grogan Chase e Jocunda Lovegood Chase, jornalistas d'O Pasquim.

Ao ouvir o timbre forte de sua voz, a morena levantou os olhos da prancheta e o encarou, seus olhos percorreram lentamente por todo o seu corpo dele e ao encontrar seus olhos abriu um sorriso.

-Acho que posso ajudar. –Ela disse acenando para uma loira do outro lado, mas esta ocupada em distribuir os crachás não viu seu chamado. – Me espere aqui! –Falou piscando em sua direção. Na opinião dele, todo o rebolado que ela fazia ao caminhar era proposital para chamar sua atenção ao seu avantajado traseiro.

Gina se agarrou ao seu braço e ficando nas pontas dos pés lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

-Será que precisa de um babador, Grogan?

Harry desviou os olhos e fitou divertido a mulher a sua frente, era impressão dele ou notou um timbre de impaciência em sua voz? Era como se estivesse com... mas antes que fosse capaz de concluir tal pensamento tratou de afasta-lo, não era possível, não depois de tudo.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite suas faces estavam tão próximas que podiam sentir a respiração irregular um do outro.

-Ops, espero não ter atrapalhado. –Apesar do que disse, sua voz dizer o contrário e nenhum deles acreditou naquilo. –Aqui esta o seu crachá, falou jogando na direção de Gina que se atrapalhou em segurá-lo, quase o derrubando. – Esse aqui é o seu Grogan. –Mostrou o crachá e se aproximou perigosamente dele, porém antes que pudesse tocá-lo o crachá lhe foi arrancado e ele arrastado para longe por sua impaciente acompanhante.

-Obrigado garotinha. –Falou Gina com uma aceno, não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás, mas sabia que nesse momento ela estaria encarando sua costa furiosa.

Enquanto era arrastado para longe daquela mulher por Gina, Harry trocou um olhar de desculpa para Quince que parecia se divertir bastante com a situação. Ele acenou em um gesto que dizia claramente que não havia problema. Dessa forma sua atenção se dirigiu exclusivamente a sua parceira. Repentinamente essa parou e se virou para ele.

-Acho que quero uma taça de vinho, poderia pegar para mim? –Pediu desconfortável.

Harry pensou em negar o pedido, mas ao ver seus olhos sempre tempestivos com sombras de incerteza não foi capaz de recusar. Além do mais a distância, mesmo que breve, faria bem ele também. Sem dúvida precisava de alguns minutos para se lembrar que aquela mulher ao seu lado era Ginevra Molly Weasley, e só ele sabia o que aquilo significava.

Ela assistiu ele caminhar decidido em direção a mesa, porém no meio do caminho um garçom surgiu carregando em sua bandeja algumas taças com vinho branco. Retirando duas, ele passou a caminhar novamente em sua direção.

Resmungou consigo mesmo, a bebida era apenas pretexto, mas em apenas um minuto ele a conseguiu e já retornava para perto dela.

-Tome. –Falou ele lhe entregando uma das taças, seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os dela por um momento, mas logo desviou para olhar o que se passava a sua volta.

Resignada Gina olhou sua bebida, ao menos o álcool serviria para acalmar seus nervos. Quando estava prestes a tomá-la viu sua taça ser arrancada abruptamente de suas mãos.

Na sua frente com olhar recriminados estava Quince, esse não olhava para ela e sim para Harry.

-Grogan! –Exasperou-se o homem. Um garçom naquele momento passou ao seu lado e ele lhe empurrou a taça que pegou de Gina, o jovem confuso segurou o objeto na mão e partiu para longe dos três.

-Quince? –Perguntou Harry incerto.

O homem deu dois passos ameaçadores na direção dele, parecia ser outra pessoa ao invés do senhor simpático que conheceram á pouco.

-Quanta irresponsabilidade. –Resmungou o homem jogando os braços para o ar. – Nunca pensei que fosse servir bebida alcoólica para sua mulher grávida!

Oh céus, aquilo fez o moreno arregalar os olhos como se fossem pratos. Tudo bem, por aquilo ele não esperava. O que fariam agora? De Soslaio procurou pela ajuda da ruiva, porém essa parecia sem condições de expressar qualquer coisa sem ser medo. Sua face estava pálida, sua boca estava levemente aberta em sinal de surpresa e seu olhar estava vago, como se o brilho de vida estivessem fugido deles. Tentou apertar a mão dela para chamar sua atenção, mas percebeu que seria inútil, ela tinha a mão levemente suada e gelada de tal forma que o assustou. Desistindo de qualquer ajuda dela colocou seu lado teatral em prática.

Ainda em posse da outra taça cheirou a bebida que carregava e soltou uma série de palavrões assim que inalou seu aroma. Em passos decididos foi até a planta mais próxima e derramou oconteúdo da taça, mentalmente sentiu-se culpado por aquele gesto.

-Eu não sabia. –Falou tentando soar o mais verdadeiro possível. –Pensei que fosse uma daquelas bebidas estranhas dos trouxas que não tem álcool, eu perguntei ao garçom e ele me negou haver álcool! –Fingiu exasperar-se e se virou para a esposa. Pegou suas duas mãos com carinho e a virou na direção dele. – Desculpe meu amor, eu cometi um erro com você e nosso filho.

Gina ainda com olhos vazios apenas o fitou, ele havia dito nosso_ filho..._

_._

_Dor, era tudo o que sentia. Mas não a dor física, aquela não incomodava tanto quanto a dor psíquica. Estava jogada no chão, sua mão no lugar atingido tentava conter o sangue quente que jorrava da sua ferida. Em pé alguém ria friamente. _

_O sangue esparramava-se no chão, porém a única preocupação de Gina era o local que havia sido atingida. De alguma forma o seu agressor sabia onde deveria feri-la, aquele não era um ataque comum e sim algo premeditado._

_Sentiu as lágrimas correrem por sua face, não poderia dizer se iria sobreviver, mas de qualquer forma aquela parte dela não sobreviveria. Apenas um milagre poderia salva-lá e nesses últimos três meses aprendeu a não esperar por eles._

_Ainda ouvindo aquele sorriso frio, sua visão começou a se tornar turva enquanto o homem pressionava ainda mais a faca. Antes de se entregar totalmente a inconsciente o viu tirar e enfiar novamente aquele objeto afiado em cima do seu seio direito. Seu próprio grito foi a ultima coisa que se lembrava._

.

Ao despertar daquela lembrança sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer fortemente, suas pernas vacilou com seu peso, mas antes que pudesse cair braços fortes puxaram o seu corpo para o dele. Harry estava lhe dando o apoio necessário para conseguir se manter em pé, abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, tentando apagar a dor que sabia esconder dentro dos seus olhos.

Ergueu a cabeça novamente e viu a preocupação escondida por trás das lentes dele, isso fez com que todas suas defesas viessem a cair, nenhum deles conseguia esconder os seus sentimentos.

-Você esta bem? –Ele lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

Gina respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

Quince surpreso com a cena ajudou Grogan a carregar Gina até uma das cadeiras, rapidamente um dos garçons se aproximou procurando ajudá-los.

-Um copo de água, por favor. –Pediu Harry.

Assim que o garçom trouxe, Gina abriu os olhos e percebeu a situação que se encontrava. Estava abraçada a Harry, sua cabeça apoiada em seu abdômen enquanto ele estava em pé ao seu lado, quase teve vontade de voltar a fechar os olhos ao sentir as mãos ásperas descer e subir por suas costas, em um gesto carinhoso.

-Eu não queria assustá-los dessa forma. – Falou Quince desconcertado.

Gina se afastou dele e respirou profundamente, tinha tido uma atitude bastante exagerada para um comentário tão simples.

-Não se preocupe Quince, não foi a bebida que me deixou desse jeito. -Ela disse sinceramente, ao ver o olhar curioso dos dois homens voltou a dizer. –Eu tenho pressão baixa e com a gravidez as vezes passo muito mal, mas é algo passageiro, não se preocupe.

_**Não se preocupe**_. Harry sabia que ela estava mentindo, apenas se perguntava o que havia levado aquela atitude inesperada. Olhou para Quince e esse parecia mais tranquilo porém seus olhos lhe perguntavam se aquilo era verdade, com um aceno confirmou a história inventada pela parceira.

-Talvez fosse melhor vocês voltarem para casa. –Quince disse preocupado.

-Não! –Respondeu a ruiva mais rápido e alto que gostaria, porém logo cuidou de se retratar. – Não saímos faz muito tempo, estou começando a ficar louca em casa. Não se preocupe, já vou melhor.

O homem concordou com ela, porém não se afastou para o caso deles precisassem de sua ajuda novamente.

Quando se sentiu melhor Gina se ergueu e entrelaçou o braço com o do parceiro, buscando o apoio que precisava para prosseguirem. Entraram em um fila e logo foram atendidos, sendo direcionados para a segunda fileira da esquerda do palco onde ocorreria o leilão.

Ocuparam seus lugares e começaram a olhar em volta, acima de tudo havia uma missão para cumprirem. Vários objetos pessoais foram leiloados, sapatos, bolsas, vestidos, joias. Gina tinha vontade de gritar que a mulher ainda estava viva, como poderia uma filha se livrar das coisas da mãe sem qualquer remorso? Depois passaram a leiloar algumas propriedades, por fim, após quase duas horas o leiloeiro falou que buscaria o objeto principal daquele "evento", ao seu lado alguns dos convidados com as roupas mais extravagantes se mostraram ansiosos.

Harry lhe fez um discreto gesto com a cabeça lhe apontando os dois seguranças que carregavam um caixa de vidro enorme, dentro continha a bola de Cristal que deveriam roubar. Mas a pergunta que se faziam era como?

-Bom... –Começou o leiloeiro, fez um leve barulho com a garganta e apontou para a caixa posta ao seu lado com um sorriso. –Acho que não precisamos de maiores apresentações e...

De repente o que fosse que ele iria dizer foi interrompido pelo barulho de explosão as costas deles. Harry e Gina se ergueram com as varinhas em punhos, caminharam em direção aos seis bruxos que jogavam feitiço em todos. Porém, uma grande fumaça negra preencheu o local fazendo alguns desmaiarem ao inspirarem, com um rápido aceno de varinha Gina fez o feitiço Cabeça-de-bolha.

A negra fumaça os impediram de enxergar qualquer coisa mais longe que um metro deles.

-Vamos ter que nos rastejar. –Falou Harry torcendo para ser entendido, Gina balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto e iria se abaixar quando ele lhe pegou a mão.

Virou-se surpresa para olhá-lo, mas este passou a se rastejar para onde estava o palco, por estarem com as mãos dadas foi um pouco mais demorado. Gina fez menção de soltar sua mão mas ele não deixou.

-Não podemos nos perder um do outro.

Quando chegaram no palco com desespero encontraram a enorme caixa vazia. Onde ela estaria?

Escutaram o barulho de algo se fechar acima deles, ao levantarem a cabeça viram que era a grade dos túneis do ar condicionado. Harry empurrou uma mesa para perto daquela grade, subiu na mesa e passou a tentar arranca-la. Enquanto isso Gina lhe dava cobertura, aparentemente os agentes que ocasionaram as explosões tinham se rendido ou fugido, pois não ouvia mais nada além dos gritos de ordens dos seguranças contratados.

-Venha. –Chamou Harry assim que abriu, ela prontamente o obedeceu.

Com a ajuda dele entrou no túnel de ar, ele estava incrivelmente gelado mas para sua surpresa era grande o suficiente para que alguém pudesse passar por eles rastejando. Rastejou-se um pouco mais para frente dando espaço para o moreno. Ele ao passar encaixou novamente a grade no lugar.

Os dois se entreolharam sem saber para onde ir até que escutaram um barulho adiante, parecia vir do túnel a frente que ia a direita. Rezando para que eles não cedessem ao peso deles seguiram na direção do barulho. Em seus ouvidos tentavam ignorar os gritos histéricos dos companheiros através das escutas, se respondessem iriam denunciar a presença deles e isso custaria a missão.

Evitando fazer qualquer barulho prosseguiram pelos túneis, aparentemente com sucesso. Mas tudo isso porque o ladrão era descuidado o suficiente para fazer barulho, talvez a pressa fosse o motivo.

Gina repentinamente parou, o que fez seu salto bater na face do moreno que lhe seguia. Este controlou o palavrão lhe venha na garganta e massageou o local atingido, ela apenas o olhou com um silencioso pedido desculpa perante o olhar aborrecido.

Ela fez um gesto e sem emitir nenhum barulho disse:

-No final do corredor, esta aberto!

Por sorte o moreno conseguiu ler seus lábios e a mandou deixar que ele passasse na sua frente. Ela iria protestar, mas não podiam perder tempo então o permitiu passar. Devido ao pouco espaço teve que grudar na parede e se espremeram dolorosamente, sentindo cada parte do corpo um do outro.

Harry em uma tentativa de segurar o teto daquele cubículo para se forçar para frente, sem querer esbarrou em um dos seios dela a fazendo encará-lo furiosamente, ele entretanto apenas lhe deu um olhar divertido.

Assim que passou por ela, se adiantou para saída sendo seguido pela parceira. Escorreu para saída e a ajudou a descer, estavam em um dos quartos do hotel e a porta estava aberta.

Correram para o corredor e ao final dele viu uma figura negra tentar colocar um sobretudo enquanto carregava uma mochila.

-Estupefaça! –Gritou Harry, porém o raio azul errou o alvo. – Vanessa, primeiro andar, quarto 17. –Avisou o reforço pelo microfone, escutou cadeiras se afastarem e sabia que os eles estavam vindo.

Se aproveitando ainda na surpresa do ladrão que não esperava ser seguido, Gina lançou o feitiço da perna presa, por sorte ele o acertou o fazendo cair no chão com um baque. Porém ele rolou para o lado e lançou um raio verde na direção da ruiva, que desviou graças ao empurrão de Harry.

O ladrão se desfez e pegou a mochila para correr.

-Diffindo! –Gritou Harry fazendo a mochila rasgar e a bola de Cristal cair ao chão.

Chocando-se ao chão o cristal se rompeu liberando uma fumaça esverdeada.

-Protego Totallum*. – Falaram em conjunto o casal de auror.

Para a surpresa de ambos, nenhum deles tentara se proteger e sim ao parceiro. Harry estava com a varinha apontada para Gina, a protegendo com um campo transparente, assim como, a ruiva tinha a varinha apontada para o moreno, o envolvendo com o mesmo campo de proteção. Aquilo era... surpreendente, pensou os dois.

Ao fundo viram o ladrão cair ao chão, havia inalado aquela fumaça e sabia exatamente o que aconteceria a seguir. No mesmo momento Jéssica apareceu e lançou um feitiço nele.

-Incarcerous. – Cordas se prenderam ao corpo do inimigo, mas suspeitava que aquela figura cabisbaixa não iria apresentar qualquer relutância.

O casal reverteu o feitiço de proteção, não era mais necessário uma vez que aquela fumaça amaldiçoada havia conseguido um hospedeiro. Quando chegaram perto viram Rony erguer a cabeça do ladrão e se entreolharam. Na frente deles estava o leiloeiro. Dois aurores apareceram alguns minutos depois, levando o ladrão.

-O Ministério terá que colocá-lo em observação, tentarão salvar sua vida, mas ninguém escapou daquilo. –Falou Vanessa ao olhares curiosos, procurou algo em sua bolsa que havia pedido para buscarem e retirou uma garrafa pet vazia. –Segurem-se! –Mandou no que todos obedeceram prontamente, ela olhou o relógio do pulso e passou a contar. -4, 3, 2, 1!

A desagradável sensação da chave de portal os atingiu, fecharam os olhos ao verem tudo rodar a sua volta e quando eles voltaram a abrir estavam em pé na sala de reunião de Kingsley.

-Pensei que não podíamos usar chaves de portais para dentro do Ministério. –Comentou Harry. Vanessa lhe olhou e fez gestos para que os aurores se sentarem, novamente a obedeceram.

-Podemos, em raras ocasiões. –Lembrou-se de responder. –Antes de chegar a uma conclusão preciso tirar algumas dúvidas com vocês.

Gina ficou nervosa, mas tentou esconder isso dos demais. Será que ela tinha visto o seu momento de congelamento na recepção? Ou pior, será que o Potter lhe contaria sobre isso?

-Poderiam me explicar o que aconteceu na recepção, após o Sr. Quince informar a Srta. Weasley que a bebida era alcoólica? –Perguntou com um olhar que não admitiria recusas.

Abriu a boca para responder ao questionamento, mas antes que pudesse falar algo Harry passou a explicar.

-Após sermos informados sobre a gravidez, Ginevra agiu rapidamente e fingiu estar tendo uma queda de pressão, pouco antes da aproximação de Quince tínhamos visto um casal suspeito aos arredores das mesas e queríamos verificar antes de irmos aos nossos lugares. –Respondeu prontamente, se Gina não soubesse a verdade até ela seria capaz de acreditar nele.

Do outro lado da mesa Rony teve que se esforçar para não ter nenhuma reação suspeita, conhecia tanto a irmã quanto o melhor amigo e para ele era evidente que aquilo era uma mentira. Porém a surpresa não era a mentira em si, e sim Harry estar protegendo a sua irmã, a mesma a quem ele dizia odiar. Muito interessante...

Gina concordou com um aceno, não tinha voz e nem uma desculpa tão boa quanto a dele e portanto o deixou cuidar daquele detalhe.

Enquanto monitoravam os dois, Ronald havia apertado o botão que cortava o microfone deles para lhe confessar o motivo de estarem monitorando o casal de aurores. A Chefe de treinamento dos aurores sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas teve que se conter com a presença de Jéssica. Era inacreditável, tinha plena consciência que haviam terminado o namoro, mas ainda tinha sentimentos pelo moreno e não esperava que ele fosse encontrar a ex-namorada da adolescência tão cedo, mesmo que ela mesma tenha lhe aconselhado a isso.

Vanessa olhou de um ao outro, procurando descobrir o que estavam escondendo, depois de alguns minutos soltou o ar que prendia nos pulmão e apontou firmemente para os dois.

-Irei desconsiderar o fato de terem quebrado o Cristal, mas só farei isso porque me mostraram conseguir trabalharem em equipe. –Ela teve que se esforçar para manter a voz firme. – Farei um relatório a Kingsley recomendando-os para a missão, estão dispensados.

Não foi preciso repetir a ordem, saíram praticamente correndo de lá.

Entraram no elevador em silencio, Harry e Gina procuravam olhar tudo menos um pro outro. Dessa forma restou para Jéssica e Rony tentarem quebrar o clima estranho, conversavam entre si animados sobre as coisas que a loira gostaria de visitar assim que retornassem da missão.

Assim que o elevador parou, Harry adiantou-se dizendo que tinha coisas para resolver, porém antes de se afastar o suficiente seu sobrenome foi chamado. Gina se adiantou em sua direção, sabendo que aquilo atiçaria a curiosidade dos demais, mas não teria sossego se não agradecesse a ele.

-Eu...er...- Começou a ruiva gaguejando, aquilo o fez a olhar divertido. –Apenas queria agradecer por não ter dito nada. – Falou um pouco irritada pela diversão dele.

Ele respirou profundamente e se adiantou até ela, lhe olhando por trás das lentes do disfarce.

-Vamos deixar uma coisa clara. –Falou colocando uma mexa dela atrás de sua orelha. –Eu não sou deduro, não sei o que aconteceu mas sei que não seria justo fazer isso com ninguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja você. –indignada Gina entreabriu os lábios, mas antes que dissesse algo ele os silenciou com o toque suave de seu dedo. –Não vamos nos enganar, você é uma mulher muito atraente e isso talvez tenha nos deixado um pouco perturbados, mas por trás de todas essas curvas e esses seios fartos esta a mesma mulher que eu odeio.

Chamas se acenderam nos olhos dela, aproveitando o deslize de ter deixado um de seus dedos em seus lábios o mordeu. Este puxou a mão pra si e a balançou, como se pudesse diminuir a dor.

-Fico feliz de termos deixado claro a situação, Potter. –Falou a ruiva lhe dando as costas, mas antes de se afastar totalmente ainda gritou. –Acho melhor colocar gelo nesse dedo, ou senão daqui a pouco estará maior do que outras partes do seu corpo... se é que me entende.

.

.

.

**N/A: Oh céus, não tive tempo de corrigir os erros de português!**

**Peço que me desculpem, mas como prometi postar hoje não pude passar os capítulos para minha mais nova beta. Sim, eu amolei alguém para me auxiliar!**

**Não farei promessas, apenas tentarei postar os capítulos o mais rápido possível. Quero terminar a fics antes de junho pois começarei meu TCC e acabarei os deixando na mão.**

**Preciso dizer que cada um dos comentários me deu animo para continuar? Sério, vocês não sabem o quanto suas palavras doces podem motivar, por vezes ficava com preguiça ou desanimava para continuar, daí pensava nos comentários e me forçava a escrever. Portanto, obrigada a todos!**

**Achei que a fics precisava de mais momentos H/G por isso tentei colocá-los de forma a não estragar os demais capítulos que estão prontos apenas precisando de uma revisada.**

**Aguardo ansiosa a opinião de vocês.**

**.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

.

_**Emmerlyk:**_

_Pois é, estou de volta. Levando grandes puxões de orelhas (merecidos) dos meus leitores._

_Pode esperar atualizações, agora estou com um grande peso na consciência por não ter concluído ainda._

_Notou totalmente um que de supernatural, mas só nos nomes, sou péssima para inventá-los daí eu dou umas roubadinhas básicas._

_Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo e aguardo ansiosa sua opinião._

_Obrigada pelo comentário._

_._

_**Larissa Cardoso:**_

_Eu disse que iria postar, e cumpri! (pra variar)_

_Essa fic já tem até o capítulo 15, e realmente esse capítulo não existia. Apenas estava relendo e achei um necessidade incrível colocá-lo porque estava muito parado e muito boba a introdução dos dois juntos. Espero ter agradado com essa mini missão dentro da missão principal._

_Vanessa é uma ex namorada que todo cara gostaria de ter, por mais apaixonada que esteja nunca se intrometeria entre eles. Apenas sofreria em silêncio, ela ainda vai aparecer em um futuro distante e espero conseguir demonstrar melhor essas características._

_Eu realmente demorei mais do que esperado para postar porque sempre presto muita atenção a opinião de todos, e uma das minhas melhores amigas disse que a missão precisava de alguns momentos românticos e corre-corre. Okay, meu cérebro pifou tentando criar cenas novas, afinal sempre me preocupo em tentar deixar o mais diferente possível de outras fics, evitando qualquer constrangimento futuro._

_Espero que esse capítulo lhe tenha agradado e espero ansiosa sua opinião, afinal foi uma das que mais cobrou. (isso não é uma critica, e sim um agradecimento pelo incentivo)_

_Obrigado pelos comentários._

_._

_**IBlackI: **_

_Agradeço pelo carinho e fico mega feliz -sendo complemente sincera aqui - que esteja gostando da fic._

_Aguardo ansiosa sua opinião sobre esse capítulo e espero não ter decepcionado com essa espera._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Sis94:**  
Que bom que esta gostando da fics, prometo fazer o possível para continuar agradando.  
Espero que aproveite e goste desse capítulo, ao menos eu gostei de escrevê-lo!  
Aguardo sua opinião ansiosa e obrigada pelo comentário._

_._

_**Marisa Radcliffe:**_

_Sim, estou de volta e morrendo de vontade de concluir a fic logo._

_Espero não decepcioná-los com os planos e rumos que tenho, acreditem há muitoooooo para acontecer._

_Quem sabe não posso contar com sua presença aqui, eu ao menos iria adorar._

_Aguardo sua opinião sobre este capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gemeas Potter:**_

_Confesso que li seu comentário hoje de manhã, eu estava na página 6 do word e pensando: "Vamos raciocine, tenho que escrever!" _

_Depois de todo o carinho que li no comentário foi impossível não escrever, afinal tinha que tentar não decepcionar meus fieis leitores._

_Agradeço imensamente o carinho, e fico contente que goste das minhas fics, eu particularmente às vezes leio e morro de vergonha dos erros que cometi._

_Qual das suas fics seria semelhante a essa? Gostaria de ler! Como disse anteriormente acho meu jeito de escrita confuso, por muitas vezes, então não gosto muito. Mas que bom que gosta, assim poderei ainda contar com sua presença!_

_Admito que faculdade não é fácil, principalmente quando começa a reta final, é por isso que estou tentando correr com as postagens afim de não deixá-los na mão. Com as aulas de sábado e o TCC começando ficara um pouco corrido, mas prometo que irei tentar arrumar tempo para passar por aqui. Aliás, aproveite o colegial, eu ao menos morro de saudades de ir para escola (não das aulas), mas sentirá falta de ver os amigos todos os dias._

_Aguardo sua opinião sobre esse capítulo e muito obrigado pelo comentário._

.

**Obs: Irei amanhã começar a revisar o próximo capítulo, talvez vocês recebam algum e-mail relacionado a atualizações, mas estou tentando corrigir alguns erros de gramática e digitação dos capítulos anteriores.**

**Obs.2: O capítulo 2 esta levemente modificado em seu final, acrescentei uma cena de um ex-namorado da Gina a pedido da minha amiga Anny.**

**.**

**Obrigada a todos que me aturam e me ajudam com os capítulos, em especial as potterheads H/G: Carol, Anny e Dressa.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

.

Gina se aproveitou de cada minuto com a família, naquela noite eles tinham novamente se reunido em um jantar, ela se sentiu feliz por ter a oportunidade de se despedir de cada um com calma, prometendo que passaria uma quantidade maior de tempo ao retornar da sua missão no Egito. Tal desculpa havia sido inventada por Kingsley e Rony, e para isso o plano era que no dia seguinte ela e Jéssica partissem e se hospedassem em um hotel trouxa enquanto Harry somente partiria em missão no dia subsequente. Em um momento Rony fingiu deixar escapar que a missão dele seria em Portugal. Como não era segredo que se odiavam, ninguém da família suspeitou de nada.

Seguindo o instinto protetor, os irmãos mais velhos da ruiva tentaram arrancar informações sobre a missão dela, coisa que recusou prontamente. Sabia que eles apenas estavam querendo protegê-la, mas não pode deixar de sentir aliviada quando o pai pediu para que a deixassem em paz.

A ruiva até tentou dormir, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça que em breve estaria encurralada na mesma casa com Potter. Imagens deles abraçados, se beijando, compartilhando momentos juntos lhe vinham a mente. Deu um leve gemido em lamento, com certeza seria a pior missão que enfrentaria.

Como não conseguia dormir, tentou decorar os nomes das pessoas da quadrilha que iria fazer parte. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de errar os nomes. Enquanto lia, Gina teve que admitir que os relatórios foram preparados cuidadosamente, e isto só poderia ser obra da morena que a apresentaram dois dias atrás.

Quando Jéssica acordou Gina ainda estava imersa na leitura, coisa que lhe rendeu uma grande bronca da americana. Como não era o dia de sorte dela, naquele momento Molly Weasley passava no corredor e ao entreouvir a conversa foi fazer coro com a loira.

Sem alternativa, se viu obrigada pela mãe e suposta melhor amiga a descansar até a hora do almoço. Afinal partiriam apenas as 14:30 hrs.

Quando acordou encontrou as malas arrumadas, desceu e teve um agradável almoço com Molly. A parte mais difícil para ela foi a despedida, a matriarca a abraçou fortemente e com lágrimas lhe pediu para ter cuidado.

-Mãe, eu tenho que ir. -Falou a ruiva com a voz embargada.

Molly apenas balançou a cabeça e deu dois passos para trás, tentando secas com as costas das mãos as lágrimas que escorriam livremente por sua face.

Gina se aproximou e secou algumas lágrimas dela, em seguida lhe beijou com ternura a fronte.

-Eu prometo vir lhe visitar mais vezes. –Ela falou pegando as mãos frias da mãe. -Desculpe por ter sido tão ausente.

Novamente voltaram a se abraçar, Jéssica emocionada se sentiu uma intrusa naquele momento de mãe e filha.

...

O ministério estava praticamente deserto, se não fosse por pessoas que, assim como ele, tentavam adiantar o trabalho do dia seguinte.

Olhou os papéis a sua frente com desanimo, às vezes se pegava pensando por que havia aceitado ser chefe dos aurores? Era um emprego totalmente burocrático e ele nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que ficava atrás de uma escrivaninha enquanto os outros trabalhavam duro para ele ganhar a fama, na verdade sempre havia odiado isso em seu pai.

No meio de um monte de relatórios e de sua agenda de compromissos encontrou a carta da namorada. Há quanto tempo ela havia viajado mesmo? O calendário lhe informava que haviam passado apenas três dias e meio da sua partida, mas seu coração sentia tanta falta que parecia uma eternidade. Releu novamente a carta tentando imaginá-la escrevendo para ele.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta, ergueu as sobrancelhas em desconfiança. Quem seria à uma hora dessas? Pegou a varinha e caminhou lentamente até a porta, mas logo se deu na tolice que fazia pois ninguém que quisesse atacá-lo iria bater na porta antes.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com a imagem de seu pai, o Excelentíssimo Ministro.

-Pai? –Chamou confuso, ele olhava para dentro da sala.

-Será que posso entrar? –Pediu o homem no que Adrian estranhou.

Afastou-se para dando espaço para ele entrar na sua sala, quando fechou a porta e o encarou não pode deixar de expressar preocupação. Seu pai nunca foi de ficar até tarde no Ministério a menos que estivesse em alguma comemoração, também havia o fato dele ter sido extremamente cuidadoso ao bater na porta e além disso pediu licença para entrar, desde que se tornou o Ministro Brian Hart nunca mais viu o pai pedir licença ou ter qualquer outro gesto de educação com alguém menos "poderoso" que ele.

-O que faz aqui, pai? -Perguntou indo sentar-se atrás da mesa.

-Trabalhando, afinal os Ministros também trabalham. –Comentou tentando descontrair, o que foi em vão já que Adrian continuou o encarando preocupado. –Ora, posso saber por que esta cara de preocupação?

-Aconteceu algo com o senhor que não estou sabendo?

O velho homem revirou os olhos.

-Por acaso, precisa que algo me aconteça para vir visitar meu filho?

-Quer que eu diga a verdade? –Perguntou o olhando seriamente.

Agora o homem bufou visivelmente irritado com a ousadia do filho.

-Se lhe incomodo é só dizer que irei embora. –Disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

Levantou-se e foi na direção do pai, segurou seu braço o impedindo de prosseguir.

Algo estava estranho nele, sabia disso, por mais que não tivesse muita convivência com ele, ainda assim, o conhecia como ninguém um dia poderia conhecê-lo. Era evidente que tinham suas diferenças, pois Brian era orgulhoso e autoritário enquanto Adrian era impaciente e possuía um grande senso critico e justo. Mas Adrian tinha consciência que mesmo entre muito mais erros do que acertos seu pai de alguma forma esteve por perto, mesmo que na maior parte das vezes fosse para gritar com ele. Não havia explicação que pudesse usar, além que por traz de toda a frieza e coisas mal resolvidas, existia o amor que apenas um pai poderia ter por um filho, e vice-versa.

-Há algo acontecendo com você e não vou deixá-lo sair daqui até que me diga. –Falou Adrian firmemente. - Eu quero ajudá-lo, pai.

-Vá trocar suas fraudas antes seu moleque. -Falou Brian tenso. -Onde já se viu achar que pode me impedir de fazer algo.

Brian Hart finalmente havia voltado a ser o que era antes, seu semblante expressava superioridade com um misto de contrariedade e seu olhar permanecia duro.

-O senhor não irá fazer com que eu mude de assunto por uma besteira dessas! –Advertiu Adrian, no que o Ministro puxou seu braço de maneira brusca. –Diga-me o que venho fazer aqui em minha sala?

-Vim lhe perguntar sobre a missão com a Inglaterra, como anda as coisas? –Perguntou tentando dar descaso em sua voz.

O que ele tanto queria saber sobre este caso? Nunca havia se interessado sobre nada disso até que a Inglaterra havia lhe mandado aquele pedido de confraternização, depois disso ele havia começado a se interessar estranhamente por tudo que envolvia a missão. Agora só faltava descobrir o porquê disso? Porém teria que ser da maneira mais difícil já que seu pai nunca lhe contaria nada.

-Ultimamente tem grande interesse sobre as missões, ou melhor, sobre essa missão em especial. Será que poderia me dizer o porquê disto agora?

O ministro pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, para logo depois colocar um sorriso cínico no rosto e responder calmamente.

-Simplesmente não acredito na capacidade das aurores a qual você confiou essa missão. -Aquilo fez Adrian fazer uma careta de desgosto. -Sempre suspeitei que você não fosse capaz de separar as coisas, mas colocar em risco nossa aliança com a Inglaterra apenas para privilegiar suas amiguinhas é demais. Portanto me vejo na obrigação de me manter informado sobre os avanços dela.

Quem ele pensava que era pra duvidar da capacidade de Jéssica e Gina? Isso sem mencionar que novamente ele demonstrou o quanto duvidava da sua capacidade em particular. Deveria ter se acostumado com isso, mas ao contrário se decepcionava com ele de novo.

Nunca seria capaz de privilegiar nenhuma das duas e muito menos acreditava que uma delas permitisse tal ato. Quando o pai deixaria de ser um grande babaca?

-Acusa-me de não separar as coisas. -Ele começou com a voz gélida. -Porém quem não sabe separá-las é você papai. – aquilo fez os olhos do Ministro se arregalarem. -Como sempre se acha superior aos seus funcionários, mesmo que na maioria das vezes não seja essa a verdade. Só me pergunto quando irá amadurecer e enxergar que passou faz muito tempo da idade de manter rivalidades infantis? Não adianta descontar sua frustração nas duas só porque não gosta da família delas. -Se ergueu da cadeira e apontou para a porta. -Não vou mais permitir que insulte a capacidade das minhas aurores. Por favor, queira se retirar de minha sala Sr. Ministro.

Sem lhe dirigir qualquer palavra, assistiu o pai se erguer da cadeira que ocupava e sair da sala. Maravilha, haviam brigado novamente e ele suspeitava que ele queria lhe dizer algo. Maldição, porque Brian Hart não poderia ser um pai normal.

…

Dois dias posteriores a pequena missão compartilhada com Ginevra, o moreno se dirigiu até o Ministério com a intenção de descontar toda aquela energia extra no campo de treinamento, geralmente os colegas gostavam de disputar entre si e fazia dois anos que apenas Rony às vezes era capaz de derrotá-lo, influência da noiva dele. Hermione Granger fez o amigo decorar e executar perfeitamente a maioria dos livros na época da academia dos aurores.

Naquele dia encontrou com Vanessa que aproveitou para lhe entregar alguns relatórios novos. Harry ainda se sentia estranho na companhia da ex, principalmente com a situação inesperada que estavam.

Ele poderia não ser o cara mais sensível, mas sabia que ela ainda guardava sentimentos com relação a ele. Porém era incrível a força que fazia para não demonstrar.

Espalhou os relatórios em sua mesa de jantar e fixou o olhar neles, mas sua mente estava no pequeno resumo que a auror lhe fez.

.

_- Irão sequestrar seus alvos na despedida de solteiro deles. Após conseguirem neutralizarem os alvos entregaram respectivamente para Rony e Jéssica que ficarão encarregados de trazê-los ao Ministério. Enquanto isso vocês assumirão seus disfarces e retornarão para casa com os seus supostos amigos e subordinados. -Harry e Vanessa seguiam em direção aos elevadores, assim que a porta abriu ele segurou a porta para que ela entrasse. –E... se unirão em um sagrado matrimonio no lugar deles..._

_Harry balançou a cabeça levemente e passou a admirar os sapatos, não queria encontrar o olhar de Vanessa devido às recordações de brigas que tiveram quando ele mencionou que nunca se casaria._

_-Gostaria de poder vê-lo. –Ela deixou escapar, sempre tentou imaginá-lo em pé no altar._

_-Aonde quer chegar? -Ele perguntou com cautela._

_A mulher retirou um envelope particularmente grande da pasta e entregou a ele, ignorando sua pergunta._

_-Essas são as informações sobre o cruzeiro de Lua de mel pagos por Eric e Melane. Estejam preparados e de malas prontas, após a festa mandarei um carro buscá-los._

_-Lua de mel? -Perguntou exaltado._

_-Seria muito estranho não saírem em sua Lua de mel, não acha? -Ela se mantinha firme, apesar de evitar olhar para ele. - Aproveitem para treinarem a convivência, afinal pelo que fui informada essa missão durará meses no mínimo. -O moreno fez uma cara de desgosto com a sua fala, se fosse outra ocasião riria da atitude dele, porém o conhecia e sabia que estava apenas contrariado por não ter total controle da situação. -Serão apenas sete dias, e não precisarão fazer nada demais além de desfilarem juntos fingindo-se de apaixonados vez ou outra. Caso preferirem podem permanecerem a maior parte do tempo na cabine de vocês, ninguém estranhará recém-casados que queiram momentos de privacidade._

_-Momentos de privacidade... só pode estar de brincadeira. -Ele falou rabugento._

_Vanessa lhe dirigiu um olhou irritado._

_-Não faça me arrepender em ter aprovado vocês! -Ela pediu, demonstrando o cansaço que sentia. -Acredite, essa situação não é fácil para ninguém, _**_ninguém, _**_ouviu bem!_

_Ele sentiu-se momentaneamente culpado por aquilo, deveria ter sido menos egoísta e não ter estendido o assunto da missão em respeito aos sentimentos dela._

_-Desculpe-me. -Pediu encabulado._

_Vanessa respirou profundamente e apertou mais a pasta._

_-Após o final do cruzeiro, um motorista da quadrilha de vocês irá buscá-los e conduzi-los até a sua nova casa. Espero que se lembre de que é um profissional ._

_Terminando de dizer isso aproveitou que o elevador abriu as portas e desceu. Ele ficou fitando suas costas enquanto ela partia para longe, precisava refletir sobre o que ela lhe disse._

_._

Quando estava quase amanhecendo o moreno se dirigiu ao banheiro onde ficou deixando que a água corresse por seu corpo durante quase uma hora. Sentia-se exausto, porém teria que se preparar para o que iria acontecer.

Passou horas e horas lendo detalhadamente os relatórios sobre o casal que iria se disfarçar. Eric Johnson pelo que havia entendido era um jovem mauricinho que gostava de demonstrar que tinha dinheiro, esbanjando em diversos hobbies, um deles era pilotar aviões e por sorte Harry em um de seus treinamentos foi obrigado a aprender.

Prestes há dar 18 horas o moreno estava parado em frente ao espelho com a varinha apontado para si, vestia um terno importado italiano, através de magia conseguiu deixá-los ajeitados. Com um aceno fez com que a cicatriz desaparece-se, o que duraria por algumas poucas horas, mudou a cor dos olhos para castanhas. Mirou-se novamente, agora sim estava pronto.

Agora só faltava esperar Rony chegar com a chave de portal para partirem.

Pouco depois, Harry e Rony estavam entraram no cassino abarrotado de pessoas que exibiam enormes joias, vestidos e ternos caros e extravagantes. Passaram pelo salão de maquinas de azar e caminharam em direção a onde estavam às pessoas que apostaram valores consideráveis, no caminho cada um pegou uma bebida e fingiam conversar alegremente enquanto procuravam com os olhos o alvo.

-Harry... –Chamou Rony sério.

-O que foi? –Perguntou o moreno, vendo a preocupação estampada em sua fisionomia. –Você viu algo de errado?

O ruivo apenas balançou a cabeça negativa, olhando para os lados, jogou um dos braços no ombro do amigo e o arrastou em direção a uma das máquinas de azar. Jogaram uma vez para não chamarem a atenção.

-Eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa. –Começou Rony hesitante, Harry por sua vez concordou. –Eu sei que talvez não tenha o direito de lhe pedir isso... –começou e Harry arregalou os olhos adivinhando o teor do pedido.

-Não, Rony, não me peça...

Rony o cortou com um olhar frio enquanto jogava novamente.

-Harry, eu não sei o que houve entre vocês, gostaria realmente de entender para ajudá-los, mas sei que nenhum de vocês me contará e tenho que aceitar isso. –Sua voz demonstrava a tristeza que sentia ao confessar aquilo. – Por favor, Harry, pela nossa amizade, prometa que vai cuidar da Gina?

O moreno por sua vez desviou o olhar para uma garota do outro lado do salão, fingindo interesse nela, enquanto isso tentava organizava seus pensamentos. Era orgulhoso, sabia disso e não negava, mas independente disso era profissional e considerava a família dos ruivos demais para aquela conversa ser um total desperdiço de tempo.

-Rony, o que aconteceu entre eu e Ginevra não vem ao caso. -Começou a dizer com grande esforço. -Sei que você gostaria que fossemos capazes de superar isso, mas desista, definitivamente isso não vai acontecer! –O ruivo abaixou o olhar levemente corado. –Sua irmã me odeia e esse sentimento é recíproco. Entretanto o que eu quero que você entenda é que podemos ser o que for, nos odiar o quanto seja humanamente possível. Entretanto estaremos lá como uma equipe e pretendo trata-la da mesma forma que trataria você ou Vanessa. –Harry deu uma pausa, piscou na direção da mulher que corou fortemente, depois se virou para o amigo e pousou uma mão no ombro dele. –No momento que aceitei participar disso soube que teria que deixar meu orgulho e ódio de lado, não se preocupe, a partir de agora Ginevra Weasley é minha parceira e não permitirei que nada aconteça, mesmo que tenha que dar minha vida em troca.

Não era aquilo que ele queria, queria que ambos cuidassem um do outro, nada mais, porém depois disso Rony só foi capaz de assentir em silêncio. Ambos se levantaram, e voltaram a se concentrar na buscar do alvo.

A mulher que Harry tinha olhado o tempo todo que conversavam, passou por eles e secou descaradamente ambos. Ronald havia ficado vermelho.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça entre divertido e constrangido. O ruivo ao seu lado estava tão distraído que mal viu quando uma loira caminhou na direção deles e se jogou em seus braços, bêbada demais para saber o que fazia.

-Nossa, eu nunca saí com um ruivo. –Comentou pensativa. – Você não quer me acompanhar gostoso, tenho uns joguinhos ótimos...

Rony voltou a ficar extremamente vermelho enquanto Harry ria com gosto da falta de ação dele.

-É... poderia... se me der licença um pouco. –Tentou Rony desvencilhar dos braços da loira, porém essa parecia ter se grudado a ele.

Após se divertir as custas de Rony, tocou o ombro da garota chamando a atenção dela para ele que o olhou apertando os olhos, provavelmente não conseguia enxergar direito devido a bebida.

-Por que você não diz o número do seu quarto para ele e vai indo na frente. –Ele falou com a voz rouca de um jeito sedutor.

-E por que não vão os dois comigo agora? –Ela sugeriu alisando os ombros largos do moreno.

Rony arregalou os olhos enquanto Harry fez uma leve carreta, antes de continuar.

-Façamos assim, diga-nos o número do quarto e vista algo bem sexy que nós iremos encontrá-la em seguida. –Voltou a insistir, viu a dúvida surgir em seus olhos mas se dissipou ao dividir seu olhar entre os dois homens .

A garota disse a sussurros o número do quarto para Rony e saiu aos tropeços pro quarto.

-Qual o número do quarto? –Perguntou Harry olhando para um canto do salão.

-Porque quer saber? –Perguntou Rony surpreso. –Não esta pensando que...

-Apenas diga-me o número do quarto. –Disse Harry com o olhar maroto de sempre.

-309. –Rony falou derrotado.

Mal terminou de falar e Harry partiu em direção a um jovem que deveria ter pouco mais que 18 anos, usava óculos e camisa quadriculada. Estava claramente deslocado naquele lugar, sua aparência dizia que não tinha muita experiência e que preferia estar cercado de livros, ou alguma coisa digital dos trouxas. O moreno sentou-se relaxadamente ao seu lado, pediu uma bebida e logo cuidou de trocar algumas palavras com o garoto. De repente a perfeita figura de nerd se ergueu e saiu em direção as escadas tão apressado que por duas vezes tropeçou nos próprios pés.

-O que você fez? – Apesar da pergunta ele já suspeitava o plano do amigo.

Harry deu uma gargalhada enquanto voltava a andar, haviam perdido bastante tempo com besteira, mas quanto mais demorasse, mais bêbados e desprotegidos estariam Eric e os amigos . Seria mais fácil para eles se estivessem no pior estágio da bebedeira.

-Digamos que aquele garoto terá o dia de sorte dele. –Ele disse, desviando de um grupinho de jovens empolgados.

-Não acredito, você deu o número do quarto daquele avião para um garoto que mal saiu das fraldas. –Falou Rony rindo, arrancando mais risadas de Harry.

-Acho bom não usar estes termos. Se sua Mione soubesse que disse isso seria um Weasley a menos no mundo. –Falou sem notar que usara o apelido de adolescente da noiva do amigo. –Além do mais aquela mulher queria apenas uma companhia sexualmente ativa, não pareceu se importar muito em escolher. Deixe o Dr. Dexter Junior aprender alguns truques com ela.

Rony ria quando finalmente visualizou o alvo, cutucou Harry que também os vislumbrou.

Com um aceno ambos se aproximaram dos homens e passaram a participar da jogatina. Perderam algumas e ganharam outras, enquanto isso riram e participaram das brincadeiras do grupo que acompanhava Eric, e após poucas rodadas eram aceitos como companheiros de bebida e jogatina.

Tanto o ruivo quanto o moreno não chegavam a beber o que lhes era oferecido, apenas faziam escondidos leves acenos com as varinhas sumindo com a bebida de seus copos. Em um determinado momento Harry deu uma bebida a Eric que a virou de uma única vez e foi em direção ao banheiro, segundos depois o moreno se retirou dando a desculpa que visitaria o quarto de uma conhecida, arrancando risadas do grupo.

De maneira cautelosa, tomando o devido cuidado para que ninguém o visse foi em rumo ao banheiro, aproveitou-se do fato de estar vazio e entrou lançando um feitiço silenciador na porta e outro de alarme para que avisasse se alguém além de Rony se aproximasse. Eric estava apoiado na pia, visivelmente tonto, ao vê-lo estendeu o braço na sua direção esperando que ele fosse ajudá-lo.

Entretanto Harry cruzou os braços e aguardou, o homem parecia sentir uma forte dor, ele tentou alcançar a varinha, porém foi facilmente desarmado. Segundo depois colocou a mão no peito e com um gemido de dor caiu no chão desmaiado, seja lá o que fosse que provocava aquilo apenas no Ministério teriam o antídoto da poção.

O moreno o carregou até um dos compartimentos do banheiro e o trancou lá se transfigurando em seguida da cópia perfeita de Eric Johnson. Procurava se habituar ao reflexo no espelho.

Rony adentrou o banheiro e olhou para ele sem dizer nada, afinal precisava ter certeza que era o amigo.

Vendo a hesitação dele, Harry revirou os olhos enquanto apontava a varinha para o banheiro que estava Eric e o fez levitar até o ruivo.

-Vamos terminar logo com esta parte da missão, tenho que voltar para os "meus amigos". Leve o idiota para Vanessa. –Ele falou indo em direção ao amigo e lhe abraçando, tapas fortes motivacionais foram trocados. –Rony, sobre a nossa conversa quero que fique tranquilo. Dou minha palavra não farei nada contra a Ginevra, assim como, não deixarei ninguém fazer!

Depois disso partiu dando um leve aceno. Sem tempo a perder, Rony ativou a chave de portal indo ao encontro de Vanessa Smith onde deixaria a "encomenda".

...

Gina olhou para Jéssica que parecia radiante por irem a um Club de Mulheres. Ambas estavam muito bem vestidas e provocantes, usavam grandes saltos que as fazia sentir poderosas.

-Ansiosa ruiva para ver... –A loira não terminou apenas se abandonou fingindo que ia desmaiar.

A ruiva não se controlou e acabou rindo. Chamando a atenção de um segurança que estava na porta de acesso ao Club.

-O que Adrian achou dessa parte da missão? –Perguntou Gina, no que Jessica arregalou os olhos e parou abruptamente olhando para amiga.

–Eu... Não contei... –Falou com a voz morrendo aos poucos.

Gina divertida arqueou as sobrancelhas, como previu ela não iria contar esse detalhe a Adrian. Era de conhecimento delas que se esse este tipo de detalhe chegasse a conhecimento do homem, ele como o perfeito ciumento que era provavelmente daria um jeito de vir para Inglaterra.

-Vamos Jéssica, não é como se você estivesse o traindo. É apenas trabalho. –Ela disse pegando a mão da amiga e a puxando para dentro do Club. –Se lhe deixa mais tranquila, será nosso segredo essa parte do plano de captura.

Ouviu um suspiro alto de alívio, não era possível que ela estivesse realmente preocupada com aquela bobagem. Luzes coloridas e uma música lenta e sensual foram a primeira coisa que perceberam, ao adentrar no lugar viu um palco enorme com uma espécie de passarela e várias mesas ao redor.

Antes de se aprofundarem no recinto pegaram a fila da segurança feminina que fez uma rápida vistoria antes de permitir seu acesso. Durante todo o processo não pode deixar de notar o olhar faminto do segurança na direção delas. Ele era alto e ruivo, tinha o tamanho de um armário e estava claro que vivia na academia fazendo musculação, naquele momento vestia uma cueca samba canção preta, meias e sapatos sociais e no pescoço uma gravata borboleta, era um colírio para os olhos.

Ao serem liberadas foram obrigadas a passar ao lado dele, este circulou a cintura de Gina e cheirou seu cangote.

-Divirtam-se. –Ele falou dando um leve selinho nela.

As duas agradeceram e entraram, Jéssica parecia ter se divertido as suas custas.

De repente, a música trocou para uma mais agitada e as luzes foram para o palco, logo começou a performance de três homens esbeltos e muito bonitos. Eles arrancavam lentamente as peças de sua fantasia de cadente do exercito, provocando gritos da ala feminina.

Aproximaram-se do palco e um deles pegou na mão de Jéssica a puxando para perto dele e passou a se esfregar nela, esta se mantinha inerte sem repudiá-lo mas não se aproveitava da situação, antes dele se afastar colocou uma nota de dez dólares em sua cueca, com cuidado para não tocar além do devido.

-Será que ele tem algum problema em visitar a casa de cambio? –Fez graça para evitar demonstrar seu constrangimento.

Gina balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, fez um gesto para se aproximarem do bar. Porém antes disso acontecer, foram interrompidas por mãos fortes que pressionava levemente seus ombros, em uma massagem discreta. Viraram-se automaticamente e perceberam que era apenas dois funcionários, estes usavam o mesmo "uniforme" que o segurança, com a diferença que ao contrário da gravata borboleta tinham uma espécie de coleira com seus nomes provavelmente falsos e suas faces eram escondidas por máscaras venezianas.

-Podemos pendurar os sobretudos das senhoritas? –Perguntou o que estava na frente da ruiva, seu sorriso era perfeito o que observou a mulher.

-Sim. –Responderam, no que eles as ajudaram a despi-los se aproveitando um pouco para deslizar a mão pelos ombros delas sensualmente.

Depois disso entregaram a elas dois cartões de consumação, informando que precisavam apenas entregá-los na saída. As conduziram ao bar e por conta da casa serviram dois drinks de "Sexy On The Beach".

-Casamentos seria bem menos chato se houvessem garçons vestidos assim. –Comentou a loira admirando um garçom negro de sorriso encantador, ele flertava com uma colega de trabalho.

Rindo as duas caminharam em direção as mesas. Foi nesse momento que avistaram o alvo pela primeira vez. Melane e suas amigas estavam praticamente em cima do palco e dois dançarinos a espremiam ao esfregar-se nela, a jovem noiva estava ofegante mas não constrangida.

Jéssica ao seu lado deu um pequeno assobio, enquanto Gina sentia-se levemente aborrecida por ter que se disfarçar naquela mulher.

As duas passaram a se aproximar do palco e misturaram-se com as amigas de Melane, que ao verem as joias ostentadas pelas duas aurores se encantaram por elas. Puramente interesseiras como elas suspeitavam.

Jéssica se retirou dizendo que ia trazer bebida para elas, Melane e as amigas foram dançar uma música e deixaram Gina cuidando das pequenas bolsas delas. A americana chegou acompanhada de dois garçons e se aproveitou da oportunidade para derramar a poção no copo da futura Sra. Johnson por último.

Quando elas retornaram, Jéssica estendeu um copo a Gina e outro para Melane.

-As corajosas mulheres que amanhã se tornarão esposas! –Brindou no que todas beberam, inclusive Melane.

Passou algum tempo e a bebida pareceu não fazer o efeito desejado, um dos garçons passou por elas e Melane praticamente o engoliu com os olhos, nesse momento Gina teve um plano. Saiu discretamente de perto das garotas e seguiu o garçom, trocou algumas palavras com ele e lhe subornou para que ficasse com a amiga que estava interessada nele, o homem prontamente aceitou afinal não seria nenhum sacrifício com a aparência dela.

Pouco depois tudo passou a sair como o planejado, o tal garçom voltou a mesa das garotas e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Melane. Ela sob assobios e gritarias foi guiada por ele para longe, ambos entraram no banheiro e se trancaram em um deles, Gina disse as garotas que havia acabado de conhecer que iria atrás de um outro garçom muito atraente, no que elas concordaram sem lhe dar muita atenção, melhor assim.

Sem fazer qualquer barulho entrou no banheiro e viu os dois em uma sessão de amasso. Eles estavam se beijando e ela gemia sob os lábios dele, porém ele não percebeu no começo que não eram de prazer os gemidos, ao perceber a afastou, porém ela desmaiou e ele teve que a acolher. Antes que saísse e procurasse ajuda Gina entrou no banheiro fingindo estar bêbada, ao ver a "amiga" desmaiada soltou um grito assustado e correu na direção dela.

-Eu não fiz nada! –Falou o homem assustado.

Gina se aproximou dele ao mesmo tempo em que pegava na varinha. Aproveitando-se do quanto aparvalhado ele estava o estuporou, talvez aquilo fosse contra as regras básicas, mas cuidaria para que ele esquecesse do ocorrido.

A ruiva transfigurou-se na figura de Melane, assim como, modificou seu vestido para ser idêntico o dela. Jéssica após entrar no banheiro as trancou e lançou um feitiço para que se alguém tentasse entrar escutasse gemidos de um casal em momentos íntimos.

Quando Gina já estava pronta para substituir Melane, ela olhou para a amiga que largou a garota desmaiada de qualquer forma e foi em sua direção. Trocaram um longo abraço e por fim sorriram.

-Cuide-se ruiva. –Falou Jéssica com um sorriso nos lábios. –Eu sei que você esta abalada com a presença do Potter, mas não se esqueça do motivo de estarem juntos, e se possível amiga, tente resolver de uma vez por todas essa parte de sua vida. –Disse a loira no que a ruiva bufou enquanto cruzava os braços na altura do peito emburrada, a americana apenas riu com isso. –Gina, amiga, estamos cansados de assistir você pressa nessa magoa, acho que se você aproveitar esta missão para resolver isso de uma vez por todas vai lhe ajudar muito. Não digo que volte a ficar com Potter, só que se for possível conversem e caso não dê bata nele até levá-lo ao coma e parta feliz.

Gina apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e a abraçou mais forte, ignorando os olhos marejados, afinal não iria e nem podia chorar naquele momento.

-Qualquer coisa é só gritar ruiva. Te vejo em seu casamento. –Falou a loira piscando e pegando o corpo inerte de Melane. –Sabe... Eu pensei que o dia em que fosse ao seu casamento eu seria a madrinha, mundo injusto esse não? –Comentou divertida e depois desapareceram.

Pouco depois Gina estava se passando sem o menor problema por Melane, havia inventado que tinha estado todo aquele tempo com o tal garçom. Antes dele partir a beijou explorando toda a sua boca faminta, ela apenas correspondeu incapaz de recusar o contato.

Morrendo de cansaço imaginava como seria o dia seguinte, o dia em que se casaria com Potter... Quem diria!

...

Ele deitou na enorme cama daquele quarto do cassino. Fazia algumas horas que havia tomado o lugar de Eric e se viu no meio dos amigos deles sem problema, talvez se não soubesse da profissão deles seria até mesmo capaz de gostar deles.

Estava deitado naquela cama a horas. Tentava dormir porém não conseguia, tanta coisa havia acontecido naquela semana que talvez não fosse capaz de dormir por bastante tempo, porém iria ser difícil explicar o por que do noivo estar com olheiras no dia do seu casamento, casamento esse que no fundo seria com Ginevra, a pessoa em que um dia jurou jamais voltar a amar e que hoje lutava para manter a promessa.

Amanhã Ginevra Weasley se tornaria sua esposa, como um dia tinha sonhado.

.

.

.

**N/A: Olá, como estão vocês?**

**Aqui esta o novo capítulo novo e pretendo postar o próximo, quem sabe, ainda essa semana.**

**Estou realmente empenhada em terminar essa fic o quanto antes, não porque não gosto de escrevê-la e sim por pura necessidade.**

**Como sabem faço o 4º ano do curso de Direito e faltam pouco mais de 10 meses para realizar o meu primeiro exame da OAB. Dessa forma, tenho muito o que estudar e como se não fosse o suficiente, minha querida instituição de ensino decidiu mudar o método de avaliativo, para muito pior como podem imaginar. Diante disso, nesses próximos meses ficarei louca divida entre estudos,trabalho e lazer (quando possível).**

**O porque falo isso? Apesar de toda a dedicação que estou tentando me impor, talvez os compromissos e responsabilidades para com a faculdade/trabalho faça com que não cumpra todas as datas de postagens,porém prometo que não deixarei se tornar absurda a demora, mas volto alertá-los que nas semanas de provas será complicado postar algo. **

**Portanto, tendo isso sido explicado, peço humildemente a compreensão de todos. =/**

**Voltando a fic, o próximo será o casamento e inicio da Lua de Mel, como mencionei acima espero postá-lo no decorrer da semana.**

**Estou mega curiosa com a opinião de vocês e obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos.**

**.**

**Obs.: Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão, critica, etc, sinta-se a vontade em dizê-lo. Sempre leio e levo em consideração tudo o que foi dito.**

**.**

**.**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**.**

.

_**Gemeas Potter: **Saber que gostaram do capítulo me arrancou um sorriso, fic de minha autoria sempre me deixam insegura e geralmente eu acho os capítulos um lixo. _

_Sobre os erros de português tenho vontade de me jogar de alguma ponte, sério gente eu fui alfabetizada e juro que não escrevo tão errado normalmente. Ocorre que geralmente odeio meus textos e não tenho o costume de reler o que escrevi (pelo menos esse costume fica limitado apenas a fic). Simplesmente vem a ideia e escrevo, nunca relia nem o paragrafo. Entretanto estou começando a me forçar a fazê-lo._

_Comecei a ler sua fic, "Dois Caminho, um só Destino" e amei ela, mesmo me dizendo que o David é legal não me simpatizo com o pobre e tudo isso é por um motivo claro, ele é namorado da Gina. rsrsrsrs_

_Como o casamento será o próximo capítulo, tem grandes chances do tão esperado primeiro beijo ocorrer, afinal será apenas o inicio._

_Sobre o curso de Direito, o que posso dizer é que por muitas vezes você vai se perguntar o porque escolheu ele dentre tantos. É puxado, por vezes revoltante diante da ideia de inércia e ao mesmo tempo vem aqueles momentos de debate em sala de aula, dos momentos que você assiste algum matéria jornalistica e se vê pensando: "não é bem assim...", mas o que mais gosto é quando você vê alguém com alguma dificuldade jurídica e tem o conhecimento o suficiente para orientá-lo e consequentemente ajudá-lo. De certa forma, mesmo com todo o sistema contra, de alguma forma você consegue fazer a diferença, mesmo que seja para uma única pessoa. Quer um conselho? Se possível veja quais faculdades permitem que você assista uma aula para ver como é o curso, entre no YOUTUBE e procure Saber Direito ou Prova Final e veja as vídeos aulas, assista algumas e procure ver se realmente tem interesse em passar 5 anos (no mínimo) da sua vida aprendendo aquilo. Mas fique tranquila, duvidas sempre existem, eu mesmo me formei e fiquei um no sem estudar planejando. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e obrigado pelo comentário._

.

_**Larissa Cardoso:** Eu demoro, mas continuo postando como o prometido! =d_

_Criou uma estória mirabolante para o término deles? Curiosa sobre sua teoria dos fatos!_

_Digamos que tentarei ir revelando aos poucos, a lembrança da Gina no capítulo anterior na versão original só era mostrada mais para frente, porém achei que seria interessante deixar claro um dos vários detalhes._

_Vale ressaltar que também teremos algumas lembranças de Harry, mas como disse, será revelado com calma e com cuidado._

_Me alegro muito em saber que esta gostando da fic, afinal posto muito adaptação e quando posto fic minha sei que passo do nível de uma profissional (refiro-me as escritoras originais das histórias adaptadas) à uma completa amadora._

_Fique tranquila, como disse estou me esforçando ao máximo para postar os capítulos e continuarei fazendo. Os capítulos prontos terão que ser levemente modificados devido a ajuda e ideias que algumas amigas vem me auxiliando para o desenvolver da história. Meus planos originais era ter postado na quarta e um novo (que será o próximo) no domingo, mas as aulas atrapalharam._

_Obrigada pelo comentário e aguardo ansiosa a sua opinião._

.

_**Emmerlyk:**_

_Primeiro: Muito obrigada pelo comentário, amei ele, de verdade! =D_

_Vejo que gostou do pequeno flashback da Gina, ainda existirão muitos outros, mas para isso terá que continuar me agraciando com sua presença nos demais capítulos. rsrsrs_

_Digamos que quando escrevia o final, eu pensava: Não posso deixá-los amiguinhos, será muito irreal. Alegro-me que tenha conseguido o objetivo._

_Sério que gostou da história da Cassandra? Passei um tempinho pesquisando sobre aqueles Bruxos do Mês, é um alívio saber que não ficou tosco como considerava assim que vi o capítulo pronto._

_Pode deixar que não irei sumir, entre tropeços e levantamentos de livros sempre retornarei a fic._

_Obrigado pelo comentário e aguardo sua opinião._

.

_**Be Radcliffe:**_

_Olha só quem apareceu por aqui! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, tenho certeza que não chego aos pés da Diana, Nancy, Cathy, entre outras maravilhosas escritoras que faço adaptação._

_Os erros de Português eu peço minhas sinceras desculpa, a fic ainda não foi se quer relida e estou no aguardo dos reenvio dos capítulos betados para postá-los corrigidos. Pior ainda foi que no capítulo anterior, além dos erros costumeiros, ainda não notei a bagunça da formatação que o fez no capítulo! ¬¬'_

_Sobre seu questionamento do avião, foi um deslize não ter explicado algo tão simples sobre o motivo das aurores "americanas" viajarem de avião ao invés de chave de portal. Talvez eu consiga arrumar isso no final, mas a explicação é simples, aurores "emprestados" não tem permissão de usar chave de portal sem a autorização prévia do Ministério que solicita, e como a relação entre os dois países não é do melhor os aurores americanos são mal vistos pelos ingleses, assim como, os ingleses são tratados com desconfiança nos Estados Unidos._

_O motivo de Arthur ter se tornado Ministro será explicado mais para frente, imaginei que Kingsley é um homem ativo demais para um trabalho pacato e político. E como precisava de alguém integro a melhor opção era Arthur._

_De início era um capítulo por mês, mas tentarei adiantar o processo e postar ao menos três por mês. Porém, tudo dependerá do quanto o meu querido curso vai me deixar dormir e respirar._

_Obrigado pelo comentário e pela presença em uma fic de minha autoria, apesar de não comparação as adaptações._

_Aguardo sua opinião._

.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

**.**

Ao longe Gina escutou uma voz lhe dizer:

- Vamos levante! –Pediu uma voz fanha, a ruiva tentou abrir os olhos mas o sono era tão forte que desistiu. –Vamos, vamos, vamos. A noiva não pode de jeito nenhum ir molambenta ao próprio casamento.

Aquilo sem duvida despertou a ruiva, essa aos poucos foi assimilando o que se passava ao redor. Estava transfigurada na imagem perfeita de Melane Padalecki e hoje se casaria com Eric Ackles Johnson, ou melhor, com Harry Potter disfarçado de Eric.

Um grito estridente soou em seu lado esquerdo, ao mesmo tempo em que braços pequenos e fortes a apertava em um abraço.

-Mas o que... –Tentou dizer Gina, porém a jovem madrinha de Melane começou a chorar.

-Não acredito que vai se casar, estou tão emocionada que faz uma hora que não consigo parar de chorar! -Ela disse se afastando e secando as lágrimas com um lencinho rosa, combinando com a roupa. –Você é uma mulher de sorte. Eric é um excelente partido amiga, rico, bonito e louco por você.

Gina se esforçou para abrir um leve sorriso. Talvez o verdadeiro Eric fosse daquele jeito com relação a Melane, porém naquele dia quem estaria lhe esperando no altar era um cara rico e poderoso, e mesmo a contragosto tinha que admitir que era dono de uma beleza excepcional, com relação a ser louco por ela, o mais correto seria dizer louco de _**ódio**_ por ela.

A amiga pulou para fora da cama e tratou de obrigar Gina a segui-la. Suspirou cansadamente, afinal teria um longo dia pela frente. Desceu para tomar um rápido café da manhã que foi apenas uma pequena torrada seca e um copo de suco de laranja, tinha estendido a mão para pegar outra torrada quando sua madrinha apareceu e lhe arrastou para fora de casa, entraram na limusine que estava a espera delas e partiram para o seu dia de princesa.

Novamente um grito de animação soou, sobressaltando Gina que não estava acostumada a toda aquela animação combinada com gritos histéricos e finos.

-Que fofo!

Toda a limusine estava repleta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas, em uma sintonia perfeita; no centro dela havia um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de vinho branco (bebida favorita de Melane). E como se não fosse o suficiente havia um boque de flores com um cartão a sua espera.

-Oh... ele é tão lindo, não acha? –Gina perguntou em um tom emocionado.

"_Hoje desenhei a distância. Pensei na tua boca tão longe… Tão longe dos olhos, tão longe de mim (…) Hoje desenhei o teu rosto. Lembrei do cheiro e do gosto, da pele macia, da falta que faz… Quero que fique. Quero que finque tuas raízes no quintal__**!**__**(1)**_

_Conto as horas, os minutos, para o momento em que direi: és finalmente minha!_

_Eric"_

Surpresa, essa era a expressão de Gina. Ela tinha lido todos os relatórios sobre o caso e não esperava uma atitude como essa do chefe de uma quadrilha. Mesmo os bandidos eram capazes de amar, pensou aborrecida e com uma pequena inveja. Não que alguém que estivesse prestes a passar o restante da vida preso tinha algo para ser invejado.

...

Harry acordou sozinho no quarto do hotel, os companheiros de Eric estavam em outros quartos com acompanhantes belíssimas, porém ele preferiu não arriscar ser visto com nenhuma jovem nas vésperas de seu falso casamento.

Quando deitou por algum motivo não conseguiu se desligar das lembranças de Hogwarts e uma delas tinha sido o final da grande guerra que houve, por muito pouco não havia perdido a vida naquela batalha, mas algo dentro dele o tempo todo o impulsionou a continuar lutando até que o momento em que matou Voldemort, ele por sua vez estava prestes a matar Neville que havia se arriscado em busca de vingança pela sua suposta morte.

-Ei cara. –Chamou alguém a suas costas, era um dos colegas de Eric que vinha em sua direção e lhe socava o ombro. –Nunca vi alguém querer tanto se amarrar como você.

Harry apenas riu fingindo achar graça.

-Quando encontrar alguém como a Melane, logo vai querer tirar ela do mercado. –Explicou, conhecia-o pelos relatórios e sabia que ele não tinha nenhum relacionamento sério.

-Bobagem. –Falou o outro indo em direção ao bar, onde preparou dois copos de Whisky, entregou um ao moreno e foi se sentar. Harry o imitou. –Falando em mercado, eu já consegui organizei tudo para o nosso próximo _**negócio.**_ –Disse rindo levemente. –Pode deixar que o desfalque que sua querida Melane der em você, não será nada em comparação ao que eu irei render enquanto tira suas férias de lua de mel.

Harry se esforçou a apenas sorrir enquanto erguia o copo na direção do amigo que imitou o gesto, beberam o resto do conteúdo em um gole.

-Fico feliz que tenha confiado em mim essa responsabilidade. –Declarou o homem.

Harry lembrava que Max era um dos amigos mais antigos de Eric, haviam se conhecido na escola e os dois passaram por dificuldades financeiras juntos. Eric após receber a ajuda do sogro, convidou o amigo a juntar-se a ele nos negócios.

-Confio em você, é como meu irmão cara. –Falou Harry no que o homem lhe sorriu concordando com o que disse.

...

Havia se preparado o dia todo para aquele momento, desde sessões de massagens à horas de embelezamento no salão de beleza, quando foi conduzida por Lucille para o quarto onde terminaria de se arrumar, Gina viu em seus olhos o receio. Aparentemente não foi a única, já que os braços pequenos e delicados de Lucy lhe cercaram em um abraço carinhoso.

-Tudo dará certo! –Ela disse, se afastando com a entrada das duas costureiras.

Charlotte, e sua ajudante Beatrice a olham como se esperando pela ordem de ajudá-la.

Gina ainda se olhou no espelho e por um momento sentiu pena. Melane, a ladra que se disfarçava estaria casada em algumas horas, mas não teria a oportunidade de participar dele. _Será que Potter estava sentindo tão sufocado quanto ela?_ Pensava, mas era algo alguém que nunca poderia questionar ao parceiro que lhe odiava e era da mesma forma correspondido.

-Esta na hora. –Falou Lucy lhe entregando uma caixa vermelha envolvida por um laço rosa choque. –Precisa colocar isso antes do vestido, querida.

Conduziu-se ao banheiro e ao abrir a caixa ficou boquiaberta, segurou insegura aquela peça sensual nas mãos. _Droga, em pensar que estava com dó de você, Melane Padalecki!_

Irada vestiu aquela peça intima, não queria dar frutos a imaginação do parceiro que apesar de dizer claramente lhe odiar tinha interesse sexual nela. Riu sarcasticamente. Ele que lidasse com seus hormônios sozinho!

Encabulada, ao sair do banheiro Gina viu Lucille bater leves palmas em aprovação, enquanto as outras duas mulheres trocavam sorrisos maliciosos e discretos.

Junto as três mulheres ajudaram a passar o vestido pela cabeça dela, e Gina sentiu o coração ficar descompassado com o farfalhar do tecido, ainda precisou de ajuda para subir o zíper das costas.

Novamente o olhar da ruiva foi ao espelho que ia do chão ao teto, naquele momento se via como a noiva perfeita. Graças a semelhança de Melane, não foi difícil para a caçula dos Weasley imaginar sua face ao invés daquela refletida. E aquilo realmente a assustou.

Virou o tronco levemente para contemplar o vestido, seguindo a tradição o vestido era de cor branca, e por todo ele haviam pregado minúsculos diamantes, sendo uma quantidade maior da cintura ao busto. Admirou a cauda espetacular que arrastaria na igreja. Era um vestido perfeito! Aquilo realmente lhe fez pensar se seria capaz de um dia superar sua implicância com matrimônios, talvez, quando encontrasse o cara certo.

- Você está linda, Melane. – Lucy diz, apesar de ser totalmente desnecessário.

Gina caminhava de um lado ao outro, impaciente na pequena salinha da igreja. Tinha sido informada por Stephanie – a organizadora contratada do casamento – que todos os convidados estavam acomodados e aguardavam o momento da sua entrada.

Lucy lhe sorriu tentando transmitir tranquilidade, e a ruiva se pegou pensando se ela saberia dos meios de sustento de Melane e Eric. Depois de todo o apoio recebido naquele dia, mesmo não sendo na realidade para ela, esperava que a mulher não soubesse da quadrilha evitando assim ter que prendê-la no futuro.

-Esta pronta, querida? –Perguntou a organizadora, analisava seu nervosismo como uma possível desistência.

Sem falas, Gina concordou com um meneio. Stephanie colocou todos na fileira que entrariam, com sinais discretos gesticulou para que a música começasse a soar.

Que o jogo comece, pensou Gina antes de ver a porta se abrir.

...

Harry e seus companheiros pegaram um jatinho particular e voltaram para a cidade de Liverpool, onde ocorreria o casamento. Durante todo o dia, recebeu ligações preocupada da organizadora contratada pelo casal. Pelo que pode concluir na longa e tediosa conversa, ou monólogo, que teve pelo telefone, Stephanie era uma mulher de extrema competência, porém era estressada e tinha uma atitude fria com relação as pessoas, por vezes, no meio da conversa se pegou pensando se não se trataria de um robô que estava atrás do outro lado da linha.

Ao chegar, foi recepcionado no aeroporto pelo assistente pessoal de Stephanie, chamado Gale. Este era baixinho, usava um terno azul celeste que apesar da cor tinha um belo corte que não escondia ser de excelente procedência. Seu óculos eram quadrados e a cor da armação combinava com o traje que vestia. Gesticulou animadamente ao encontrá-los, ouviu um engasgar e virou para olhar os colegas que seguravam a risada, Harry teve que lançar um olhar furioso a eles para que estes disfarçassem.

Conseguiu se livrar o mais rápido possível daquele homem, nada contra a liberdade de escolha dele, até admirava sua coragem, afinal tinha que ser muito homem para assumir seus desejos íntimos em uma sociedade preconceituosa. Entretanto, apesar disso notou que recebia mais atenção do que um noivo qualquer receberia, e quando ele se voluntariou a ajudá-lo ajeitar sua gravata se viu declinando da oferta o mais gentil possível.

Em pé no altar, viu centenas de convidados se dirigirem aos assentos indicados pela equipe organizadora, boa parte ele não fazia ideia de quem seriam. Foi com alívio que no meio de tantos desconhecidos, reconheceu Jéssica adentrar de braços dados com um homem ruivo, supôs ser o amigo que havia modificado a fisionomia para não ser reconhecido. Ambos acenaram discretamente para ele, que por cima dos ombros viu Max rir as suas custas.

-Sossegue Eric, você não corre risco de Melane fugir.

Sem ter o que dizer, permaneceu em silêncio.

Harry estava de costas para a porta da igreja quando escutou as portas se abrirem e a macha nupcial soar. Ao virar-se vislumbrou a entradas da dama de honra, as madrinhas, e por último sendo acompanhada pelo tio irmão do seu falecido pai, estava _**ela**_.

Não poderia negar que a imagem dela era devastadora, e mesmo por trás da imagem de Melan Padalecki, ele se animou como se visse Ginevra Weasley. Evitou que uma careta se formasse em sua expressão ao se dar conta do seu pensamento, a culpa era de seus hormônios que pareciam entrar em ebulição ao se lembrar dos toques dela.

Cuidou de mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, não seria nada elegante deixar que determinada parte do seu corpo manifestasse o seu desejo em uma igreja. Desceu os três degraus para encontrar sua noiva, o tio dela que lhe segurava uma das mãos a estendeu em sua direção e ele a beijou carinhosamente com o olhar fixo nos dela.

Percebeu que ela ficou levemente tensa e suas mãos transpiravam, aquela reação a ele lhe deixou ainda mais estimulado.

-Deixo em suas mãos meu filho o meu mais rico tesouro. –Falou o homem que era padrinho de Melane, tinha lido em seus relatórios que um acidente o impediu de ter filhos e por isso era superprotetor com a única sobrinha.

Enquanto subiam os degraus do altar Harry lhe sussurrou para que apenas ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

-Será que seu pai me falaria essas mesmas palavras? –perguntou divertido.

Gina apenas o olhou pelo canto dos olhos enquanto sussurrava no mesmo tom.

-Meu pai nunca lhe diria estas palavras, afinal Potter ele te conhece e sabe que você não é merecedor de tesouro nenhum.

Ele pareceu se divertir com sua resposta, já que deu uma leve risada.

-Se acha mesmo um tesouro, querida? No máximo é uma bijuteria barata. –Falou com a voz neutra. –Além do mais, Arthur é um cara muito justo e sábio para me fazer um safadeza dessa, nunca me condenaria a um casamento fadado a um vergonhoso fracasso.

Gina já tinha sentido vividamente qual era a sensação de facas atravessarem a pele e lhe cortarem a carne, mas se alguém lhe perguntasse se existia dor maior que aquela ela com certeza poderia fazer uma palestra sobre elas, e aquelas palavras tomariam a maior parte do tempo. Todo seu orgulho Weasley lhe pedia para socá-lo e abandoná-lo no altar na frente de todo aquele povo, mas seria provavelmente presa pela imprudência de expor a risco de vida um agente em missão. Portanto, procurou conter-se da melhor forma.

-Você é um maldito porco asqueroso, Potter. –Falou em sussurro praticamente inaudível.

-Lamento que pense assim. –Apesar da frase, sabia que não lamentava coisa nenhuma. -Pronta para se casar comigo, ruiva? –Debochou.

-Sabem como dizem, nunca estamos verdadeiramente prontos para a morte. –Falou Gina parando na frente do padre sorrindo para o mesmo. –E este caso é a maior prova disso.

Harry teve vontade de ranger os dentes, porém abriu um sorriso ainda maior e se aproximou dela, acariciou sua face cuidadosamente e a descobriu do véu que lhe escondia esse tempo todo.

-Fico feliz em saber que sente o mesmo que eu, querida. –Falou Harry em um tom mais alto, que os padrinhos e o padre pudessem escutar.

Gina procurou não ouvir as palavras do padre, como se estivesse ligado no modo automático eles trocaram os juramentos e as alianças. Ela evitou o máximo de contato com a pele dele ao deslizar a aliança em seu dedo, ele pelo contrário o fez lentamente massageando sua mão e lhe beijando carinhosamente.

Quando o religioso responsável pela cerimônia enfim os declarou marido e mulher, Harry e Gina se viraram e trocaram olhares demorados. A ruiva lhe olhava esperando que tomasse a iniciativa, enquanto o moreno apesar de não demonstrar tinha o pulso disparado devido aquele momento de antecipação, sabia que ao tocar nos lábios dela seus instintos possessivos e selvagens viriam a tona.

Devido ao local que se encontrava se aproximou lentamente dela lhe rodeando com a mão sua nuca a atraindo para si, seus lábios roçaram no dela e logo pediram passagem para explorá-los. Ela por sua vez, incapaz de recusar o beijou acabou concedendo que ele se tornasse mais profundo. Entregues ao beijo, Harry colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela o apertando contra ele, impedindo-a de se soltar dele, e Gina passou-lhe os braços por cima dos ombros deixando que sua mente se perdesse no prazer daquela dança sensual que faziam através das línguas.

Com pequeno barulho se fez ouvido. Harry se separou dela sem dizer nada, pegou na mão dela e a conduziu em direção a saída da igreja. Foram ovacionados pelos convidados e receberam chuvas de arroz. O casal de auror não queria admitiria nunca, mas o casamento havia sido realmente bonito.

Ao chegarem a festa passaram de mesa em mesa cumprimentando os convidados, trocavam breves palavras e se despediam dando a desculpa de terem que cumprimentar o restante dos convidados, ainda faltava metade das mesas quando Harry sussurrou para ela.

-Festa de casamento é um pesadelo, porque as pessoas insistem em fazê-las? –Resmungou ele.

Gina que estava calada até o momento se virou para ele e lhe sussurrou de volta:

-Ora Potter, isso deve ser realmente difícil para sua diminuta compreensão. –Começou em tom irônico. –Mas algumas pessoas simplesmente são capazes de amar, respeitar e confiar em outra pessoa, e simplesmente desejam compartilhar esse momento especial com os amigos e familiares.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou em sua mão a beijando de forma carinhosamente para despistar os olhares que os acompanhavam, assim qualquer um que ou visse iria achar normal ficarem parados no meio do salão conversando.

-Oh sim, esqueci dos contos de fadas, como era mesmo o final das histórias? Assim, lembrei... "E eles viverão felizes para sempre". Patético, esperem até eles se cansarem de dormir com a mesma pessoa e procurar outro. –Comentou Harry.

Eram observados por alguns convidados. Gina tomou a atitude de se aproximar ainda mais dele o enlaçando pelo pescoço e colando seus corpos, os dois se esforçaram ao máximo para não demonstrar o quanto estavam balançados por todo aquele clima de romantismo e sensualidade.

-Engraçado dizer isso quando já foi um dos patéticos, como era mesmo aquela história do "viveremos felizes para sempre"? –Ela o perguntou com crueldade, queria lhe devolver as palavras grosseiras da igreja.

O maxilar do moreno estava dolorido de tanta força que fazia para continuar com o sorriso, aquela ruiva estava tentando tira-lo do sério, só podia. Postou as mãos na cintura dela e colocou seus corpos ainda mais – se possível – mordiscando a curva de seu pescoço. Ela tentou discretamente se afastar, mas ele a forçou a manter o contato de forma que se ela o fizesse teria que usar uma força maior e consequentemente acabaria os expondo. Ele lambeu seu pescoço até o lóbulo de sua orelha, e sussurrou com voz rouca:

-Talvez tenha sido um idiota mesmo, porém não posso desprezar o dom de uma verdadeira profissional do sexo. –Sentiu suas unhas lhe cravarem a carne dos ombros, o machucando furiosamente. –Sorria querida, somos recém-casados.

A ruiva teve que respirar profundamente e fingiu que não havia sido atingida pela insinuação dele. Tentou novamente afastá-lo e dessa vez ele lhe permitiu, sem dizer qualquer palavra foram de mãos dadas em direção a próxima mesa.

.

"_-Sabe me sinto agora culpado por ter usufruído de seus trabalhos todo esse tempo. –Falou Harry com a voz fria, este a olhando com profundo desprezo quando arrancou a aliança de namoro de ouro branco, posteriormente atacou aos pés dela. –Fique como parte do pagamento."_

_._

Acordou do devaneio quando Harry tentou lhe puxar para próxima mesa, ela estancou e separou sua mão da dele lhe dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro e saiu a passos largos. Sem qualquer chance dele reagir a sua saída repentina.

...

Jéssica e Rony se aproximaram dele, ambos com olhares acusadores. Talvez se a americana não estivesse de braços dado com o ruivo teria avançado em seu pescoço, ao menos seu olhar dizia isso.

-O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntou ela em uma voz baixa, mas ameaçadora.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha e fez um gesto em direção aos convidados.

A mulher quase soltou um palavrão, pela cena que tinha visto aquele cretino tinha falado algo muito ofensivo a amiga. Sabia da história que envolvia os dois, inclusive o motivo que ocasionou a separação deles e o mais difícil de acreditar era que o mesmo homem que salvou o mundo bruxo era um patético, um grosseiro que de forma doentia parecia necessitar machucar os sentimentos de Gina.

-Estamos aqui para lhe entregar o seu presente de casamento. –Falou ela lhe entregando um pequeno pacote, um pouco maior que a palma da mão dele. –Creio que será uma recordação muito útil.

Concordou com um aceno e olhou os convidados, fugia do olhar de Rony que parecia querer tortura-lo lentamente.

-Você me deu sua palavra. –Ele disse apenas, seu tom era de censura.

-E irei cumprir, não fiz nada demais além de conversar!

Rony estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Max que chegou com um grupo de amigos arrastando o noivo para longe dizendo que precisavam lhe entregar um presente de casamento.

-Não se preocupe, Gina saberá se cuidar. –Falou Jéssica, assim que eles se afastaram.

-Sim, ela sabe. – Falou em tom entristecido. –Só gostaria de poder ajudá-la, maldição!

A americana o escutou em silêncio, com a experiência que tinha com os Weasley, sabia que os ruivos eram sempre intensos em seus sentimentos, podendo ir facilmente da mais perfeita calmaria à intensa fúria.

-Que tal irmos tomar um ar? – Sugeriu receosa, ele apenas concordou e ambos saíram em direção aos jardins.

Eram apenas o reforço caso eles necessitassem com relação a missão, mas não eram capazes de ajudar em nada sobre o romance mal resolvido deles. Isso só seria resolvido se e quando eles quisessem.

...

-Quanto tempo mais irá durar isso? –Perguntou Gina.

Harry que estava há vinte minutos parado, percorrendo o salão inteiro a procura da "esposa", sentiu-se levemente aliviado ao ouvi-la, mas cuidou para não expressar seus sentimentos. Virou-se para ela com a fisionomia neutra enquanto balançava os ombros.

-Pergunte para Stephanie.

Ela lhe olhou atravessado ao desviá-lo viu seu irmão e Jéssica voltarem dos jardins, ambos tinham fisionomias preocupadas.

-Eles me entregaram um presente de casamento. –Falou o moreno ao perceber o olhar dela.

Gina balançou a cabeça concordando.

Depois disso Stephanie se aproximou com Gale em seu encalce, falavam rapidamente mas pelo que entenderam estava na hora de dançarem a grande valsa.

Harry olhou para Gina, esta resignada começou a andar em direção ao centro do salão, todos os convidados pareciam ansiosos pela primeira dança do casal após o casamento. O moreno imediatamente com seus dedos longos cercou os dela de forma firme.

Gina parecia mais tensa, enquanto o moreno relaxadamente deslizou a mão pelo braço esguio dela, viu ela ranger os dentes com seu toque sensual, a envolveu pela cintura ao mesmo tempo em que percebia que tinha se arrepiado.

-Vamos logo com isso. -Sibilou de forma que apenas ele ouvisse.

Ele forçou ainda mais a aproximação e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha quando disse:

-Somos um casal feliz, sorria e aproveite _**querida**_.

Mesmo com os sutis gestos delas para afastá-lo, ele se recusou a deixá-la se desvencilhar de seus toques mais ousados. Sem escolha, se viram rodopiando pela pista. Por incrível que pareça Potter havia melhora consideravelmente desde a época do baile de inverno.

A volta deles pessoas sorriam, achando compartilhar um momento feliz do casal que dançava em perfeita harmonia, o que era uma grande ironia.

Gina sentia-se submissa ao ser conduzida com todo aquele charme másculo do parceiro, se viu o tempo todo olhando as pessoas a sua volta e tentando ignorar a sensações daquela dança, mas seu corpo era um grande traidor. Sabia que ele tinha percebido que havia se arrepiado com seus toques. Porém esse jogo era para dois. Em um giro perfeito fez sua perna deslizar sensualmente pela dele, esbarrando seu joelho de leve em seu ponto fraco, de forma praticamente imperceptível para quem assistia, porém suficiente sexy para ouvi-lo soltar um leve gemido. Com um sorriso vitorioso viu as íris verdes nublarem desejosas.

Os últimos acordes soaram e Stephanie puxou uma salva de palmas, ofegantes Harry e Gina se afastaram ao mesmo tempo em que vários casais se juntavam a pista e a banda contratada começava a tocar algo mais agitado.

Contando os segundos para o momento em que partiriam, cortaram o bolo, brindaram e no intervalo de cada uma dela tiravam fotos, fotos do casamento perfeito de Eric e Melane.

Em um determinado momento Harry se afastou e puxou um homem com um terno azul celeste. Divertida Gina viu o moreno constrangido se desvencilhar de uma investida do homem, este levemente aborrecido pareceu concordar com algo e abanar a mão em descaso.

-Gale disse que ele e Stephanie cuidam de avisar os convidados. – Falou aborrecido.

Gina riu e assistiu o dono do terno azul celeste se afastar em direção oposta a deles.

- Que pena não podermos levar Gale, tenho certeza que sua lua de mel seria bem mais _**agitada**_ com ele.

Harry não se preocupou em responder a provocação, ambos saíram discretamente do salão e entraram no carro que os levariam para o hotel que ficariam até o dia seguinte, quando partiriam no cruzeiro.

Ambos assim que chegaram a porta do hotel foram recepcionados pela atendente que entregou a chave e os conduziu até o elevador. Quando ficaram enfim sozinhos, trataram de se afastarem, ainda com as vestimentas do casamento se apoiaram nas paredes do elevador, em lados opostos.

Sozinhos no quarto de hotel, se desfizeram do feitiço de transformação. Cansado o moreno sentou na cama, arrancou o terno, assim como, a gravata, abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa e arregaçou as mangas.

-Enfim acabou! –Exclamou alegremente.

Gina sentou em uma poltrona confortável e tirou os sapatos de salto alto, soltou uma expressão de alívio enquanto massageava os pés cansados e levemente inchados com a agitação do dia.

Harry que procurou não olhar para ela até aquele momento, se viu traindo a si mesmo quando a admirou cuidadosamente. Ela estava incrível vestida de noiva, pensou abobalhado. Lógico que a viu todo o casamento daquele jeito, mas durante todo o tempo as feições que via era de Melane Padalecki Johnson e não de Ginevra Weasley, e independente do que achava sobre seu caráter, não conseguiu controlar o próprio coração de ficar descontrolado com aquela visão.

Um silêncio esmagador tomou conta do ambiente. Com um suspiro cansado a ruiva se curvou e pegou a garrafa disponível na mesa em um balde de gelo, fez um gesto o ofertando na direção do parceiro mas este negou com um aceno, dando de ombros e com um certo esforço conseguiu a abrir e tomou uma grande porção diretamente da garrafa.

Quando sentiu-se um pouco mais calma, o que provavelmente era efeito do álcool. Se ergueu para livrar-se daquele vestido idiota. Foi ao banheiro e tentou de todas as formas abrir o vestido, mas era impossível descer o zíper das costas sem ajuda ou varinha.

-Será que você poderia... –Pediu a ruiva assim que saiu do banheiro, o moreno estava em pé ao lado da cama e compreendeu o que queria dizer.

Ele se postou atrás dela, sua mão acariciou levemente seu braço subindo lentamente em direção aos ombros tensos, os quais pressionou por meros segundos.

-Apenas abra o zíper, por favor. -Pediu, fingindo indiferença aquela caricia.

Ele apenas concordou e deslizou o mesmo para baixo, assim que terminou teve que segurar a respiração ao ver parte daquela peça sensual que o vestido branco e virginal escondia.

-Vermelho? –Perguntou surpreso. –Então gosta de incendiar uma cama? –Voltou a perguntar, dessa vez com atrevimento.

Gina se virou bruscamente na direção dele, seu olhar era de desafio.

-Apenas com homens de verdade, mas como não é o seu caso. Culpe Melane por ter escolhido isso.

Terminando de dizer foi ao banheiro, o qual fechou a porta a trancando em sequência.

Se vendo sozinho no quarto, Harry se remexeu aborrecido, ao visualizar aquela pequena parte da peça íntima destinada a noite de núpcias seu corpo todo pareceu entrar novamente em ebulição. Droga, teria que tomar um banho frio, pensou enquanto colocava as mãos do bolso da calça e as ajeitava de forma que não denunciasse as reações de seu corpo.

...

Como suspeitavam, a noite havia sido longa. Harry havia conjurado um colchão e pegando apenas um lençol e um travesseiro foi dormir no chão. Gina murmurou obrigada pelo único gesto cavalheiro dele, e se deitou puxando a coberta como se fosse um escudo.

Apesar de permanecerem com os olhos fechados a noite toda, nenhum deles chegou a dormir, no dia seguinte suas fisionomias demonstravam isso, mas aquilo não importava, qualquer um tiraria outras conclusões tenho em vista que a noite passada havia sido a noite de núpcias.

Assim que Derick o motorista deles chegou, os funcionários carregaram o carro com as bagagens. Ao partirem ambos notaram que o motorista os analisava desconfiado através do retrovisor.

Harry vendo o olhar do motorista e sabendo que a ruiva também havia percebido, a puxou pela cintura para perto dele e a fez deitar sua cabeça em seu ombro enquanto se inebriava com seu cheiro. Poderiam estar disfarçados em Melane e Erick, porém aquela sensação era antiga e não importava quanto tempo tivesse passado seus corpos simplesmente se reconheceriam, o que era algo particularmente assustador.

Quando o carro parou quase comemoraram. Entregaram as passagens de embarque para o tripulante e ele liberou a entrada dos dois que ouviram seus nomes serem chamados.

Um pouco a frente um casal de idoso vinha na direção de ambos com um enorme sorriso, assim que se aproximaram abraçaram fortemente o jovem casal os parabenizando pelo casamento.

-Peço desculpas por não termos comparecido, mas tínhamos que arrumar as coisas para a viagem. –Falou o senhor que Harry descobriu se chamar Victor.

-Teríamos comparecido se o senhor houvesse arrumado tudo dias antes como lhe pedi. –Se intrometeu a mulher com um olhar contrariado em direção ao marido.

O homem de cabelos brancos riu sendo acompanhado por Harry, enquanto Gina apenas dava um leve sorriso, parada ao lado do "marido".

-Não se preocupe com isso, o importante é saber que compartilham nossa felicidade. –Falou o moreno se virando para a ruiva e pegando sua mão direita e beijando-a carinhosamente.

Gina se limitou a sorrir para o casal de idosos a sua frente, teria ainda que se acostumar com essas falsas demonstrações de afeto em público, e não matá-lo nos intervalos delas.

- Claro que sim. –Respondeu a senhora. –Agora não vamos mais ocupá-los conosco, afinal tenho certeza que ambos tenham interesse de descansar e aproveitar a lua de mel merecida.

-Oh, não estão atrapalhando...

O senhor a sua frente fez um leve gesto com a mão em negação fazendo a ruiva se silenciar.

-Ora querida, por favor, não precise ser gentil com esse velho casal. –Falou o homem pegando na mão da esposa e trocando um olhar apaixonado para a mesma. –Nós já tivemos a idade de vocês e sabemos muito bem que assim que a cerimônia acaba o que mais desejamos é partir logo para a lua de mel. –Falou piscando na direção dos dois.

Gina sem saber exatamente o por que corou levemente enquanto Harry deu uma risada maliciosa.

-Que bom que os senhores entende, mas espero poder compartilhar da companhia de vocês em breve. –Falou o moreno o mais gentil que pode.

O casal concordou e se despediu rapidamente partindo para longe deles, Gina largou a mão de Harry assim que eles sumiram da vista deles, cruzou os braços na altura dos seios olhando na direção do motorista que vinha na direção deles.

-As malas dos senhores já foram devidamente encaminhadas para a cabine dos senhores, será que posso ajudá-los em mais alguma coisa antes de partir? –Perguntou Derick.

-Não, obrigado por tudo e boas férias meu amigo. –Falou Harry no que o homem se afastou, não sem antes agradecer e desejar boa viagem aos patrões.

Afastados foram em direção a cabine, novamente encontraram um clima totalmente romântico, haviam velas por todo o quarto e um cheiro de rosas forte, isso se devia aos aromatizantes e as pétalas que estavam espalhadas pela enorme cama de casal.

Se Gina fosse contar as pétalas da limusine, da igreja, no quarto de hotel e agora na cabine do cruzeiro, Eric havia no mínimo dado trabalho a cinco floriculturas.

Harry colocou a mão no bolso e esperou o primeiro passo da companheira de quarto, como um cavalheiro que era deixaria que esta dormisse na cama enquanto ele dormiria no tapete felpudo, afinal não poderia arriscar-se em conjurar novamente uma cama extra.

Gina por sua vez foi em direção as velas e passou a apagá-las, depois retirou o lençol da cama levando com si todas as pétalas.

O moreno cuidou das malas onde pegou uma muda de roupas e foi em direção ao banheiro, mais ou menos vinte minutos depois de banho tomado e com roupas confortáveis para dormir retornou ao quarto. Apesar do horário, todos esperavam que eles não saíssem da cabine no primeiro dia deles ali.

Morrendo de cansaço e tentando poupar um ao outro a companhia desagradável foi em direção a cama de onde retirou um travesseiro e um lençol, improvisou uma cama onde ficava o tapete felpudo e fingiu dormir quando Gina voltou a aparecer no quarto.

Dormiram pesadamente, toda aquela agitação dos dias anteriores os deixam exaustos, porém no meio da madrugada Gina acordou com fome, com a agitação que estava sentindo tinha se esquecido de se alimentar direito. Estava pensando no que poderia fazer para passar o tempo quando percebeu aos pés da cama Potter se remexer como se houvesse tendo um horrível pesadelo, ele balbuciava palavras desconexas até o exato momento que conseguiu pronunciar _"Dumbledore... Não...Voldemort vou matá-lo"._

Naquele momento a ruiva soube perfeitamente qual era o pesadelo que Harry Potter estava revivendo, por alguns segundos sentiu pena daquele homem que tinha a feito sofrer. Estava dividida entre acordá-lo ou não, qual seria reação dele com esse gesto?

...

_Correu entre as árvores, sentia os galhos machucarem seus braços, mas isto não importava, enquanto corria gotas de sangue escorriam pelo seu corpo até caírem ao solo, isto não iria ajudá-lo em nada com os lobisomens que sabia estar o seguindo._

_Em meio a mata pode ver algumas luzes do castelo e isso foi um consolo, estava próximo da área da luta e de uma vez por todas iria dar fim a Voldemort._

_Escutava galhos quebrarem as suas costas, enquanto corria com a varinha na mão sentiu algo tentar lhe derrubar, porém foi mais rápido, quando estava prestes a ser atingido parou instantaneamente e se virou atingindo o peito do lobisomem o jogando para trás de forma que seu corpo animalesco atingisse uma árvore que teve os galhos se fincando a carne, poucos segundos depois o tamanho foi diminuindo e os pelos foi dando lugar a pele de um homem morto._

_Foi a primeira vez que matou alguém, voltou a correr e soube que os outros lobisomens estavam bem atrás, correndo chegou aos jardins de Hogwarts onde alunos, aurores, e bruxos duelavam contra os comensais._

_Olhou de um lado ao outro no campo de batalha e não foi capaz de encontrar Voldemort, porém ao ouvir uma risada macabra soube imediatamente que era ele. Dumbledore duelava com o bruxo das trevas que não parecia nada impressionado com a desenvoltura do diretor._

_-Alvo Dumbledore, aguardei ansioso o dia em que seria nada mais que um velho insignificante. –Caçoou Voldemort. _

_Harry sentiu todo seu sangue ferver naquele momento, aquela era a hora de acabar com tudo. Devia isso aos seus pais, ao seus amigos, a todos que se arriscaram em seu nome, naquela noite não se importava se morreria, mas antes disso acabaria com Voldemort._

_Correu na direção Voldemort determinado, procurou não olhar para o campo de batalha, apenas se desviou dos feitiços que via._

_Assistiu Voldemort derrubar Dumbledore, que tinha diversos cortes pelo corpo, este se esforçava para se erguer enquanto o bruxo das trevas ria e erguia a varinha, a intenção dele era de lançar um feitiço imperdoável no diretor mas não chegou a fazê-lo._

_-Voldemort, a sua luta é comigo!- Gritou Harry chamando a atenção de quem estava próximo._

_O campo de batalha pareceu parar para prestar a atenção dos dois inimigos que se encararam com ódio nos olhos._

_-Pensei que havia fugido. –Debochou Voldemort apontando a varinha em sua direção._

_A luta a volta deles ocorria bravamente. Dumbledore que estava próximo de Harry reuniu toda a força que podia e lançou um feitiço na direção de Voldemort que furioso jogou a maldição imperdoável no diretor, o moreno sem pensar se lançou entre a maldição e o diretor._

_Para quem viu a cena parecia que tudo ocorrei em câmera lenta, o raio verde acertou o peito do eleito que em segundos caiu no chão com um estrondo, gritos ecoavam por todo o jardim, Harry Potter, o eleito havia sido morto por Voldemort._

_O bruxo ergueu a varinha em uma reverência a ele mesmo, enquanto gargalhava como o maníaco que era. Enfim havia matado Harry Potter, nada mais poderia impedir sua vitória. Caminhou na direção do corpo do inimigo em passos lentos, quando estava a frente dele lhe aplicou um chute em sua face._

_Ao longe alguém gritava e chorava, mas era impedida por um Hagrid que chorava copiosamente. Sem forças e garota se jogou no chão soluçando, até aquele momento poucos tinham percebido sua presença ali. Seu peito se comprimia vítima da pior dor, a dor da perda. _

_Voldemort distraído demais em subjugar o corpo de Harry aos seus pés, não viu o aluno da Grifinória correr em sua direção carregando a espada de Gryffindor em mãos, Neville se lançou na direção do bruxo, tinha ódio no olhar pela primeira vez. Harry havia sido sempre um amigo fiel e enquanto vivesse não iria deixar que aquele cara de cobra tratá-lo daquela forma. _

_Os comensais comemoravam a vitória do Lord e não deram a atenção devida a Neville Longbottom, esse que sempre foi o mais atrapalhado de toda a Grifinória se lançou em direção a Voldemort, por muito pouco não conseguiu o seu objetivo de atingi-lo nas costas. Mas esse percebeu sua intenção e impediu seu golpe o imobilizando._

_Neville que parecia uma pedra, tentou se mexer porém não conseguiu sair do lugar, sentiu ser sufocado quando Voldemort o ergueu segurando pelo pescoço, a dor e falta de ar era tão grande que sentia a vida escapulindo do seu corpo aos poucos, deixou a espada escorrer pelos dedos caindo aos seus pés._

_O que aconteceu a seguir ninguém ainda era capaz de descrever com detalhes. Em um momento Harry estava morto, próximo a Neville e no outro a espada de Gryffindor atravessava o corpo de Voldemort, que tinha sido mergulhada no lago da morte carregava uma maldição mortal que nem alguém como o Lord das Trevas poderia escapar._

_Longbottom conformado que morreria nas mãos de Voldemort se despedia da vida quando ouviu um grito de surpresa, dor e ódio vindo de Voldemort que lhe soltou pouco antes de conseguir matá-lo. Neville e todos os que duelavam olhavam embasbacados um Harry Potter de olhos frios, em pé e com a espada de Gryffindor erguida._

_Nem Dumbledore, que estava ao lado de Harry, poderia descrever perfeitamente o que aconteceu. O eleito havia aberto os olhos e enchendo o peito de ar piscou os olhos e antes de erguer a cabeça, se deparou com Neville sendo sufocado por Voldemort, poucos segundos depois notou a espada de Gryffindor e sem pensar duas vezes a pegou na mão e ao se erguer desferiu na direção dele, acertando seu peito._

_Comensais tentaram atacar Harry, porém um enorme escudo o envolveu. O eleito apontou a varinha de Voldemort na direção dele e um raio vermelho sangue acertou alguns bruxos, que incendiaram e foram consumidos pelas chamas. Lord Voldemort tinha os olhos arregalados quando encontrou o olhar de Potter, este sorria enquanto apontava a varinha em sua direção, era o fim da era das trevas._

_._

Inconsciente sentia o corpo todo estremecer, era como se alguém estivesse lhe sacudindo de forma incansável. Porém estava tão imerso naquelas lembranças que não sentia-se capaz de retornar a realidade, pelo menos, não até o momento em que escutou aquela voz preocupada:

-Vamos Potter, você não pode se adoentar agora. Eu... eu preciso de você! –Falou Gina o sacudindo e temendo pela saúde dele que transpirava abundantemente devido a febre alta.

Com enorme esforço, as íris verdes se abriram e ele lhe sorriu, mas durou apenas milésimos de segundos, pois logo depois voltou a ficar inconsciente.

.

.

.

**N/A: Olá, acho que esse capítulo ficou grande... O que acharam?**

**A princípio, não dava muito destaque ao casamento, mas me peguei pensando que sem dúvida seria uma das situações mais difícil de todo a fic, afinal o casamento era um dos sonhos da enorme lista destroçada com o término do relacionamento e, portanto, não é de surpreender que ambos tenham conflitos de sentimentos. Espero que não tenha ficado um capítulo chato, pensei em excluir algumas partes, como, por exemplo, o sonho do Harry porém não tive coragem. Aguardo ansiosa a opinião de vcs! **

**Esse capítulo era para ter sido postado no sábado, mas voltei da aula da faculdade passando mal e permaneci adoecida até hoje, mas como hoje tive uma melhora significante (graças a Deus), consegui postar o capítulo!**

**Obrigado por todos os comentários, alertas, e tudo o mais.**

**Obs.: Larissa postei o capítulo, espero que tenha um tempo para ler e comentar o que achou.**

**(1)****O trecho da carta do Eric, encontrada por Gina na limusine é do livro "Raízes no Quintal – Phillip Long".**

**.**

**.**

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

_**Gigi W B Potter:**__ Nossa fiquei feliz com a sua visita nessa fic, afinal essa é realmente de minha autoria e não uma adaptação._

_Obrigado pelo elogio quanto a escrita, mas creio que tenho muito o que melhorar, porém como dizem: Tudo na vida é questão de prática! Dessa forma, lamento mas vcs me aguentaram mais um pouco por aqui. Sem dúvida tenho que escrever sobre esse casal, eles são maravilhosos juntos!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário e aguardo sua opinião sobre esse novo capítulo._

_._

_**Gemeas Potter:**__ Saiba que foi um alívio muito grande ver que gostaram do capítulo anterior, cada postagem é um grande receio sobre como o capítulo será recebido pelos leitores._

_Como na primeira versão eu dava bem mais participação ao Rony, tive que colocar uma cena dele meio superprotetor. Porém, ao mesmo tempo queria mostrar que ele não é mais o ruivo cabeça quente que sem pensar saí por aí fazendo besteira (leia-se: brigando)._

_Olha, eu não tive tanto tempo quanto gostaria e por isso não aprofundei a leitura na sua fic, mas pelo que li dela e das oneshot vocês conseguem colocar sim esses momentos divertidos, e devo acrescentar um enorme obrigada, foi mais uma ideia besteirol minha sobre o lance "eu nunca saí com um ruivo...", fico feliz de ter alcançado o objetivo. =D_

_Sobre erros de português eu tenho falhas enormes, a maioria por falta de atenção e por não reler o que escrevo mesmo. Me importo horrores com alguns absurdos que já li aqui, mas espero melhorar sempre nas postagens, acho que ao menos diminuí um pouco os erros._

_Com relação a faculdade, fazem bem questionar aqueles que fazem o curso que tenham certo interesse. Quando chegamos nessa época do vestibular a dúvida é realmente cruel, sei bem o quanto fui consumida pelo pensamento: "O que farei da minha vida ano que vem". Meu conselho é: Relaxem e aproveitem horrores dessa época, será uma das que mais lhes farão falta no futuro. As manhãs com os amigos, as aulas de conversas jogadas fora, os intervalos, os campeonatos, as excursões, tudo isso em breve se tornaram lembranças retratadas em fotos. Pode parecer papo de gente velha, mas com o tempo vcs poderão estudar de manhã e trabalhar a tarde/noite, enquanto seus melhores amigos terão horários totalmente diversos que o seu. E devido a isso os encontros serão cada dia mais "esporádicos". Crescer não é ruim, desde que tenha aproveitado o que passou!_

_Chega de filosofia barata! rsrsrs _

_Obrigada pelo comentário, espero não ter decepcionado com esse novo capítulo._

_._

_**Emmerlyk: **__Olha se a minha despedida de solteira for assim, eu não que não irei reclamar! (amigas, olhem a dica! =D)_

_Harry sabe ser um verdadeiro panaca, mas isso não quer dizer que a culpa possa ser apenas dele. Mas não nego que há grandes possibilidades dele ser o culpado pela separação deles._

_Esse universo gosta de conspirar contra, ou seria ao nosso favor? Hmmm isso vamos ver depois, pelo menos "casados" eles já estão, basta saber se uma terapia de casal resolveria tudo o que eles tentam ocultar um do outro._

_Brian Hart é um segredo até para mim(pior que não é brincadeira). Tenho alguns planos, mas aguardo as reações de vocês leitores para conduzir a estória, afinal eu posso escrevê-la porém a opinião de vocês é fundamental para o caminhar da fic._

_Sobre as postagens, até tento postar ainda mais regular, porém é um pouco difícil com todos os contratempos._

_Obrigado pelo comentário e aguardo ansiosa sua opinião sobre o casamento deles._


End file.
